So Goldsworthy
by im-so-asian
Summary: Hey! WELCOME to my fantasies! Oh Eclare, I just couldn't resist! BTW, thanks for the reviews! They fuel the next chapters! And check my profile for updates on the story! Cuz I won't always mention them in the chapter! Giant XOXO's - M.I.A.
1. Baby Blue Eyes

**Chapter 1-Baby Blue Eyes**

Ok, so I never cared about school. Or friends. Or enemies. But I've heard stories about this school. Degrassi. Sounds like bad news, to me at least. Why do I even have to go...? When dad's sober, he says "it's to get an education...Don't end up like me son. Screwed up." Hah. At least he _knows_ he's screwed up. Mom was right. I should've just moved in with my grandfather. I would've stayed at her place...but...she's kind of...well, dead.

Wait, why am I even agreeing to this? Well, the hell with it. I'm already here, might as well. Ok...now to find a parking spot... *clink* hmm, I suppose I should go check it out, I don't want to be a jerk. Oh, how I hate jerks. Like my dad. He's a jerk. Ok, enough about my dad! Time to check out what I've ruined. Wow, great job Eli, first day, already broke somthing! It hasn't even been a _minute_ yet. Hey! That's a record.

Outside my window stood two girls. Two very...um...surprised shocked girls. One with black hair, tan skin, the other one with reddish hair fair skin, and I looked up. Blue eyes. Wow. Clear. Wait, what was I doing? Oh, broken glass, that's right. I looked under Morty's back tire. Hmm...that's not good...

"Um...I _think_ they're dead." I told the one with blue eyes. I'm not even sure if they were hers. Wait. she's not responding. Do I have to get her a new pair? Oh great. There goes the concert this weekend...Dad's gonna kill me for breaking something worth more than $100. Unless he doesn't know...ok, there's a plan.

"I don't. I don't need them. I got. Um." She looked over at her friend. "Lazer eye surgery." Stuttering. Wow. Cute. First day, and I've already made a girl stutter. Is this a day full of records, or what? Maybe this school won't be as bad as I thought. With blue eyes here, she's already brightened up my day with a tradgedy! Pretty...

"You have pretty eyes." Wow. Did I just say that out loud? Hmm...that's not good. Great, she's probably gonna think I'm a perv. I hate pervs. Why would I want to be one? Why would I want _her_ to think I'm one. Ugh. Again with this non-responding thing. Hey, at least I know I'm getting inside her head... Again with the records. I'm such a stud.

She looked down at her feet."Uh...see you around..?" She nervously smiled. Cute.

"I guess you will." I gave her a straight face, but exited with a smirk. Her gorgeous eyes follwed me back around. So glad I came here. I turned around to see if she was still there. Well, she was. Where else would she be, Eli? She can't transport around like a ninja! Her friend mumbled something to her, and her head moved a little. If she was planning on looking at me, I'm glad I turned back around.

New day, new school, not so new me. I'm not dreaming. Ok. I walk to the administrations office. "Hi! You must be Elijah Goldworthy. I'm Mr. Simpson." A guy with shaved blonde hair greeted me.

I nodded in agreement, "...hi...?"

"Here's your schedule, the map of the school's just on the other side. Your locker is circled, and if you need anything, don't be shy to come around this office! Now if you excuse me, I'm on my way to a class, see you around!" He turned around and walked the other way. Nice guy. He looked too old to be a student. Unless he got held back 80 times.

I took a look at my schedule. Blah blah blah, words words words. Bell ringing. I guess I better get to class!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Class was unexciting, as usual. Time to go home! Wait, that's not a good thing...But, I guess I _should_ this time. I nearly killed my dad LAST time. Wait, that wouldn't be so bad actually...! Well...this homework isn't gonna do itself. And it's_ something_ to pass the time...

"Hey morty! Thanks for breakin' the pretty girl's glasses. It was good for me, but...not so much for her!" Wow. I'm really talking to my car. Morty and I are like best friends. Without this car, I would be SO lonely. Well, more lonely than usual. Besides, he can always use a fixing.

I stepped in, buckle the belt, turn the key, switch the gear, foot on gas! Usual car usage. Now to head home...

I unlocked the door to..a stripper's hell. The smell of beer, and booze fill the room. And the dim scene of what used to be a house. Geez, my dad. He's such a...You know what, I'm not even gonna finish that... I briefly went into the kitchen, where no one was. Grabed a few granola bars, this should keep me ok for the night. I went back into the living room,covered my eyes for the obvious reasons. No one even bothered to say 'hi', what a GREAT father.

And now my night of homework begins.


	2. Partners

My days at Degrassi have been…well. Unexciting compared to my first day with blue eyes. You know, I never did catch her name. She _is_ in my English class though…so I see her every once in a while…She sits _behind_ me though…and it's tough to see her when my eyes are at the front of my head. I get to hear some of her writings though…learn a little about her…All the great stuff. I noticed her writing's a little bland…But who am I to judge. A few days ago, we had to turn in a paper, and we're supposed to get it back today. Hmm, I wonder what grade I got...? English is kinda the place where I express my hatred. Towards certain people, who will remain nameless…cough cough, dad, cough cough.

Mrs. Dawes was blabbing on about stuff I really didn't care about. I just come in, look at the homework and space out. Wait, what am I?—I guess I randomly started coloring my nails…? Interesting. Well, it's better than nothing, huh?

"Mrs. Dawes, there must be some kind of mistake; I've never gotten a C, what happened?" Blue eyes said. Wow. What a perfectionist. I hope she's not like this about everything. I'm obviously nowhere remotely _near_ perfect. She won't want to have anything to do with me. But…I can't let my hopes...down?

"Well, your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are, what you want, you can't hide behind vampire fan fiction forever." I silently scoffed to myself. Wow. She writes about vampires? Let me guess. Twilight. Ugh. What filth. But, I can't judge her for that. Most girls these days are all about…Edward… what's his face.

"I'm not hiding." She suddenly blurted out, like she's trying to prove something.

"Then prove it!" Just what I wanted to say! "To your writing partner." Wait, did she just point to me? _I_ have to read _her_ papers…? Is **that** what Mrs. Dawes is saying? Thanks Mrs. Dawes!

"Me?" I could feel the smile coming onto my face. I shouldn't let that come out. Keep it cool Eli.

"Yeah! You write well, but, you're a little…wordy! You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester!" Wow, thank you Mrs. Dawes! This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

"That'll…be fun…?" Clare silently said under her breath. Wow. That's the first time I've ever thought of her name…Clare. How beautiful. Focus Eli. She didn't sound so enthused. I know I am! If she's not having a good time, I will!

"We may have a very special partnership on our hands, like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes!" Who the heck are those people? Hah. She actually thinks we _know_ half the people she talks about. Funny!

"Sylvia Plath killed herself…" Clare said, once again under her breath. If I wasn't happy right now, I would actually be hurt! So, I smirked. She has a sense of humor. I hope. It's gonna be hard to make a girl laugh, when she hates jokes. But, she seems nice.

Oh! Saved by the bell! Ugh. Again, we have that blessed thing called homework though…

Hmm, let's throw in a little spice, Eli. Blue eyes is taking longer, and so will I. I put my black sharpie in my backpack, and she's standing up now, I'll let her be in front of me for the moment. And Bump! We cram into the doorway at the same time. I look back; she lets out a 'sigh whine' I smirk, perfect timing.

Hmm…school=boring when Clare's not there. So I suppose I won't bother to record my thoughts. Nothing interesting that anyone would want to read. Except her. Wait. No. I can't turn into that stupid, sappy, lovey dovey, dreamer boy. I just can't. It'll….hmm….cramp my style.

**At Home**

Stupid homework, getting in the way of relaxation time. High school is a dread. Unless you look forward to something. I know I do. I went over to my desk, typed up something deep. It was never really hard for me…I guess, I just know that writing, it comes from the soul. Not from my mind. Hmm…I wonder what Clare's up to right now…I always catch myself thinking about this stuff. Not so great. I guess I'm just not used to it. I prefer NOT to get caught up in this whole craze. But I can't help it. Ugh. Stupid high school hormones. I hate them. They always get in the way of me. Hours and hours on the same subject. It gets tiring, actually thinking with my heart. It pounds way too much. Not the greatest feeling, but, ehh, I can manage.

So I turn off my computer, jump to my bed, and stare at the ceiling. Replaying thoughts that ran through my head earlier today. I kept at it… checked the time… . That's Early. Ehh, I guess a little extra sleep won't hurt. I went through the daily sleep routine. You know, shower, brush teeth, and…yeah, that's it. Goodnight world. Can't wait to see what awaits me tomorrow!


	3. Simply Amazing

*RIIING* Ugh. My annoying Alarm clock. I bashed it with my hand so it would…shut up. What time is it? Oh. It's…7:45. Just enough time to get ready, I suppose. I have 20 minutes. Hop in the shower, I wanna smell my best today, but I shouldn't have to explain. Get dressed. 9 minutes. Brush my teeth, spruce it up with mouth wash. 7 minutes. Use that deodorant…6 minutes. Slide down the railing, pick up my keys and a few granola bars. Take $5 from dad. And leave, finally. With 5 minutes to spare. I jump in my car, nothing can lower my confidence.

Except Morty. Are you kidding me? "Morty?" Now? He wouldn't start. Ugh. I briefly ran out of the car. And lifted the hood. Hmm…What could be wrong? I opened the oil cap. Oh, out of oil. Great. I lifted the garage open, scrimmaged it…hmm…I know I have an emergency batch somewhere. I checked my watch. 4 minutes. Ugh! Of COURSE this happened to me! Red bottle. Red bottle. Red bottle? Aha! Found you. I ran in, and grabbed it. Eww. Spiderweb. Gross. I hate it when I run into those things! They appear out of thin air! Woah. They actually kinda do… Back to the car. I fill the oil cap. There we go! "Thanks a lot Morty! I'm gonna be late because of you!" I closed the oil, tossed it back in the box I found it in, and closed the garage. 0 minutes. Ugh. My hands are a mess. Wash my hands. Scrub the troubles away… Ok. Now. I'm not so early. I'm a minute late. Ok. I should make it there on time…Before class. Wait. It's ok if I don't make it. School's not _that_ important. But one person is. She's worth it all. Ok…just stay calm Eli, she's not yours to keep. Yet.

I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot. Oh look, there's Clare walking in. Ok…I'm safe…Now to my locker!

**Lunch time**

So, since she's my English partner, we decided on meeting up for lunch. It's not a date. We're just friends…But I WISH it was a date…Anyways. I sat down on my chair, and pulled out that apple I bought with the $5 that I stole from my _favorite_ dad. Waiting. It's been about a minute. I can't say she's late. I felt a rush of air pass by me. It was Clare. She immediately sat on the desk in front of me, and pulled out her lunch. "Hey!" She enthusiastically said.

I looked in those…eyes. They're hypnotizing me a bit."…Hi…You ready to fail a paper twice?" I smirked at her.

"Nope, I'm sure I got it down!" She confidentally let out, as she smiled as well. She was so focused on her grades. It's kinda cute. Yet annoying. Ugh. What've I turned into?

She brought out a piece of paper. We can't just talk for a few minutes, can we? "So...what do you think..?"

"It's…um…"

"Awkwardly constructed? Filled with hyperbole? And generally sloppy?" She answered for me, But I wouldn't ever be that rude to someone as pretty as her!

"...The title is centered…?" I smirked at her, hoping she wouldn't hate me…

She sighed. Aww…She's upset. "Dawes is right, I have writers block!" she rolled her eyes in frustration. She tends to stress out easily.

"So don't hand it in." I suggested. It can't hurt her, anyways.

"And what, tell her the dog ate my homework?"

"Or you could...take off?" She's not gonna do it. I should've thought before I said that…

"You mean skip?" It sounds as if she hasn't done it before. Yeah, a grade lover like her is sure not to skip… There goes seconds of quality time we've wasted!

"If you wanna get official…" Oh, how I would love to get official with her…

She thought for a second, "...it would give me time to write a way better assignment." She considered.

*RING!* There's the famous bell! "Decision time. Stay or go?"

She packed up her stuff, and got off the desk. "You coming?" She waited for me by the doorway.

Well, why wouldn't I? Ok, get ready for a thrill Ms. Edwards! I got up, and stuffed the apple in my mouth. We both walked out the door, she was giggling to me. I can tell she's never skipped before. This MUST be a thrill for her. I'm surprised she even got up! She always seemed like a…well…a goody goody. A really, cute, yet sassy goody goody. I'm glad she took this road.

"The dot?" She looked up at me. Her voice raised. I can tell she was happy.

"Sure thing, princess." That was the best nickname I could come up with? Wow…

"Princess?" Hah. I know she liked it.

"Yeah, wherever you want to go, it makes no difference, Clare." Using her actual name tingled my lips… We were already almost there anyways.

"Ok, the dot. I'm _dying_ for a coffee."

"Ok then, let's get you a coffee! I wouldn't want you to die. But after all, I _could_ just take you to the grave in my hearse." I smirked at her.

"Was that your intention this WHOLE time?" She smiled. I'm glad she enjoyed my odd sense of humor.

"Of course it was! Because I just LOVE keeping dead bodies around, Clare." There goes my tingly lips. I was kidding of course. About the dead bodies, not the tingly lips.

"Well then!" We finally arrived at the dot. I opened the door for her. Should I offer to pay for her coffee? I dug around in my pocket, looking for my wallet. Oh, there it was! "I can get my own, but thanks."

"Ok, if you insist." I walked out the door, and waited for her outside. I picked up her paper again, and read it. Wow. It's VERY bland… She walked out, and sat on the bench beside me. We were a foot width apart though…She gazed up at me, waiting for my opinion.

"Wow, this is a first, skipping school to do work." I broke the silence.

"Ok, i don't understand how you got an 'A' and I got a 'C'." She obviously needs my writing expertise!

"Simple. I'm dating Mrs. Dawes." She rolled her eyes and let out that famous whine-sigh. "You're a good writer, but anyone would've penned this piece. It has no point of view…"

"I wrote about gun control! I say it's good." I digress. A lot.

"Wow. Controvercial." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ok. fine. what am I supposed to write about?"

"Something that pisses you off." I wonder what it is…

"Besides my English partner?" She let out a subtle smile, which let me know she was kidding.

"Ouch!" I immediately said. I smirked. I love the way she humors me. But before we go on and on 'insulting' each other, I _should_ help her focus. Hmm. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?" She was silent. I hope that wasn't the wrong question to ask.

"My mom and dad. They're not exactly getting along…" She looked away in frustration, and didn't seem too happy. Good job Eli. She's probably gonna cry on your 'date'…Your 'stud' days are over…

"So write about that…" I suggested. Hopefully I won't screw anything up anymore…

"I can't, it's personal!" She threw back at me, wow…She's very self-conscious…

"You care too much of what people think." So, I said it! I feel a challenge coming on!

"That is not true!" She loves proving me wrong. I hope she'll prove wrong that she hates me, I'd enjoy the exact opposite…! But that's only in my fantasies. Hmm, another thing she could prove wrong!

"Ok, then prove it. Scream. At the top of your lungs." Hah. I wonder what she'll do!

"Aaahhh?" She seemed very unsure of herself. I hope I could get her out of the habit.

I looked at her with a 'wow' face. I felt it. Hah. "Wow. THAT's the best you could do?"

She glared at me, angrily stood up, and "AHHHHH!" Wow. A yeller. How hot. I'm shocked! She looked at me with her Clare-stare. "Ok, your turn!" Great. She actually wanted me to yell! Hah. It's cute how she thinks she can order me around like that! Saucy!

"Yeah, not my style!" Since she was standing up, she was already on her way to yelling at me. I stood up, and she walked forward, pointing at me, as she approached me more, I took a step back.

"You have to!" She repetitively said, too many times to count.

"it's just, it's not my style!" I simply explained to her. I took one more step back. I was already backed up into a pole. Yes. Draw her in. Be "ELIcious." Perfect. She tried to playfully hit me. I grabbed her wrist. She was so having fun. She finally stopped nagging me to yell. I gazed in her beautiful eyes. She looked into mine. I'm unsure of how she feels, but, I know EXACTLY how I feel. She finally realized the position we were in. Me, backed up into a pole, enjoying my life. Her, against me against a pole. Lovely positions. Honestly, I couldn't stop smirking. She pulled her hands back, as I innocently played along. Even though I knew the whole time my intention. Starting the master plan TO my master plan. She sat back down. I could tell she was interested. And I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Oh, my master plans always go the way I want them to. Except at home. But I don't really want to focus on that. I want to focus on her. _Clare_. My brain feels a…cooling sensation…? I'm not sure. But I feel all…different with her. She's not the usual person I would want to scare off. And…I hope it remains that way.


	4. Detention worthy

Ok…well. In class a few days ago, Clare and I got detention for skipping …good. I hope she doesn't mind it though. If she can have a good time with me at the Dot, she _should_ feel decent at school. No pressure of being a date. Well, a date at school _would_ be the most interesting…Maybe we could make it feel…fun? I'm not sure. So, I pulled into the school of magic, and parked my favorite car. "Thanks for everything Morty!" Hah. Talking to my car again. Well…Ehh, I guess it's ok…

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey! Thanks for getting me into detention!" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Clare! You're the one who agreed!" I smirked at her, and she let out an innocent smile. I JUST realized how innocent she was. Purity ring, Christ necklace. Wow. I'm…so…the opposite of her. But hey! At least I'm don't study exorcism! Just sayin…

"Well! You gave me the idea!" She started laughing. I opened the door for her, and she walked in. Hmm...we should seduce the girl…shouldn't we, Eli? No. No, not yet. Ok, so glad I got that covered up.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy." Oh, I know this guy from somewhere, he's the guy who was asleep in the administration office! This should be good. "All three of us will be _enjoying_ our Saturday detention today. Thanks to you two." He should just let us all out then! Geez! Teachers, huh? "Follow me, I'll show you to our room." I shrugged, and I looked at Clare. She was a little…afraid, I guess. She's never experienced dentention, has she? Well, now, she's detention worthy! "Ok. You sit there, and you sit there." He pointed at me, and told me to sit in the second row, the middle of the room. He pointed at Clare, and told her to sit in the fourth row, exactly two seats behind me. So we both obeyed him. "I'm going to step out to do a few errands, but don't you to rebels think about skipping _this_ class, cuz I'll be back." He sternly said. I looked over at Clare, she was drumming her fingers on the desk. "Oh. And read the board, loverboy." How did that _chump_ know that I liked her? Hmm…whatever. He finally left the room. Thank. God.

I turned around. Aww…I feel like it's my fault we're in this pukehole… "Hey, Clare." She looked at me, then pointed at the board. I rolled my eyes. "Who cares? Oh, and by the way…I'm sorry…" I smirked at her, hopefully to enlighten the mood. She looked at me impatiently.

"Look, I just don't want to get in more trouble." She kinda whined a little bit. She is mad…

"Clare." I apologetically said to her.

"Eli." Damn. I can't seem to keep one person happy! Now I know. Happiness never comes for free. You can never be happy without a horrible ending. Like a…happily never after sorta thing…

"I can make it up to you, just-just." I wanted to ask her if we could go out again tonight…But…I/m pretty sure she won't let me.

"Just what Eli? Skip detention?" Wow. She's really cute when she's mad. I should keep at it!

"Hmm, I was going to say just wait. But that sounds MUCH better! Clever Clare!" I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Eli! My life isn't being nice to me right now! And I would really appreciate it if you could just…TRY to keep me out of trouble." Her eyes began to water.

"Clare…" She looked down at her hands. I went one seat back to comfort her. Yes, lay in gothic charm.

"What's happening. It's not good to bottle up your feelings." Her eyes followed me up.

"My dad…My mom told me not to worry. But I overheard them talking. It's really not ok." She was crying…hard. Ok…here goes nothing. I stood up. While her head was still down, and I went behind her. Wish me luck! Ok. I locked her in my arms like a tower.

"It'll all be ok. Just…just wait. I can guarantee you. Everything will be just like they used to be."

"No they can't! My dad…he's a filthy, lying, cheater." My head peeked around, and she looked up. Her face was filled with tears, and her eyes were all red.

I let go of her to sit in front of her. "Clare. Some things are just…they need time."

"All I want, is a peaceful beginning, and a happy ending! My whole life!" Clare, clare, clare. It's so horrible how she's crying. I've never really seen her cry. Of course I've only known her for barely a week, but still.

"One thing about life, there's no happy beginning, or happy ending without a war-filled middle." One thing that's always occurred to me…That kept pushing me through, striving me through life. "Look, life's not always easy. Everyone knows that." I hopefully looked into her blue eyes, and she looked into mine. Detention! Ugh! We're in detention! I looked out the window in the classroom. Our detention master was asleep on a desk. Wow, that guy LOVES to sleep. Hah.

"I know. I guess I just, went overboard…I'm sorry…" She was sniffling her nose. She was obviously upset.

"Oh, Ms. Edwards, why are you apologizing to me?" She's feeling sorry for crying in front of me? Hmm, and image to keep?

"I just…I don't know. Crying…it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, just ignore me…" She looked down at her hands again.

I grabbed her hands. "Stop focusing on your hands!" She smiled, I let out my famous smirk.

"Sorry!" She began laughing. I cheered her up again, thank God.

"Stop saying sorry for things that aren't your fault! I'm sorry that _I_ made us get detention in the first place!" I JUST remembered that we were still in detention. I looked out the window, and the guy is gone. I pressed my ear to the glass, and heard footsteps. Oh SHOOT. "Clare, he's coming!' I whispered. She put her head down, and I went back to my previous seat.

"Well. Everything seems to be in order. It's been…um…a few hours?" Umm…I'm pretty sure it hasn't been. I looked at my watch. 11:15. Hah. We came in at 11:00. What a moron. "So. Go, go home, have fun, enjoy life."

"Ok…?" I let that slip out. I looked back at Clare, and shrugged. We walked towards the door. "After you, Blue eyes." I told her. She looked at me, and I saw a little smile come out of that serious face. How cute.

"Blue eyes, Ms. Edwards, Princess? What _else_ are you gonna call me, Gothie?" Gothie? I let out a smirk, and a 'quiet laugh.' She took a step out the door, as I followed.

"Are you referring to me?" Hah. She can't come up with good nicknames, can she?

"YES." We were at the doors of the school. "Oh, by the way…thanks for your comforting-ness. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, call or IM me when you need someone to talk to, ok?" She smiled. I smiled. I SMILED, not smirked…Wow…She _really_ DOES make me happy…

"For sure. Tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I smiled again. Day full of smiles. The most in…a while…This girl just sets records for me, doesn't she?

"Um…no reason. I guess. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Anything for the princess!"

"Again with the nicknames?" She started to laugh, as I followed.

"Yes!"

"Ok, I gotta go before I miss. The…Bus…" She looked away in disappointment.

"Oh…that's gotta suck. Uh…I can drive you home, if you want."

"Are you sure it's ok with you?" She sounded a little more enlightened.

"Of course!" We walked over to my car.

I opened the door for her, as always. "Thanks." She quietly said. Shots of adrenaline, shooting through my veins. Two words. Nervous. Breakdown. Just…keep it cool. I opened my door. Clare was looking around my car. I started the engine, and began to drive.

"Umm…Does it smell like dead bodies in here or something?" I asked to break the silence. Of course, I was joking, I hope she got that.

She started laughing, good. "No! I've just…I've never been _inside_ one of these…um…hearses." I hope she wasn't scared.

"Are you scared of it or something?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No, it's just…really…interesting. I'm glad that you're not afraid to drive this, like most people would've been. I just kinda realized…You're different." Different, huh? I hope that's a compliment.

"You JUST realized? And was that a compliment?" I smiled at her.

"Well….no, and yes." She looked at me full of grace. She's too cute for me.

"Which one was no, and which on was yes..?" I jokefully questioned her.

"You KNOW!" Hah.

"You know! I just noticed how innocent you were! With your cute little purity ring, and Jesus Christ necklace!" I smirked at her.

"Yes, I am a quite pure girl!" Not for long, honey.

"Let's see if we can change that…" Oops! I winked at her to ease the 'Eli charm.'

She giggled. "You'll never know!" She winked back. Oh! My charm is working! "Oh! This is my house..."

"Oh, I remember, I was over here two days ago, ya know?" And, of course, she made me smile.

"Oh yeah…about that, when do you want your headphones back?"

"You can keep them for as long as you need. I'm pretty sure that you'll need them more than I do…" I gladly responded. As long as she was happy, so am I…

"Ok…I'll give it to you next week, I promise…"

"No Clare, stay as long as you want." Wait…did I just say that?

"Uh…stay?" I guess I did…! Ok…that's why they call me smooth! But she _ could_ stay in my heart for as long as life ends… Just an idea, ya know?

"Oh…I meant…keep them…as long as you want…um…just get out of my car." I smiled. Princess and I began to laugh…She looked into my eyes, I looked into hers. There was terrifying silence. She leaned forward a few inches. I came a bit closer. She came a bit closer. She stopped. I knew she wouldn't want to kiss me. "I was serious, Princess, get out before your queen freaks out."

"Yeah…I should really go…But, I'll talk to ya later, ok?" She smiled at me.

"Sure thing, Blue eyes…"

"Hmm…is it _really_ THAT hard to say my actual name?"

"Yes. It is." Because my heart skips a million beats, Clare bear…

"Ok…Goodbye, for real this time." She giggled a little bit. I hope she had the time of her life.

"Yes, it's a goodbye, indeed." She closed the door, and waved bye, while I raised my eyebrows.

No day can ever compare to this…Ever. We almost kissed. TWICE. But now, we're officially on the same track. The track that leads RIGHT into my trap… of ELIciousness.


	5. One bottle

Ugh. Saturday detention pretty much throws off the whole weekend, because I seriously thought I was at school…But now it's Sunday. A day of rest, and relaxation. Time to go back to sleep…Just gotta…try…to "WAKE UP SON! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" My idiot dad walked into my room. Beer in hand, drunk. THIS time with no hookers at both sides of him.

"What do you want dad?" I arose from my bed, and shuffled past him. My motive was to go downstairs, away from him.

"humanmunjamuhlli!" He mumbled. I couldn't really understand him…But that's what I made out from it…

"Sorry dad, I don't speak…Swahili…?" I really hate him, but I hate him more when no one else is there to occupy his time but me. He tries to talk to me.

"humanamunjamuhlli!" He yelled, but his speech was horrible. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's talking in his native language, stupid.

"Look, dad. I'm really tired from last night. You kept me up when you were barfing. Thanks for being a great father. Talk to me when you're sober."

"…HUH?" He just really NEEDS to stop drinking! He's ruining my life. I don't really care about his, but my life is terrifyingly horrible with him doing what he does.

"OK! Just call me when you become a better parent, OK?" I unexpectedly raised my voice at him. I'm glad my brain can tell me what to do without me controlling it…then I couldn't get my anger out.

"Oh…th-th—." The only sentence that he said that was remotely understandable. I took a few steps back from him. He smells worst than I did when I blasted Bianca with my fish pits… "Don't wawawalllllK-k-k-k-kk-k-kkk away fruh meh! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at me. What the heck was he doing with his bottle? He reached his arm over his head. What was that, a new way to DRINK? I tilted my head. His arm. I dodged his arm as best as I could, and barely succeeded. It hit behind my ear. *CRASH!* The rest of it hit a mirror behind me instead But hey! At least I didn't get hit in the eye…

He was walking towards me uncoordinatedly. "Hey, dad, look!" I pointed to the backyard window, and swiped his wallet from the table by our door. And while I had the time, I took a run for it. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could to get to my room. Usually, I'm never unsuccessful, but I tripped over a step, but caught my way back up with the railing, and ended up standing up again, but it was still a step back in my escape plan. When I got to my room a few feet across the hall, I locked the door shut. He goes through this every month, it seems like. Like…all the alcohol intake makes him have some sort of a…man period reaction? I'm not sure. Should I continue living my life like this? Honestly, I would love to carry on without him. He's nothing but a cash source. He invested in a beer plant, owned by his best friend, Barry. And ever since…He's been caught up in all this. Thanks Barry, for making my life a living hell. I sincerely appreciate it. *KNOCK* Oh no, he was at the door.

"Hey. I'm…Sorry Eli! Just forgive me! I'll give you anything you want.!" He said in a rather slurry voice. But he pronunciated it enough for me to understand.

"ALL I WANT. I FOR YOU TO BE GONE!" I yelled back at him. Oh. The anger, it stirred up inside me much too harshly. I must. I must DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"SON! _Gah what's his name_!" I heard him whisper through the door. "Open the door! I have a…key!" Hah. No he doesn't. I changed the lock last month, during his OTHER little outburst.

"My name is Eli. And YOU should know that! Because I've been living with you for 16 GOD DAMNED YEARS!" I yelled at him. So loud. Too loud. I'm so angry, I don't even care. I slammed my face into my pillows…and screamed. Forget it. I'm done dealing with this sorry excuse of a freakin' human. I picked up my house phone off my desk, and dialed 911 as fast as I could. "911. My…father," ugh, I HATE saying the 'f' word… "He's drunk, and he tried to abuse me. I'm in my room, and I locked myself in!" I said, in an afraid enough sounding voice. I was panting.

"Ok son, we'll be right there. Just hang in there, ok?" The police assured me.

"Yes officer." I hung up the phone. Let the life of non-treachery begin. Praise the Lord. I just sat there while he kept trying to convince me to get out of my room while he took sips of his beer. He must've grabbed another. I checked my watch. 10:47. It's been a minute since I've called the cops. They should be here soon. Is this how people feel when they wait for the cops? It feels like hours while you're waiting. Panting. On TV it always seemed as if it happened at an instant.

*WEEEEW* I heard the sirens from a distance, Finally. "What's THAT?" My dad yelled. The sirens got closer, and closer. Then they stopped.

*BASH* There was a loud sound coming from downstairs. "Stay where you are!" The officers yelled. I'm thinking that they kicked the door open. Wow. Those guys are hard. Core.

"AHH! What are you doing?" I'm thinking that the officer took my dad.

"You have the right to remain SILENT." *KNOCK* He was at my door. "Son, it's ok to come out now, we have him all under control." I stood up, and opened the door. "It was a good thing that you did, calling us. But one thing, do you have anyone to come and take care of you?"

"Yeah…my uh…my mom. She should be back from home any minute now…But if she doesn't, I'm almost 18, ya know…time to move out?" I lied. I feel like maybe I should feel how it feels to be…the king of my castle. And rock out to that punk without having someone shout 'You're ruining the mood!' to me. Besides, if I feel differently, my grandfather lives 30 minutes away. He's only 51! He and my grandmother had my dad when they were 18. And when _**he**_was 16, he knocked up my mother. And thus, an Eli was born! I guess young births were a tradition in my family. Is it MY turn? Well…I guess Clare? Hah. I'm joking. Abstinence is a good thing; you should keep it before you create a very dysfunctional family. Just like mine.

"Ok, just be sure to call him…We'll be back here on tomorrow afternoon to check and see if someone is caring for you."

"Sure thing, officer." I was still panting. Not of fear, of…I'm not sure, but I was still panting. First order of business, invite Clare over. I'll just spray some air freshener, and shove all the crap into my dad's room. It's no issue, really. Where's that cell phone? Oh! Hmm…Clare, Clare…Call…

"Clare?" She picked up!

"_Eli? What's up? I said I would call you…but you beat me!"_ I'm glad she's happy again, she never mentioned anything about her parents fighting lately…But then again, it's only been a day…

"Umm…could you come over? Something…pretty bad just happened…And I kinda would want someone to talk to…"

"_Why don't you talk to your dad…?"_

"Clare. It's _**about**_ my dad. He doesn't exactly _live_ here anymore…" I looked around the house. It was empty. I wasn't exactly sad, but I at least knew that _someone_ else was there at home. I was already lonely...But now, I'm really isolated. But I can manage…I guess…

"_Oh…Um…Could you pick me up? I have no ride…"_ Ok, not to sound repetitive, but I _really_ feel like THIS one could be a date…

"Sure, is there a time you would want me to pick you up?"

"_You could come now, if you want." _I smiled. I'm glad she was only on the phone, and she couldn't see my face.

"Um…I'll leave my house in a few minutes…I'll probably be there in 15 minutes. See ya then!"

"_Sure thing! I'm glad we can get together like this, it's great having a friend around, cuz Alli's always caught up in her 'popularity' plan…it gets annoying…ya know…?" _ …I never knew that she felt lonely at times too… Well, I hope she know that I'm always here for her…

I hung up. Ok…Take a deep breath. 3. 2. 1. Time to clean! Febreeze in one hand, and my other free hand for picking up stuff, and stashing it wherever I can without it being seen. Oh, the broken glass, I'll sweep it, then vacuum it. After VERY intense cleaning of 8 minutes, it's time to pick up Clare. Put on some deodorant, put on some decent 'weekend' clothes, spray some of that Cologne, make me smell good. This was yet another one of those other days that I couldn't allow myself to screw up. I grabbed my keys, and hopped into good 'ol Morty.

As I raced down the streets with Morty at his top speed of…say 45 mph. Hah. I made it there soon enough. I called her phone, "Hey, I'm here…" She looked out the window, and hung up on me! How rude of her! She hung up on me! But anything to make her nearer to my heart… Ugh. I'm such a sap!

"Good morning-ish, Eli!" Clare greeted me. She shut the door, and I began to drive.

"Why, hello, my princess. How are you doing today?"

"Well, fine! Oh…um…Eli, what's with that thing behind your ear?" She touched it. And I backed away when she did… I hate showing pain, but that glass…Well, it felt like a glass bottle dented my skull…Hah. "Does it hurt?"

I looked at her… "Yeah…a little bit, when you press on it as hard as you did!" I smirked at her to ease the pain.

"I'm serious!" Hah. She's really caring…Wow. So…perfect.

"Here's my house…Oh…and I'm sorry if any of my pet tarantulas come out and bite you." I was kidding…

She went to the couch, and sat on it…as I came with her, "REALLY?" I knew she was afraid of spiders, "ELI! Get me OUT of here! I hate spiders!"

"Aww, you can't even stay for me?" I leaned in closer. She wanted to, but I could tell that something was prohibiting her to do it.

"Oh, um, here, let me get you something…!" She got up, and I heard her open the fridge. I noticed it smelt all…good in here…Thank God for febreeze! I hope she noticed. I lit a few candles to ease in the scent while she wasn't looking. But she should know, that I wasn't trying to throw some love fest, but if she did…"Here, I found some frozen carrots…I'll ice it for you," She sat back down. "Hmm…here, why don't you lay here," she patted her hands on her lap. "I'll make it feel better…I promise.." Oh, she already is. But just tell me what happened here…I saw the mirror…" I simply listened to her. I can't disagree with laying on her lap, that's farther than I ever thought I'd get today!

"Well…it all started with a bottle…My dad…he's an alcoholic… and I always have to suffer the consequences…Every once in a while, he throws a little tantrum, and gets all mad. And that's how I got the bruise that you're healing! Then, I called the cops on him, and they took him away…"

"Don't you have anyone to take care of you?"

"Right now, you." I smirked while I looked up at her.

She snorted! I began to laugh, as I critically smiled. I'd never smiled SO much in my life, I think I'm growing cheek muscles! She followed along in laughter, but briefly stopped in a smile. "Eli! I'm serious! I don't want you to be here all by yourself! You'll be too lonely!"

"When I'm lonely, I can call you, and besides, my I can call my grandfather over if I get TOO lonely."

"Ok…well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here…" She gave me the most sincere look that you can ever IMAGINE on a person. It assured me that she would drop her plans, just to see…ME.

"Good. Because, I'm lonely." I let out a smirk, and for once, I think she was looking into my eyes even before I caught the attention of hers. That's a first! I sat up. "Clare, It's feeling better…I just kinda want my ear to defrost…" I scoffed at her. The coolness was burning my face! But the hotness of her can melt it right back down in a heartbeat. "Oh…and Clare…I need to tell you something…"

"Yes, Eli? What do you need?"

"I-I-I" Really like you? Yeah, I REALLY wanted to spit THAT out. "I…need a hug." Ok…well…That's ok, good job, brain!

"Aww, Eli! It's ok to let those feelings out, don't bottle them up, or you'll end up like me…!" She took her arms, and gripped around my chest. I took my arms, and put one around her waist, and the other attatched to her shoulder, where my head was. This was the perfect hug, I think. 100% because of her, and 50% because of me…So this hug…is 150% perfect! But what's so wrong with her? She's so flawless in my eyes! But I wonder what she sees in hers!

"But I would _love_ to end up like you…flawless…" I hate when I just let things slip out! But at the same time…I love it! Ugh! That bottle must've hit me TOO hard.

"Eli..." She sighed, and let go of me…I stayed for a second longer, and her scent lingered onto mine…She was trying to go further away from my face, but I held onto her shoulders instead of trying to mend the broken hug…"I appreciate it, but only Jesus is flawless." She smiled her 'Clare smile', Which I adored to death!

"Oh, then Jesus better watch out!" I snapped back at her. "Because there's another godsend in town…" hah. I got closer.

"Eli…" She looked up at me. It seemed as if every time I got closer to her, she always tried to change the subject…Maybe she over thought all of this…Well…maybe she's not READY to kiss me yet…But I'll wait for her, even if it takes years. "I hope you get better, but I have to back to my house…cuz my mom told me to be home by lunch time…and it's 11:30 now…I have to get back by 12:00. But get better soon, ok?" She was still sitting though…she would've stood up by now. I wanted HER to take the lead this time…I wonder what she's gonna do… Her face went near mine, not in front of me to kiss me, but at the side to whisper something to me…But why would she have to whisper? I'm right here…I felt her warmth grow closer, and closer. But I still don't know what she's doing… COME ON CLARE! HURRY UP! I'M DYING HERE! And…finally…I felt something touch my bruise, I know it was her, but I don't know what exactly she was using to touch it…Hah. Oh…it's her lips...! Oh my God! She kissed my bruise! I can't even _explain_ how that experience was like! THANK YOU GOD! I just realized how much I'm smiling…I would ask her what that was for…but I knew she would feel pressure, so I"ll just leave her alone… "Oh…um…I'm. I'm sorry, I just gotta go…!" She stood up, and walked out the door. I rushed up behind her.

"Clare! Wait! I drove you here!" I reminded her. Hah. Now she's captured, and has no way to get out of my trap!

"Yeah…Um…I'll just. I saw a bus stop over there, I'll just take the bus!" She began spped walking away... I could hear her muttering words to herself. I think she was mad at herself! Maybe that was the thing she was avoiding…But…That didn't seem so bad…I guess…now, I'm pretty sure that she thinks I know how she feels. Truth is, I won't fully believe it, until she says it.

"CLARE! Wait, don't! Don't take the bus! I can drive you!"

"No! I'll…We can talk about it tomorrow!" She shouted across the court. I would follow, but…I think something is REALLY bothering her…And…like I say, 'Great things always take time…' Just like her and I…


	6. Something worth fighting for

Ok…Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them! You keep me inspired to keep going. Enjoy reading on!

"_So, when I woke up this morning, dad was in 'action,' so I couldn't use the shower for half-an-hour. But the good thing is, that I woke up 15 minutes early! So I'll only be 15 minutes late for class! Great! And when he finally DID get out of the shower, he left ME all the cold water. So...my morning didn't get off to the greatest start. But I found a $10 in his wallet this time, so, I guess the extra $5 that I took means that…I'm EXTRA irritated by him today."_ Are thoughts that I constantly used to think every morning. And after a long weekend of confusion, happiness, and…not so happiness, I've come to the conclusion…That my life is sort of a sink hole… I feel like I've fallen into my own trap, and I know I'm kinda stuck at the bottom, but finding a way out.

So, I was at Degrassi, trying to find a parking spot. Wow…I must've gotten here late. I wonder WHY it's so crowded today? Couldn't someone take the bus instead, and spare me? I don't know. I guess I'm a little cranky from the effect of something called 'the treacherous weekend of…oddity.'?

There were these three 'losers' in a good parking spot…or…the ONLY one I could see at the moment. I call them losers, cuz they go and get stoned on the weekends…Which, I say is a _pretty_ loser move. I glared at them. I know they see me. Ugh. Ignorant druggies these days, huh? I've dealt with someone like this at home, and I don't want to deal with it anymore in school. "Um yeah, Excuse me!" They began laughing at me. Fitz looked back at me. "Yeah, what's wrong with you?" he took a few steps forward. What was he doing? I'm just so bad at predicting. And at an instant, he put his hand around Morty's hood ornament, and BROKE IT? Ok. He's got it BAD now. I may not be into fighting, but I am into GETTING THIS FOOL INTO TEARS.

Ok. Here comes the rage! I got out of my car as fast as I could. He had his ornament in his hand, like he was THANKING ME. Well. By the end of this week, he will be BEGGING me. I REFUSE to let him get away with this. UGH! STUPID BULLIES THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING. He's going to grow up to be a Neanderthal JUST like my…HIM. "Yeah, you DESTROY my car over a freakin'…parking spot!" IDIOT. Why couldn't he just…I don't know…MOVE! I guess that's what happened when you let alcohol and drugs take your brain.

"Aww, you want a tissue?" He said in a sarcastically apologetic tone. I have no TIME for his games!

"Gimme that." I simply ordered from him.

"Oops!" He threw it back. Ok. Devious master mind time, Eli. Find his weakness…something he loves…

"Go get it." I snapped back at him, leaning in a bit closer to his face to show him I wasn't afraid.

"Is that the best you got?" He brought up…He looked anywhere except my eyes. I could tell he was out of words. "What the hell you lookin' at?" He said to someone behind me. I looked over. Adam. I hope he doesn't pick a fight with him too. But of course he will. Jerk.

"Trying to figure that out." He said back. Nice Adam. Not too stand offish, but…very subtle!

I've been through enough anger these days, I don't want any more fuss…Fitz pretended to come at me, trying to make me flinch. I knew he wasn't scary. It's just his face that scares people off, I mean…look at him! I gave him an angry smirk, trying to process what he was thinking. I bet he thinks he can take me. Well, if I don't put any effort into fighting back, then of course he can! People think I can't beat up a moron? That's not true. It's all about endurance, and skill, not how fast or hard you can punch a guy.

I suppose I should try to meet up with Clare. We really need to talk about yesterday…But of course, we have class…I'll find her soon enough. I have Algebra, and we're in the same class, one of the last ones of the day! So I doubt that she can really escape from me if we're in the same room.

…

So…I walked into the class. There she was, she was coming towards me. She motioned 'hi' with her hands. I raised my eyebrow back at her. She came and sat at the seat behind me, like she always does, I'm not sure why though… "Hey. I saw you and Fitz talking in the parking lot…What happened?" I turned around…The teacher stepped into the doorway.

"Ok, ok class, I realize it is Monday, and you are still wound up from the weekends, but settle down!" Mr. Perino shouted.

"Umm…I'll tell you later…" I mentioned to her. I just realized…she's in a lot of my classes, but she's only a sophomore…And I'm a junior. She must be one of those 'Advanced' students…So…smart!

But I really don't want to wait to talk to her…I have a question of my own to ask her. I'll do it the old fashioned way…Note writing. Hah. No one ever uses this anymore… _"Clare, why did you leave in such a rush?" _ I rapidly scribbled down. I looked up, to see if Mr. Perino was looking. He was doing something on the board. So I threw the note back behind me.

The note landed on her desk. Perfect. She opened it, and I could hear her responding back. I pretended like I was practicing the problem Mr. Perino was doing, so it wouldn't look like I was writing notes. I heard her responding…We followed the traditional note passing standards. If we get caught again, I hope we can get into detention…Is that a bad thing?

"_I…__didn't want it to.__. if I said anything…__Because, I knew I would…"_ She scribbled out some words…But not enough…I could still read it… hmm. 'I didn't want to'? 'If I said anything?' 'Because, I knew I would?' If only she could complete those sentences! "_I already told you…My mom wanted me back by lunch…I thought she would've been worried." _Yeah right. She SO wanted a piece of the Elicious pie!

"_Yeah, Clare, and what exactly were those sentences that you crossed out?" _ What? I was curious…! Wow…we're passing notes…I've turned her into such a rebel! Well…not THAT much…but she's broken out of her shell quite enough…

I didn't hear her responding… Mr. Perino came up to my desk...he saw me write something, and look back at Clare. "Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards, are you two writing…notes?" I looked up.

"If you mean math notes? Then…yes?" I looked up at the board, and down at my paper…Hmm…we're at two totally different stages of math. He snatched my paper out of my hands and raised his eye brows at me…My paper said 1+6=7, and all that easy stuff…

The board said: QUADRADIC FORMULA- 6x2 + 5x - 3 = 0 Hmm…

"Umm…I think you're a bit off track, Eli…you should definitely pay more attention…" He looked at me very strangely…

I looked back at Clare, and she had that look on her face like she was laughing at me, smiling. She shrugged, and class was just about over. So maybe we could talk. *RIIIIIIIIINGGG* And there it was.

"The homework for today is just to solve problems 34-65, on page 96."

Clare waited for me to put my notebook away. "So…what happened with Fitz in the parking lot exactly?" She was so in my business with this…I wonder why?

"Well…He did something to my car..! One of my best friends, with whom I've shared my blood, sweat, and tears with! What a guy! Huh?" I smirked at her.

"So he just broke your car?" She sincerely did care about Morty… I suppose she deserves a straight forward answer.

"He snapped Morty's hood ornament off, what's this world coming to?"

*BANG* Adam just got shoved into a locker by Fitz. Wow. He hurts BOTH my best friends.

"Figured out what you're looking at yet?" Fitz threw at Adam. He's all action…no talk. And talk can throw people off…Especially him…Because his way of words are not very smooth!

"No, I'm still trying to process the smell…" Adam said, trapped. I walked forward to back him up, just in case he needed it. I gave Clare my backpack. She willingly took it.

"Try doing that without a nose!" Fitz exclaimed. He brought back his hand. He was going to punch him, everyone saw it coming…But I was the only one who could help him. I shoved one of his Neanderthals aside and blocked his punch.

"Woah, tell me something, what were you thinking when you got that haircut?" All of his friends groaned. "No, no seriously, were the auditions for the 'Planet of the Apes' remake," I was trying to enlighten the mood with a smile. I knew Clare was probably feeling worried for me at the moment. "that I didn't' hear about…?" The smile would let her know that I was ok…He grabbed me by the collar, trying to stop me from words. Just keep blabbing, Eli.

"Well, that's got the odor part down." Adam threw in…Nice Adam! But seriously! This guy smells just like HE did! Would it kill him to shower once in a while? "Guys!" Adam said. I looked over, there was Mr. Simpson, coming out of a classroom. Fitz released my shirt. Ugh! He wrinkled it…

"This isn't over." He 'threatened' I wasn't scared of this CHUMP at all… And all his sad attempts at hurting me don't make him look pretty…Just sayin'…

I walked forward, and turned to Adam, "You ok?" He nods to me for assurance, and looked over at Clare, letting me know that she was still there, so I wouldn't make any plans in front of her…I looked over, and she was staring at my bruise on the back of my ear. "We find ourselves in the classic struggle, between bully, and bullied." Adam looked at me, anticipating my next move. "There's only one way to play that game." I looked over at Clare. I'm waiting to see what she'll say, just to make sure she doesn't want me to fight. Because I don't want to do something she won't want me to…

"By ignoring them?" She looked at me. I was now assured that she didn't want me to get hurt. She handed me back my backpack, I would say thanks, but it would ruin the moment… Hah.

"No, by refusing to be the victim." I don't want to be pushed around…Like I said. We can use something that he loves against him. I'm guaranteed he likes things that youth permits. He's Fitz, he hangs out with Bianca. I know EXACTLY how to deal with this. Two words. Fake. Identification. I can get a legit copy.

Adam and I shared this next class, so we walked off. "Dude…what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I always have a plan, Adam." I explained to him. Adam was not the fighting type, and neither was I…But a part of me just makes me want to punch him. He must be rubbing off some of his fighting 'whoremones' on me. Get it? 'Whoremones'? Hah. He truly helped bring out the anger in me. I guess because he really reminded me of my…dad…and he ruined my car…so…there are reasons.

**The next day.**

I hope I can actually find a good parking spot with no Neanderthals in the way this time… Oh! I 1 found Clare walking in from the bus stop. I slowed down my driving, honked at her, and waved. She was frightened at the sound of the horn. Hah. I made her jump. She crossed her arms, and stuck her tongue out at me, and began to laugh. I couldn't hear her, But I know she sounded as lovely as ever today by the looks of her! I love how she doesn't try to dress all…showy, like most of the girls do in this age. She really promotes her innocence in a way that brings out her complexion! Or…her inner light shines through? Maybe that's a better way to explain it. Hah.

After I found a spot, I saw her passing by, and I quickly got out of the car and sprung up to talk to her. "Hey! Clare! So I've considered your 'Ignore the bully theory', and it's just so…unsatisfying…!" I walked trying to around the fence to meet up with her. I don't want to be involved with violence, but it's a good conversation starter, I say! "not like, say, a punch in the face?"

"I thought violence wasn't your style!" She flashed back at me. I know…it's not…but I don't want her to think that I'm a wimp…"Or are the rumors true?"

Hah. There's RUMORS about me already? Wow. "Well…What are these supposed rumors?" I was very curious! What can I say? I'm a curious, curious, mistaken boy…

"I don't know." Perhaps she didn't want to hurt my feelings? "Oh, but people say you're obsessed with death. Which MIGHT have something to do with the hearse." Wow. She actually called it a 'hearse' not…'Death Machine', or , 'Driveway to hell.' Hmm…Morty will be pleased with that. He likes her just as much as I do…

"Well, people can say what they want, my style isn't letting jerks get in the way of…being jerks." I explained to her.

"I just don't see the point in getting caught up in a cycle of violence." Aww, Clare bear DID care! How sweet of her.

Here, let me explain this in terms that she'll understand. "Turn the other cheek, right?" I smirked.

"It worked for Jesus."

"THAT'S a matter of opinion."

"Do what you want, but you don't have to impress me, ok?" Did she just SAY that? She THINKS I'm trying to impress her! Hah. Well…I kinda am, but…ya know, I have to keep this image for her, because it seems to be working…

I grabbed her arm. Ok…there goes my charm switch! "Woah. Who says I'm trying to impress you?" Clearly her, but if people have also started rumors about THIS, then people have been spreading quite true rumors! She tilted her head in quite a cute manner. Oh how I wish she wasn't so…uptight about kissing me…She was just looking at me. Not specifically into my eyes, like usual, but like she was trying to get a point across. But I can't say no to HER eyes…that's the problem. I can't let go of how…Beautiful they are…"Fine." She stopped her intimidating 'Clare-stair' "I'll call off the dogs, smooth things over…"

"I knew you were smart," She smiled at me. But what she doesn't know is that I have the best taste in girls! I kept staring at her. I don't think she can beat me at a stair off. I raised my eyebrows as a challenge.

"Eliiiii." I heard someone call my name. Oh. Fitz.

"Oh, two syllables. Good. Good for you!" Oops! I let that slip out. Well, at least he SHOULD get the message that everyone knows he's stupid.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

I took a few courage-filled steps towards him, "You broke my car. Just apologize, and we can all just go back to ignoring each other's existence."

"Sure! No problem. I'm sorry." Wow. It actually worked. "About your nards." Umm, what happened to my nards?

"My nards-?" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! He cut me off by kicking me…well…in the nards…and RIGHT in front of Clare too…ugh. She's gonna think I'm a wuss. I grabbed my crotch in pain, ugh. Stupid man parts. Why do they have to hurt?

"…I apologized." I heard Fitz say. I hope he wasn't talking to Clare. Such garbage like him doesn't even deserve to talk to Clare.

Clare went down to my side, with her hands laying on my back. Which WOULD'VE felt nice…but…I feel…numb. Thanks Fitz. "Um…What can I do?" She was being comforting, just like yesterday. How come every time someone tries to comfort me, I end up getting hurt? Like…Before my mom died, I fell off my bike…and the day after…never mind. Forget it…Some days I guess…have been…scarring my heart…

"Don't. Touch. Anything." I requested of her…She listened, and just sat there with me. "Still don't think I should punch him?" I asked her. Of course, I wanted to. For making me look like a fool in front of MY girl.

"No, I think it'd only make things worse." She warned me. She was still waiting. She was silent for a moment… "Look…I'm just a bit worried about you…since…yesterday didn't go so smoothly. I'm sorry for being rude like that…and leaving." I didn't say anything…I just nodded. Trying to get over the searing PAIN. Look at it on the bright side! At least Clare doesn't HATE you!

"You don't have to wait with me…blue eyes…" Wow. Even though I'm in pain, I'm still flirting with her… Well…it eased the pain a little bit. "

"Don't call me that when you're in pain! Only when you're not, ok?" She knew that she would ease it a little by talking…She smiled…But not her full smile…just a…fake smile, I think she was trying to assure me that I would be ok…She always assures me of the best. I like that. I guess it's time for me to get off the sidewalk, and stand back up to walk down the lanes of my master plan. Both of them…There's one involved with love, and another with hate. "Here, I'll help you." She wrapped her arms under my shoulder, to support me up. I put my arm around her shoulder. Not to get me up, but more to…indirectly plant my move on her. "You ok?" She asked me.

I nodded, "I am now." I winked and smirked at her.

Her giggle absolutely made my heart melt, "Here, let's get to class."

"Sure thing, Blue eyes!" I smiled at her, I noticed I still had my arm around her. I hope she doesn't notice, because I don't want to let her go… She rolled her eyes at me. "Hey! You said when I wasn't in pain!"

"Whatever!" She let out the most adorable laugh ever. It ALMOST beat the time that she snorted…I smirked at her! *RIIIIIING* That's the bell…I hope she didn't notice that. But who am I kidding, everyone notices the bell…"Oh…it's class time…!"

Shoot! She noticed! Well…what do I do? Oh right. Eli Charm. Capture her in your essence! "Uh…Um…Do you want me to walk to you to class?" She looked up at me, and went out of my arms! Dammit! She walked in front of me, and faced me.

She let out a subtle smile and mentioned, "You kinda already did." She looked over at her homeroom…I forgot the teacher's name…but…it didn't matter. I just remembered that the class was quite near to the front door of the school…Hah. Smooth, Eli. You've already walked her to class!

"Oh…ok then! I guess I better get to mine!" So I went off into the mysterious hallways, my day of learning, now begins.

**...**

So, I decided to take Morty out for a joy ride…two blocks away from the school. This time, with no Clare. I went to the dot, mainly because I saw Adam was heading there, and I needed to talk to him. When I walked in, I saw Fitz and his little, 'crew.' They silently laughed at me as I entered the dot. Oh, there's Adam! He was just sitting there, headphones in ear. So I decided that my Fitz problem was worth hearing way more than his music, for now, at least. I'm pretty sure he wanted to put it into play as much as I did. "Got a sec?" I asked. He looked at me, giving an OK to speak. "I think it's time to take down Fitz."

"What happened?" he asked me. Oh, I forgot he wasn't there to back me up, like he usually was… But it's ok, I understand..

"I tried to talk to him…and it got personal. As in my 'personal' area." I let him know. He looked at me confusedly.

"Your…locker?" Wow, Adam…Um…"Guide me out here." He said…umm…His confusion confused me!

"He kneed me...low below…" Ugh…I could remember the pain…Stupid…Neanderthal.

"Aww, man…I hate it when that happens…Hurts so bad…" He looked away from my face. I don't think he's ever experienced that…Lucky him…

"Uh. You with me?" I ignored the fact that he sounded like he was faking. He didn't say anything; he just looked back at him. I began walking, and I heard him follow.

"Hey, Fitz." Cough cough, moron, cough cough.

"Back on your feet?" He said, making his friends laugh. If it wasn't for Clare being in my head 24/7, I would've probably insulted him…not getting to the point…"What do you want?"

"For me and my friends not to be at a cold war with you and yours. A peace treaty."

"And I'd go for that because…?"

I pulled out my…'legit' ID from my pocket. "Take a look." On the back, it said 'For novelty purposes only' He was stupid enough not to read the back label.

"You're 22?" HAHAHAHA. I was laughing SO hard inside. I CLEARLY overestimated this guy! He was WAY more stupid than I thought!

I still tried to keep my cool...shaking my head, "Nope…" He checked out the 'ID' and raised his eye brows in shock.

"Great fig. You can get smokes?" He asked. I wouldn't ever buy them partly because I hate stuff like that…but…it still carried on with the plan.

"Even better, I can get you one of those." I stared him down. "If you agree to leave me and my friends alone."

"Deal." He sternly said. He really wants those illegal substances! We gave each other a handshake.

Adam and I walked away… "That's it?" Adam questioned me. I suppose he wanted more…Gore…and pain…But, I couldn't do that with Clare by my side…ya know? "I thought taking Fitz down would be more…ya know…awesome."

Adam clearly under estimated me. "Trust me. I have a plan."

"Ok man, if you say so." Adam was unsure of it. Probably because he didn't know what the entire plan was. I like to take down my enemies silently…with no one knowing the plan. But I've got Fitz RIGHT where I want him. In the middle of the trust zone, which I'm about to break.


	7. Something worth fighting for 2

I feel as if this chapter is VERY boring. I'm sorry. But I think after this chapter, I'm going to branch out from the actual series. I honestly hate having the feeling like I have to follow along with it, because I feel as if it's not really my own. So, I will warn you, this IS boring, but it'll be necessary because of the chapter I put up previously from this one. And I'm sorry for any confusion in the next chapters, because I'm not following along with the series, so…yeah! I may have a chapter or two with things from the show, just to add some pieces together. Thanks for understanding! (unless you don't…then, thanks for nothing, I guess!, HAHA, see you after the chapter!)

Ah! Finally! It is THE day. The day that ONE of my plans come into effect! Plan 'TDFSA' Or in other words, plan 'Take Down Fitz's Sorry Ass.' That one I've only had a day to come up with! But it's still genius. Why, he has nary a clue what we have headed for him. Yesterday, Adam and I did research on Canada's most wanted list, looking for a guy that resembles Fitz even scarcely. We put in all the stats of the escaped arsonist, and BAM! We have a plan in effect.

Adam and I were walking out of class, trying to find this bozo. Him and his 'crew' were outside…I'm not exactly sure WHAT they were doing, but I could guarantee that it was something stupid. "How would you like the access of enjoying the finer things that youth prohibits?" we walked over to the table.

"Do you have the ID or what?" He firmly said. Of course I have the ID! I can't find something more amazing than this! Who KNOWS what the cops could do to him!

"Do we? Please, my guy's an expert craftsman." Hah. I love pranks, it gives me a chance to…hurt him without really HURTING him…Well, I'm following exactly what Clare's been saying. I'm not going to use violence.

"Looks good!" He said. Are you serious? All I used was a printer, a VERY thick piece of paper, and a LAMINATING machine! Ugh…I REALLY over estimated him! He STILL hasn't had the nerve of reading the back.

"So…we're good, no more hassles?" I asked him as assurance. I would LOVE it, if he would leave me, Adam, and Morty alone. If he ever hurt Clare, I would KILL HIM. The THOUGHT sends me quivers down my spine.

"Yeah. As long as this works." Good. Oh, how I love tricking my enemies.

"You have my word." YES. Believe me. Trust me, Fitz. Fall RIGHT into my trap.

The Neanderthal took him, and his little group of monkeys off into the circus we call…high school. Adam and I sat back down on the bench they were using. He didn't look so…thrilled. But based on the uh…kicking incident that he didn't understand, why would he get this one? But he's a smart kid, just a little…confused… "So…what's the plan." I knew he didn't get it.

"When the police find Fitz's fake ID, and mistake him for an escaped arsonist, hilarity ensues." I assured Adam. He seems a little…uh…not exactly shaky, but I don't think that he believes that this will work.

"What'll we do until then?"

"Ahh grass hopper, there are ways to expedite the process." I explained to him. After that we just sat quietly, watching the scenery. *RING* that's the bell! Time to let everything sync in!

**...**

Clare met me at my locker. "Hey! I tried IMming you yesterday…where were you?"

"My brother." Fitz said, referring to me, while dabbing my shoulder. Yuck, he touched me. Now I will have to BURN this jacket. "And sister." He pointed at Clare. Aww, poor Clare. A piece of FILTH pointed at her.

Clare's eyes followed Fitz in confusion. She was pretty much speechless for those few seconds. "Looks like you made peace with your tormentor." She let out. HAH. So she THINKS.

"So he THINKS." I pointed out. I'm not just going to GIVE him something good without something bad, I'm NOT allowing him to get away with hurting Morty.

"Right, mission accomplished." I'm pretty sure she's onto my tracks. But also I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to make assumptions.

"No. My mission is just getting started. That Neanderthal started something. And I'm gonna end it."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked me. I know she's worried about me…I feel it. But I hope she doesn't get mad…

"I'm gonna show him that my reputation is more than just a rumor." Just to clear up all this fog. I would much rather NOT be stuck in a whole bunch of drama right now, but of course… We're in a circus…I looked at her, and raised my eyebrows.

So, I walked out. I knew she was going to try to talk to Adam to tell me to stop what I'm doing. I know Clare way too well for her to just not do anything. Oh…look. It's Fitzy boy. Plan 'TDFSA' is a GO! He walked out of the school as I momentarily stalked him. I'm guessing he was going to go down the street to access his 'special card.' Yes. Do what my mind commands you. And I was right. You know, it was really bad planning of construction workers to build a cigar shop down the street from a high school. But they sure did help me out with my plan! He came out with his pack of cigarettes…I guess that store owner is a moron as well…

And now, to call the cops. I feel like an expert at this. Mainly because I've already called them to arrest my dad. "911. There's a fight out on McGrath street. It looks serious." I tried my best to sound terrified. "No, I can stay on the line…Oh no! They see me, come quick!" And I shut my phone. Action time! I'm so glad I have tough skin.

I approached Fitz. "Hey MORON. So the ID worked, eh?" I smirked, "Those things will kill ya!" I warned him.

"What the hell do YOU want?" He asked me in his 'tough guy' voice. Hah. Courage time! I pushed my hands with as hard of force as I could. And he lifted my shirt up by my collar in shock. I couldn't help but smile, because I knew that this was SO going to work. "Bad move, Eli." He dragged me to a crevice between two stores, and it's where they kept their garbage. So there were a bunch of garbage bins. He punched me, causing me to crash into a wall. Hmm…whip lash much? But, what else would you expect, I pretty much MADE him beat me up! He used all those COMMON bully fighting techniques, so I wasn't very surprised. He pushed me into garbage bins, into the ground, into his fist, kicked me. OW, that one actually KINDA hurt. Hmm…let's just say that the reason WHY he's not hurting me so much…Well…every punch, and kick, and hit that I took from him, I thought of Clare, so the pain would ease a lot faster. BOOSH. I hit the ground. I got the wind knocked out of me, but it briefly came back. He then sat on me! Wow! He was heavy! He repeatedly punched me in the face, not his strongest. It stung a BIT…but…ehh…I can manage. "Had enough?" he politely, yet rudely asked me.

"You punch like my grandma." I ordered. I wasn't going to give up.

"Oh really?" He hit my face hard to where as my head turned the other way. I caught him off guard and grabbed a bin, and put it in front of me as a distraction. He grabbed me and threw me on top of the bin that I attempted to use as a distraction. Not exactly my BEST move, but it still continued on.

Sirens. They were here. Fitz was trying to run off, but I held his leg, to prevent him from running, because I was absolutely SURE that he would "Let go! It's the cops, man!"

"HEY! THIS IS OVER! NOW!" The officer lady commanded. She grabbed Fitz, and the other one grabbed me. They put us up against a wall, and checked for our wallets. "You two, stay right here, while I run these." She ordered. Fitz would've tried to escape, if an officer wasn't watching behind us. The officers scrimmaged through our wallets, looking for something valuable

"Sucks to be you." Fitz added in, panting. Like he hasn't ever been arrested before!

"Why is that?" There's nothing that can possibly _suck_ in my life right now. I got Clare, I'll GET him arrested, I have **HIM** in jail...my life's pretty much at an all time high!

"My fake ID…they won't even KNOW who I am." Fitz said. Yes. That's exactly what you think. I've caught you off guard, Neanderthal. I quite enjoy my wits!

"Well…I guess it's your lucky day!" I lied, of course. I was the master at lying. But It seemed as if I could never wipe the smile of defeat off my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me. Of course, I didn't want to stir up any MORE drama, and show him my smile, result in "What are YOU smiling at?" which would result in more conflict within the two of us. One step at a time, Eli, one step at a time.

I watched Fitz be a tad bit nervous at the 'crime scene' He was banging his head on the brick wall, in frustration. Well, there was nothing really in his head to damage, in the first place. I heard a car door open, then shut. Obviously, it was the cops' car. "Ok. This one's good." She was referring to me, the only one without an ID…Yup. That's right. I had this ALL perfectly planned out from the beginning.

"Come on, put your hands behind your back." One of the cops patted me on the back.

"What about me, officer?" I looked at the woman. I'm sure I didn't stir ANY trouble. I just simply put an END to all this.

"You can go. We have BIGGER fish to fry, today, huh?" The other one mentioned, hah. I'm free. This is working out PERFECTLY.

"I didn't do anything!" Fitz proclaimed. But who would believe someone with a convict's name? No one.

"Yeah, and you got nothing to worry about, you have the right to remain silent." The lady officer commanded Fitz. Fitz looked VERY confused. Like I said, hilarity ensues, and it did.

"What did he tell you?" He demanded. Hah. He was SO nervous. I'm guessing he would always run off before being caught…Which I find highly unlikely…Well…everyone has their stories…and frankly, I don't care about his past right now. He ruined my past, present, AND future.

"I can make that an order." The officer said sternly. "Get in the car." He looked back at me in cluelessness. I raised my eyebrows in confirmation. It was ALL me.

He looked at me in fear, while I silently glared at him through the window. I stared so hard, that I tasted blood. Hmm…maybe that wasn't out of fury, but…that didn't exactly matter. I couldn't believe it, I passed it through. The car drove away. He had a look of regret, and fear on his face. And THAT'S why you don't mess with me. All the people that I've had to get back at have ended up with the same look on their face.

Well, before things get TOO serious, I suppose that Clare must've noticed that I wasn't there for English…So should I face her, and see what she says? Hmm…Perhaps a brighter side to my day? Sure!

I walked back over to Degrassi, which only took me approximately 5 minutes, because it was just a few blocks away. And there's not too much traffic in the middle of the day to wait for cars…so…perfect timing, Eli!

Ok…I'm coming down towards my Algebra class…so if Clare comes along, just keep it cool, man. What was that tingling sensation on my lips? I know it wasn't Clare, OR her name being said ON my lips…hmm…Ok! Let's do the smart thing, and touch it, Eli!

Oh…look. It's Clare. She spotted me, and rapidly walked over, here comes the yelling! Brace yourself!

"Where were you this afternoon?" She questioned. She was way too worried about me, but I kinda appreciated it.

She walked RIGHT beside me; her eyes were like…two crystal balls when they were as worry-full as hers was at the moment. "Conflict resolution." I said in a rather happy smile…partly because of her, and partly because I finally conquered the enemy. But MORE because I can tell that she really cares.

"So it's resolved?" She said, cheerily. She stared at me, demanding to know what's been going on. Truth is, she knows EXACTLY what's going on…She knows that my life isn't so…amazing, but…maybe this incident just got her scared to death or something. Hmm… she won't be too happy, seeing as I got him arrested. "So much for non- violence." Was my lip really THAT bad?

Ok…calm her down. She's gonna hate me. "Don't be discouraged, but nobody got hurt." I HAD to assure her. I was absolutely POSITIVE that she would end up yelling at me ONE day or another.

Hmm…What is she doing? She's too unpredictable these days! She put her hand out and…umm…touched my cut. It WAS stinging the whole time…but…she made it feel better, cuz after she touched it, it felt numb again. "What happened?" She questioned me. Ok…she's not gonna be too happy.

"Cops had to break up a fight…" She looked at me more…densely, she froze. Might as well take a chance! "Someone 'accidentally' put the name of an escaped arsonist on Fitz's ID! Oops!" At least she knows that I didn't _punch_ him! Then she would be even MORE mad. "He'll be spending a few hours in the 'cop shop'." I laughed, hoping…well, her reaction at ALL from this point.

"You had him arrested?" She violently said. It seemed like she was taking Fitz's side! Ugh! Ok, THAT's the LAST thing I wanted. She stopped looking at me. I guess she was just…irritated…I guess. She slowly, but surely enough sped up her walking, stepping away from me.

"…He'll be out as soon as they clear up the mistaken identity! Let's just say I'd rather be feared by Fitz than _liked._" She still WOULDN'T look at me. So, are you telling me that all that we've built up is WAISTED?

"So that's it." She still never bothered to look back. I felt like we were already in a fight…but we're not even together. I'm kinda getting sick of these games…and yet, I'm still willing to play.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" She thinks I'm a jerk…and I wouldn't want to be that to her…especially her…

"I don't know? I was just on my way to Simpson's office to express concern over your mental stability!" She finally turned around. But more in irritation than, 'I love you Eli, let's stop fighting!' Curses.

"Clare!" It seems like the worst plan that I can possibly do right now…but charm her... "Give me some credit! Worse that happens is that he gets caught for a fake ID possession. _Might_ have to go to court."

I could see the anger cooling down in her eyes. But not enough. "And…what if he tells the judge where he got it?" He voice was less angry and irritated, and more… 'Oh Eli, I'm so worried about you!'

"Then it's just my words against his…!" I stated. I can get my way out of this. And plus, the worst that happens, I tell him what happened. Fitz damaged my car, I got back at him by giving him a fake ID that CLEARLY said, 'For novelty purposes only'. Then the judge would just blame HIM for not reading the back. AND he began to beat me up. And everyone would just see that he was flat out stupid!

"Well, he's gonna be pretty mad." Well, of course Clare! I got him arrested! But now, I know that he'll be afraid to mess with me.

Clare looked away, as I did also. I didn't want to get caught up in her eyes…again. Like I always did. "…Speak of the devil." He immediately caught my eye. Clare went behind me in...fear. Aww, she thinks I can protect her! Which is so true, but…yeah!

Fitz got closer, and closer, but finally, "Good one, Eli. You got me." He knew it was a prank all along, he just didn't quite follow the footsteps in the right order, I suppose. Hah.

"You DO realize the ID was for novelty purposes only?" I finally brought up those famous words from out my head, back into reality.

"I'll have to tell that to the judge!" Court, no problem. I can get rid of them. My mom always used to testify against my dad! Then…they got divorced…I highly regret not being there for my mom when she died…But it wasn't my fault…I didn't know that….You know what. Nevermind. I…She's not…I can't think of anything to say…There's nothing to say about that anymore…My eyes couldn't water just yet.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I flatly stated. I couldn't let any of my emotion out…

"It's too bad for you, I'm a slow leaner." Well…Fitz, that's a bit too obvious. We ALL know that you're not very smart! He shoved past Clare and I. I hope he didn't touch Clare. Then I'd REALLY do some damage to him.

I turned around, watching his 'body language' he was stressed out. Precisely. "You two at war?" Clare asked. Well…high school is a battlefield, after all.

"I'm in his head. Right where I want to be." And from now on, he won't beat up on any of us.

"Look, Eli. I'm worried about you. You're…You've been through so much this week…And court? I don't think you can handle that."

"Clare. If I can handle a beat up from him, and a yelling from you, then I'm pretty sure I can take a testimony against a judge." I smirked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't look at you like this." She walked off into the girl's bathroom. She's not gonna go cry, is she? Well, I wouldn't say 'no' to comforting her. I just stood there. I would wait until school was over, she would have to come out some time, right? I checked my watch. It had barely even been a minute…but…the minutes feel like hours when I'm around her. She came out with a paper towel…One wet, and one dry. "Come here." She told me in the doorway of the bathroom.

"In the bathroom…? Umm…not to kill the mood, but I don't think it works like that." I came walking towards her anyways. She was walking out of the doorway.

"Not IN the bathroom, silly!" She came closer. Ok, it's either she's gonna clean the windows, or she's gonna clean my cut. Either way, she's cleaning _something_. We stopped by the window.

"Cleaning the windows?" I smirked, and jokingly asked her.

"No! Here!" She put the cold, wet one on my lip. "Feeling better?"

"Don't I always?" Charm is on!

"What do you mean?" Great…

"Umm…nothing…just ignore me."

"Ok? Here, hold this." She made me hold the wet paper towel to my face. It felt a lot better when she did it. She folded up the dry one into a square, then grabbed my wrist. She looked at me, Unintentionally, I think, and I raised my eyebrows at her. She put my hand that was holding the paper towel down at my side. I tossed it in the garbage that was next to me. She put the dry one on, dabbing it.

"Do you _enjoy_ playing nurse with me?" I asked her.

"Sure thing. Hey. Do you wanna give me a ride?"

"Definitely! Wait, what's your next class?"

"Cooking. Yours?"

"Umm…History…" I had to think about it for a second. She made me forget my _existence_ on the earth for a second.

"Well…History is on the way to cooking, you wanna walk?"

"…Ok…? Sure thing." We did exactly what she said. She's finally taking a lead.

"So…were you afraid of fighting Fitz? Or…more like…letting him beat you up?"

"Well…no, not really, and hey! It's your fault that I let him beat you up, but you also helped me mend this plan together in a way…using non-violence."

"Thank God! If you got another bruise on your head, you might actually dent that thick skull of yours!"

"Well…hey! It's better than me getting brain damage!" We stopped. "Wait, why'd you stop?"

"History class? It's right there." She pointed. Oh right…It's history class…

"Oh…right…" I looked over at the cold part of the world…And crossed the border. Oh how I miss the other side.

"Have fun!" She sarcastically said, waving to me.

"No! I miss the other side! Clare! Do they still laugh out there?" I played along. She rolled her eyes, and I took my seat. Second row...but I sat near the door, so it's not as bad… I saw her and Alli meet up, I think they had the same class. Hah. That's funny, me and Drew in the same class, and her and Alli…Wow. Talk about ironic!

"Ok! Almost every did their assignments." Mrs. Kwan looked over at Drew…He sat beside me…I saw him just look down at the floor. His grades are apparently bothering him. Why couldn't Alli just help him? She's smart…

I permanently ignored the teacher, and just thought about Clare…I grew butterflies in my stomach. I can't control it. But think about it, after this, she asked me to give her a ride home! She _asked_, and this time, she didn't miss the bus! Was she planning to yell at me, or what? I'm not sure. She's been taking the lead, lately, maybe it's my turn. I'll do it this time. But first, I'll have to be sure of some things.

…

I knew right where Clare's locker was, so I decided to scare her. I'll sneak up behind her… Hmm…what should I say? Oh…I could ask her to go to Band Slam next week with me! Ok…there's nothing like a good concert…but the thing I'm concerned about are the bands. I saw the 'three tenners'…? Connor, Wesley, and Dave? They're not gonna play my type of music…Oh well, there's bound to be one OTHER person.

I saw her approach her locker. I hid behind the corner. "Hey! Go to Band Slam with me!" I said in a deep voice, scaring her. Hah. I made her jump. I woulda done the 'guess who' thing…but I don't think we're THAT serious yet…I need to wait it out…as always.

"Eli! You scared me!" She was panting. Hmm…what to do. Calm her down, with your hands on her shoulder. I reached out, and she grabbed my wrists.

"I WOULD'VE said, 'relax', but, you took my hands of their free will!" I smirked at her. Aww, her chuckle is…sweet sounding…Snap out of it. "Here, let's get outta here." Nice save, Eli. Great charm switch, by the way.

"Ok, let's go!" She willingly said. We began walking out the school doors. "Oh, there's Morty!" he was very close to where the doors were, cool.

"Oh, SOMEONE actually used his real name _besides_ me! He's gonna be happy!"

I held the door open for her. It feels like it's been forever since I've done that.

"Thank you!" She smiled at me, and shut the door herself.

Butterflies…stomach…no nausea…that's good. "Clare…why did you want me to drive you home?"

"Uhh…the bus is filthy! You don't want me to catch a cold, do you?"

"No of course not…But…Do you have a secret?"

"From certain people…yes…" She looked at me hopeful.

"Good…Cuz I have one too…" Man up Eli. Don't say you have to go to the bathroom.

"You wanna go first?"

"Um…"

"I'm falling in love with you." Oh…so much pressure was held on me while I said that. But why isn't she responding.


	8. THE day

Haha, sorry for ending it in suspense, guys! Haha. Enjoy today's chapter!

She sat down, speechless for what felt like hours. "I-I-I….I don't know…"

"What to say?" I cut her off…to spare her with words. Maybe I shouldn'tve.

"Well…I'm not exactly…" She looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Sure what to do?" I gave her an apologetic face, instead of a smile. I can't describe these horrible feelings I feel right now. She turned away…muttering, 'shoot' very quietly to herself. She thought I couldn't hear her… "Clare. Look at me. It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

"No, it's not that, it's…" She leaned in closer to whisper something. "Just, turn your head to the right."

"Why?" I whispered back to her. I couldn't tell why she wanted me to. What, was there an 'I love you Eli' banner in her window.

"Just do it." She said, firmly, but not forcefully.

Well…what was there to lose? "Fine, but I don't see your-" I was cut off by…what I couldn't believe. A kiss. She kissed me. SHE kissed me. Well...why would I ever refuse? I took my hand and put one around her soft, silky hair, she took her hand, and squeezed my neck, which brought me closer to her. Our lips…crashing…nothing like I've ever felt before. Ever. But why the heck am I thinking right now? I…I should be rejoicing!

She let go. WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? "What are you thinking?" She so RUINED her OWN moment! Well…and mine too…but…she started it!

"Well…umm…I was wondering why you wanted me to look right, your lips kiiinda got in the way…" I smirked at her.

"Well…does THIS answer your question?" She leaned in more.

I can't believe I'm going to stop her. "Clare. Wait. What are YOU thinking?" I couldn't help but become serious.

"I'm thinking that I'm an idiot for not telling you this before…" She looked down.

"Clare, whenever you look down, it makes me think that you like the floor MORE than me." I smiled, to let her know that I was kidding.

"Eli…"

"What?"

"So, you're falling IN love with me…You don't love me yet?"

"No, Clare…I DO…I just…I didn't know how you would respond.

"Oh…Well…Don't let Fitz hurt you anymore…I wanted to DIE of my worried feelings for you." Her eyes began to water. "Eli…My parents are getting divorced. And I can't bear to keep on watching this…go on. When I saw him kick your…you know…it-" I wouldn't let her carry on with that sentence.

"Clare…I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me of THAT moment. How about the one after that…the good ones…"

"Which one...? There are far too many in my mind where my stomach got all…shaky." She smiled that brilliant smile that made me want to…Smile…And…so I did.

"Hmm…instead of dropping you off…What if we just…went somewhere?" I didn't want to spend my afternoon alone this lovely, Friday evening!

"Sure! But one thing…Would you consider that a…date?" She smiled. And…yes, that's exactly what I would've thought.

"Clare…It's whatever you want it to be." I flashed a smirk to her lovely face.

"Then it is!" Oh…butterflies…Veins, adrenaline pumping, can't…can't stand it. Ugh. Too…confusing. Must, keep thoughts together. Not even kryptonite can stop my powerful feelings for this girl. I've gone head over heels for her…And now, she knows it.

"Ok, princess, let's get you to some fun before your knight in…gothic armour takes you back to your castle." I teased her.

"I would call you more of…my prince…" She winked at me… I'm afraid that she stole all of my 'Eli charm' when she kissed me… But at least not I know how she feels.

"Hmm…did YOU steal my Eli charm, because I can't seem to find it, along with my heart? Have any of those been lying around?"

"Yeah, I stole them…They're in my bag!" She tilted her head a cute manner.

"Ok…would you mind if I had them back please?" I asked her.

"No problem!" Aww…she kissed my cheek! How adorable is she?

I caught her head before she could bring her head back. "Yeah, if you don't mind…You'll be here, like this, forever." I smirked, and felt it rub up against her cheek…She was such…soft…warm skin…

"Focus on the road, Romeo." She restrained herself from my grip, as I wasn't hesitant to let her go. She can do whatever she wants to…I don't want to force her to do anything.

"If you insist, Clare bear!" I continued my…safe driving. She was just sitting there…silently…She reached over for my hand, I could see it at the side of my eyes. "Well…I can't focus when you're distracting me!" I smirked. She carefully placed her hand back on her lap. "I never told you to not do it though…!" Of course I had to make a move on her… I really don't want her to stop though…But she did…Dammit. Screw myself.

She reached back over…THANK YOU LORD! "You like this, don't you?" She questioned me…Well…OF COURSE, CLARE! Honestly, I don't know what to say further from this…

"Hmm…Clare, ONLY if you want me to."

"Oh…then I guess not."

"What? Clare! You obviously can't read my mind very well!" Hah. I hope she doesn't really think that.

She chuckled. "Eli! I was kidding!" I smiled at her.

"I know! I just wanted to hear you get mad!"

"UGH! ELI! WHAT THE HECK? Hey, did you like that?" Her laugh is so cute! Ugh…I'm turning into a sap…Wait…I've BEEN one.

"Always Clare, always." She hasn't stopped smiling from the moment she got into Morty…Thank God for my Eli charm!

"Oh. By the way, I never found out where you were taking me…"

"Uh…Let's just say…it's a surprise. Um…You wanna listen to something or something?"

"Sure!" I reached for the radio, and touched a UFO. Not an alien spaceship. But an unidentified Floating object...I was too focused on the road to know exactly what I touched. So…I briefly looked over. It couldn't hurt, right? Oh…it was her…hand."Uh…oh, sorry…" She looked at me and apologetically smirked at me. OH! She DID steal my charm! It's supposed to be MY smirk!

"Don't be." And I HAVE to steal back my charm, so of COURSE I'll wink at her! I went and grabbed her hand, while I still had the chance to…Finally, something good. She jumped, and was a bit frightened. "Having fun?" I just HAD to ask her.

"YES! OF COURSE!" She yelled at me. It was hot…But frightened me a bit.

"Um…why'd you yell at me, Princess Clare?"

"I thought you thought I was cute when I yell!" She teasingly admitted.

"Ah, Clara, ¿cómo estás escalofríos por mi espina dorsal" Oh, just so you know, THAT means: 'Oh, Clare, how you send shivers down my spine."

"Umm…what?" Hah. That's right! I forgot she doesn't take Spanish class. Oops!

"Oh…You don't speak Spanish?"

"You do?" She gave me a ''googly-eyed' stare.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm…Only if I knew what you were saying…but it sounded nice! I think it's cute how you roll your tongue like that!"

"Hey! It wasn't my choice!"

"Ok, yeah, AND COMING HERE WASN'T MY CHOICE!"

"Blue eyes, it's cute, but you're hurting my ears…" I smirked at her.

"Well, you always smirk, but I never say anything…" She teased me.

"Because smirking is my THING." She smirked! "Hey! Don't steal my face!" I yelled out at her, in a joking manner of course.

"Aww, you can't share your face with me, or something?"

"Umm…If a piece of skin ever falls off my face, I'll give it to you!"

"…No…it's ok, I'm fine."

So…we reached the final destination. At the hills of Toronto, overlooking the tops of millions of houses…with their lights shining bringht. "And we're here! This is our final destination!"

"Really, no more surprises?" She sounded as if I was going to push her OFF the cliff.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" She opened the door. Stood up…and came back in. "What? Good, bad, smells like sewage? Anything?"

"It's…amazing…but…I'm scared of heights."

Well, after hearing THAT. I opened the door, as she did too. I WAS going to open her door for her, but…She stepped out by herself. "Here, Clare, close your eyes."

"Yes, master!" She rolled her eyes, and smiled. I walked behind her, as she obeyed my 'command'. When I reached her, I cupped one of my hands around her eyes. So I knew she wouldn't look.

"Hey! I felt your eyelash move! Don't open your eyes, Clare bear!

"Fine! But Eli, I'm scared!"

"Ok…!" I took my free hand, and took hers. "Trust me now?"

"Ehh…to SOME extent." She shrugged.

"Here, sit down." I sat her down on Morty's hood. She listened. "Ok...Let me guide you." I let go of her hand, and placed it on her left shoulder. "Keep your eyes closed." I gently brought her down, my right arm was around her two shoulders, to give her some balance. I was sure to keep about an inch away from her face to scare her. "Ok, you can open your eyes now…" I whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes, "ELI!" She began panting. HAH. We both were laughing at the hilariousness of the moment. "Ok, ya gotta stop doing that to me!" She smiled. I leaned in, and looked down at her…soft…lips, then into her eyes…She saw the moment, as I wanted it to come more and more. "Hurry up and kiss me!" SHE even noticed.

"Only if you insist!" I leaned in. I think this time, she wanted ME to lead. And…so I will. "Oh…but don't steal away my charm again." Hah. She rolled her eyes. I guess I just…kissed her. I have no other way to describe it other than…AMAZING. She stopped moving. And since she stopped moving, I did. There were just two frozen Canadian on the hood of my hearse…Hmm… I released, I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Is something on your mind?"

"No…" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ok…yes…I just can't stand my situation…I mean…at home…It's so awkward. My dad sleeps on the couch….If he even sleeps there at all…And I don't feel like seeing them tonight…"

"Well, Clare. My house is pretty lonely…You're welcome to stay the night."

"Umm…How will I get my stuff?"

"You can either pick it up…or I have clothes."

"Ok…I'll just call and tell my mom that I'm staying over at Alli's or something."

"Sounds great! You wanna go now? It's getting a bit late…for 5:00, it's getting a bit dark!"

"Yeah…Maybe we should…My mom will get all…erratic if I don't call…" I laid my head down on the hood and just relaxed for a second. She got up. "Oh…you ready to go?"

"Yeah…just I don't know looking at the aurora is really…pretty…reminds me of your eyes…"

"Ok loverboy, let's head home before anything drastic happens…like your charm falls off this giant hill!" She looked at me with a 'Clare-stare'. She stood up…"AHH! ELI! I'M GONNA FALL!"

"No, Clare, if you yell, you might make an avalanche…you yell loud…" I smirked at her… *Sigh* Close your eyes again." I told her to do…She listened, mostly because if she didn't she would think she was going to fall… I held her other hand…because if I didn't, I might've walked her off the cliff…let's just say that I can't see in the dark as well as the light…"Ok…get in the car…Then call your mom, princess!" I shut the door on her, and she FINALLY opened her eyes, realizing that she was in the car. Hah. That was the shortest date I'VE ever been on. But at least it's not ending.

I got into the car…Oh…the warmth…Aww…she never told me she was cold…And she didn't even have a jacket. She must hate complaining…Hah. "Hey, mom…" I looked over at her. "I…uh…I'm gonna be over at Alli's tonight…" I smirked at her…raising my eyebrows. What a liar. Hah. "Yeah Mom, I have clothes there…No, don't worry, I'll be fine! I finished ALL my homework. Ok…k, bye!" She took a glance over at me. "Ok…and my night of misbehaving begins…?" Honey, only if you want to.

"Sure…you can think of it that way…" Ok…let's head on down memory lane! "Hmm…do you ALWAYS lie to your mom like that?"

"No…but you're an exception." I raised my eyebrows. "Kidding, I'm just kidding…No…I just don't feel like seeing them right now…I think it's best if I just go…away for a little while..you know, escape from my trapped life style…"

"Ok…that's…good…"

"Wait, are you gonna go to band slam?" She questioned me…I had a feeling she wouldn't, but if I dragged her along, she couldn't really say 'no.'

"Well…if depends, is Dave singing? I heard he was horrible…" Hah. She flickered on the radio. Uhh… My blasting punk rock might've been too much for her… "Umm…you can change it, ya know?" I felt a little embarrassed…I glanced over…and her eyes were widened. She wasn't surprised to see that I liked that kind of music, was she? Hah.

"Yeah, I was planning on it." She smiled at me… She pressed the radio buttons...I have no clue what kind of music she listens to…but if she watched Twilight…then I have a guess on what it is…

She finally stopped flickering through radio stations I've never even heard of, and stopped at one. "_My eyes are no good, blind without her, the way she moves, I'd never doubt her, and when she speaks she somehow creeps into my dreams" _… Hmm…subtle guitar…soft melody… not as horrible as I THOUGHT. Hey! At least it's not like…Jessie McCartney…? Hah. And I like the words… _"She's a doll, a catch a winner, I'm in love, and no beginner, could ever grasp, or understand just what she means…"_ I sat silent...listening to the song…driving of course, I wouldn't stop in the middle of the freeway, then we would BOTH die…and if I killed her…I'd have to rise from the dead, and kill myself three more times…

"You like this song?" I looked over at her, and smirked.

"If you hate it, I can change it…" She put her hand out to press the buttons.

"No…don't, it's a cool song…" I had to listen to the rest, I thought about it…this SO relates to Clare… For me at least…

"You like it…?" She was shocked…? Well…hmm…if something reminds me of her, why would I hate it?

"Yeah…it's not bad… For…whatever genre this is…" Her face lit up…I couldn't help but notice the lyrics to the chorus…

_"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side…from the morning, through the night…Baby stay her, holding my side, close those baby blue eyes…Every moment feels right… I may feel like a fool…but I'm the only one, who's dancing with you…"_

I just sat there like an idiot…amazed at the words… "So…is this your favorite song, or something…?" Because it's mine, now.

"Um…I like it…it's…it's cute!" She smiled at me…I have an idea for this song…

"Ok…we're here! Unpack your bags to the glorious Goldsworthy house, now with a fully stocked fridge, I might add!"

"I don't have any bags…" She smirked at me…Again with her and her smirks! It's beating the heck outta me!

"Ok…then just walk in!" I took out my key, unlocked the door, and OPEN! The door was now unlocked! Hah. I feel like a magician when I magically open the door…with a key… Good thing I cleaned the house…Or else…well…she wouldn't want to be here…

*RIIIIIING!* Clare's phone was ringing…Hmm…I wonder who that could be?

"Oh..shoot, it's my mom…" Her face cringed… "Yeah…Hey mom…what's up…? Yeah, I'm having a good time at the Bhandari's…Why?" Her face suddenly went from happy to upset in a minute… "Oh…well…um…that's because…I'm we're…out of the house?" Oh no..did her mom call to see if she's…Wow..her mom is NOSY! "…Ok…mom…Fine…I'll be home…in a minute…" She shut her phone with the most DEVISTATED look on her face…

"…Clare, what happened?" I couldn't help but ask…

"My mom called the Bhandari's…to make sure I was there ok…And…Well…I have to go…But you can drive me!"

"Are you even joking? You weren't even here for a minute!" …I was concerned…Aww…she can't stay over… My disappointment showed…

" *sigh* I guess today's master plan didn't work…"

"Nope…unfortunately not…"

"Hmm…well next time, we should plan more effectively…" Hmm…SHE actually wants to plan this one!

The drive back to her house was really silent…I didn't really know what more to say… "I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home…"

"Yeah…I know…I'm sorry…I didn't WANT to get you in trouble…"

"No…it's not your fault…I forgot that my mom calls their house…So…It's mine."

"Clare, Clare, Clare…It's my fault for loving you…" I smirked..

"Eli, Eli, Eli…It's my fault for letting you!"

"Ok..it's BOTH of our faults..just promise me that ONE day we can go out somewhere without getting caught…"

"Ok…agreed…maybe when my mom's out to church or something…" She looked over at me…"Oh…here, just stop here, I can walk from here, I'll get in evnen more trouble if she finds out about you…Right now…I'll IM you later…Bye!

"Yeah…definitely, you MUST tell me your punishment!" I smirked at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Hah. Cute…feisty. Her soft lips pressed against my cheek, as I couldn't agree more that this was a wonderful day.

"Nite, Clare.." I watched her take steps to her front door…She waved bye, as I drove off…

But I couldn't get that song out of my head! _"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side…from the morning through the night…Can't get you outta my mind…"_


	9. Freed in a trap

"Hello my fellow compadres of learning! Student council is very excited to inform you that the Band Slam has become the…'Hoedown Throwdown'. Come solo, in groups, or bring that special guy or gal to kick up your heels and bust your move at 'Above the Dot.' Tickets are available at the student council office…Yee haw!"

Wait…the band slam is OFF? Well…I'm obviously NOT going to the Throwdown…Eww…cowboys. Ok…Let's see Degrassi's lunch special…Eww…eww…eww…All the meat entrees looked…disgusting…Call me crazy, but if it began TALKING to me…I wouldn't be surprised…Yeah…maybe I should just stick with the fruit salad and tofu…? The vegetarian combo? Yeah…I should just become a vegetarian…All this meat looks, NASTY. After all, you can't really screw up slicing fruit! Yeah, I'll just grab the fruits and bean paste? It sounds disgusting, but that's really what tofu's made of! "Going vegetarian?" I heard Clare's voice behind me, but she came around and cut me in the line.

"Cutting the lines? Oh, Clare, you're such a rebel!" I smirked at her.

"Seriously, what's up with the anti-meat plate? You're a growing boy!" She patted my head. "Haha, funny, Clare. No…but, just LOOK at that food…It's making me repulsed…!" Ugh, just looking at it… Ugh. Baby barf.

"Ok, ok, I will agree, and THAT'S why I bring food from home."

"Yeah Clare, you have a mother to make you home cooked meals…I'm not EXACTLY the master chef…" We continued on in the cafeteria line, "You wanna grab a seat outside?"

"Sure thing! It is pretty musty in here anyways!" We stepped out of the Degrassi halls, and into the outside world. I took my seat on a bench, she sat on the same side. "So…are you going to the hoedown?" She randomly brought out…

"I'd hate to break it to you…but I think I'm gonna skip out!"

"Aww, why? We can have a 'giddey-up' of a time!" Hmm…I hope she never does that, ever again.

"Giddey-up of a time?' Umm, no thanks, Clare bear." I gave her a…glare…trying to pull off the 'Clare stair' I took a bite of one of the fruit…Is it bad that I can't identify a few of these. Ok, the purple one is a grape…Or a blackberry…Hmm…that's not good.

"Hmm…If I go, would you?"

"Hmm…If I go to the movies, around 8 o'clock, would you?"

"Only if Morty takes us there."

"Ok…I'll pick you up, just…how will you tell your parents? Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah…Hmm…Movie at my house?"

"Ok…that works out a bit better, are your parents out of the house?"

"You mean parENT?" She made an emphasis on the non-pluralness… "My dad's at an apartment, and my mom's at ANOTHER fundraiser for church…she's been going to a lot of those lately. Well…that gives you an excuse to come over…!" She gave me a delighted face.

"Then I hope I have a million more excuses."

"Don't count on it…My mom's a master mind. She knows everything…"

"Clare, she's not there, and what happens in your room, stays in your room."

"Well, Eli…not much is going to happen in my room."

"Except two 'friends' hanging out? Right? I mean, unless you want it to be something more? I'm perfectly fine with anything." She playfully pushed me. I saw Adam walking by. If I'm not mistaken, he was coming near us. "Hey, Clare…should we tell him?" I briefly whispered to her…I doubt she would though, and that's fine, I would understand.

"Well…We're not exactly official yet…and" Official, what?

Adam finally came over to our table, "Umm…Official about what?" Dude…What the heck is UP with this cantaloupe?

"Oh…It's official that I'm not going to the dance." I quickly muttered…

"Oh…lucky you! Drew's making me go with him…I guess he needs…Alli help or something? I'm not exactly sure."

"Oh…Well, if you change your mind, we're having a movie night…So…you're more than welcome to come!" Clare added in. I guess the movie night is still on, even though we're still…'unofficial!'

"Oh. Ok…? Movie night? Sounds…great! But…I can't bail out on Drew…"

"No…it sounds… unofficial!" I HAD to add in. I turned my head around to look at Clare, taking another bite of this…fruit…? Anyways… It's all up to her, and I can't force her to do anything…

"…Ok…?" Adam added in. "Well…you two have fun at your movie…tell me what happens." Adam left the table to give Clare and I some time.

Clare turned to me and sighed…"Eli…things aren't so smoothly in my life-"

"And neither is mine…And I thought it would be cool if we could share our moments of misery…"

"Well…I've never really been through this before…"

"What?"

"Love…I've been hurt…pretty badly…" Oh no…this is getting serious.

"Well…Are you over it yet? Because I don't want to be just a rebound for you Clare…"

"And you aren't, and you won't be…I'm completely over it."

"Then what do you have to lose?"

"Eli! It's not that easy! Remember what I told you a few days ago?"

"What, Clare? There's a lot of things!"

"My parents, my PARENTS, Eli. It's all in a rough patch, and I have to watch them go through it both. It's horrible, and I see it worsen every day! I'm sorry I don't exactly think a BOYFRIEND is a good coping mechanism!" She yelled out, upset. Her crystal blue eyes were beginning to flood.

"You take this as a coping mechanism, Clare?"

"No! But that's not what my mom will think!"

"Again I say, Clare, certain things just…should be left unsaid!"

"Yeah, Eli, I don't really think I can make it to movie night.." She got up, and walked away…Geez! Just two days ago, we were talking like best friends with more benefits than anything…and now we sound like…a married couple…fighting….And II really don't want to. It's the last thing I want to do with her, fight. I sat, lonely at the table…Ok, at least I know that ONE thing is official, people CAN really screw up fruit! And THAT'S more official than me and her. Well…what do I do now? Her mind is CLEARLY hazy from the divorce…and I'm willing to give her some space…just as long as I know that I'm at the other side of her rope….which she's got me hanging ten feet off the ground from…Hey…isn't that a song. A SONG. THAT'S IT.

I hope that I won't screw THIS one up… Adam's just about to approach the halls of Degrassi. We have the next class together, so I won't be so lonely walking to class… "Hey, buddy! Cat fight with your future?" Adam jokingly elbowed me in the shoulder. "I always saw you two happening. It came to me as no surprise at all!"

"Well, Adam, it's not THAT easy. I guess her parents are getting divorced…and she thinks that having a boyfriend is…not a good coping mechanism or something like that…I think she's scared of what her mom will think of her having a boyfriend. She said that we're unofficial…and she told me that she couldn't make it to movie night…"

"Wow…I'm pretty sure she'll come running back to you, 'Oh, Eli! Come back to me!' like she always does…I've noticed that the tables are always turned when she's mad, I mean…the Fitz thingy…she was concerned, then she came RUNNING back! Come on, Eli! You can't possibly think that she'll never talk to you again, after all, you ARE English partners, anyways!" Hmm….Thanks Adam!

"Thanks, man. I already had a plan…but this can get better." Ok…well…If tomorrow's Friday…Then I have to wait until tomorrow to put ANY of this into effect.

"Plan? Like what, blue print master, Eli?"

"Look, I heard this song, that she likes…and I just…it related to her a lot…Like…It talked about her eyes…"

"Wow…YOU'RE SUCH A SAP!" Adam yelled in laghter… I kept a straight face…Everyone was looking at us.

"Hey! Quiet, Adam!" I shushed him…"Look, I—"

"You're in love with Clare, I know, I know…It's obvious, Eli…And I'm pretty sure she feels the same! But, like she said, her life's been going through a rough patch lately…Just give it some time."

"Hah. 'Give her some time'… That's the advice I would always give her…" I looked down… "Ya know, I never thought that I would feel this…excited to gain someone's happiness before …"

"Eli…It's just a thing called…love. And you'll have to accept that she can give you that…odd feeling!" Wow…He gives great advice…

"Yeah…thanks, I couldn't be stable without you!" We walked off into class…thank god the day was almost over! I have chords to practice!

…

Ok…So this song is called "Baby Blue Eyes," Figures, huh? By some band named…'A Rocket to the Moon.' Interesting name…I'm surprised they don't sing about…Saturn or something…Ok…C add 9? What kind of chord is that? Crazy people and their random chords. G…D…Em…Sounds easy enough… Capo on the 4th fret… So, let's give it a shot. _"My eyes are no good, blind without her, the way she moves, I'd never doubt her, and when she speaks, she somehow-creeps into my dreams…" _ I hope it doesn't sound…cheesy. That would be…disappointing?

Well…after a disappointing day, I have to vocally rest myself for a better day ahead of me.

…

"Eli!" An unfamiliar voice greeted my name. It's not Clare, I would know if it wasn't. So…I'll just turn around…Oh…it was Alli. Why is she talking to me?

"Alli? Hi?" I was just as confused as I sounded.

"Clare…"

"Clare, yeah, what about her? Anything? Is she still…upset at me?"

"She said that she didn't hope to frustrate you in anyway…and she's sorry for upsetting the moment."

"Well, thanks Alli, but I would heavily appreciate it if Clare just talked to ME, instead of just making you the messenger."

"Yeah…I told her the same…But…Honestly…I think she's in love with you too…But don't say anything…Her parents are just…upsetting her or something?"

"Yeah…I know, she gave me quite a scare after yelling at me yesterday."

"Here…she wanted me to give you these." Oh…their, their my headphones. I gulped.

"I don't want those back, Alli, just…tell her that I refuse to take it back." Drew was coming around the corner. "Oh, I gotta go!" She rushed away from me, and gave the headphones back to Clare. I saw her roll her eyes. She just looked at me with a….face…A face that I haven't ever seen her make before. I'll just call it, 'the new mysterious Clare face that I've never seen before, and I just really want to make her happy again, so naming her face really means nothing to this situation we're having right now.'

"Hey, down in the dumps?" Adam caught me off guard by tapping me while I was spaced out, resulting in a frightened Eli. Hah.

"Nah…not exactly…it's just…She tried to give me back my headphones…And I told her to keep them…"

"Oh…A love token…I see…Just…Just wait until you sing her the song. She's bound to love it." Adam gave me a slight smile, informing me that things are all good. I feel so thankful that I have a friend like Adam…He can give such GREAT advice, and help me in my time of need!

"Thanks, man. I gotta go head out, before I'm late to class!"

"No problem, good luck today!"

I walked off. Ok. I MUST start my day off with a boom, so it doesn't end in a … bash… Hah.

…

"Ok now, get on grading each other's assignments" Mrs. Dawes ordered us to do. Thank God Clare was my partner.

I turned back at her, and she looked down. "Ok…I'm not completely gonna talk to you, but I'm forced to because of school. So, let's get started." Clare said, still looking down.

"Look, Clare, why are you blowing me off like this?"

"I'm not blowing you off, I'm talking to you, aren't I?"She angrily responded. Great.

"Well, you're not really looking at me when you talk…" I continued looking, hoping to get SOME response back from her straight face. I've never seen her so concerned.

"…E- Eli. I'm not going to explain my personal issues with you during school. We can talk about it later."

"Ugh. Clare. I'm not going to make you talk to me, I know you don't want to. So you can just tap me when you're done reading it." I held my paper back, reaching over my shoulder. The first page said, _"Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't put into consideration of you…or your family issues. I never meant to hurt you…and I'm sorry for being a coping mechanism. To you, or your mom." _I'm pretty sure she's just going to ignore it, and get to the ACTUAL story. I felt a slight tap on my head with the paper, seeing all sorts of red marks. There was a message written back, and a big 'X' over the message that I wrote her, wow. Talk about rejection.

The words said: _"Look, I didn't mean to be that harsh, but I still think that we should be nothing TOO serious. The last thing I need is for my mom to die of cardiac arrest when she finds out that I have a boyfriend. But I still feel like we should keep a little distance so I can focus on my family."_

Ok…I'll give her enough space until tonight…When I see her. Hah. Oh the plans I have for …It'll win her over, so I hope... I didn't respond from her message, I just simply nodded. Whether she saw it or not, I had to respond somehow. I handed her back her paper, reaching over my shoulder, I didn't want to furtherly upset her, after all, she already IS mad at me…It WOULD be a stupid reason if the situation was not about her parents…

But I guess I have to understand.


	10. Speechless

By the way: The song that he sings to her is called "Baby Blue Eyes" By: A Rocket to the Moon. Just to clear up that I didn't write that masterpiece. Ok, read on!

So, I know I'm supposed to take a right down here. Ok, I live five minutes away from her, driving, and I still never see her! Then again, she is mad at me right now… But not for long! I stashed my guitar in the back, acoustic, of course. I'll park a little down the street, so no one will think that Clare or her mom died or something. Hah. That's a good idea. I opened the trunk…wow, I haven't opened Morty's trunk in a while! Ugh. The air freshener hasn't exactly blown back here, has it? Eww. Is THIS how I smell? Well, if it was, then I wouldn't actually notice the scent, and plus, my house smells somewhat…normal, hah, and Axe is pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to mankind! So...I think people would comment more on my scent if I did, and Clare wouldn'tve sat so close to me everywhere we went, hah.

Is her window open? Hmm…I'm not sure. I'll just throw some soft pebbles, and see what happens. After all, she DID say that her mom was out to a church fundraiser or something. It IS supposed to be the day of the 'Hoedown'. Her light was on, so that had to mean that she was in her room. I threw one pebble, two, three. Ok, Clare, my arm is getting tired. I saw her shadow coming towards the window. I began playing as loud as I could.

_"My eyes are no good-blind without her, the way she moves, I never doubt her, and when she talks, she somehow, creeps into my dreams…" _I looked up at the window, to ensure that she was there. I saw her, window open. I tried not to smile, some of it I couldn't hold onto, so I just decided to smirk. _"She's a doll, a catch a winner, I'm in love, and no beginner, could ever grasp, or understand just what she means…" _I saw a little smile come out of her! I think it's working! I took a few steps forward, gazing into the beautiful blue eyes for effect, and because I would've anyways…Hah. I smiled as I knew that these words were approaching. _"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side, til the morning, through the night…Baby stand here, hold to my side, close those baby blue eyes, every moment feels right…I may feel like a fool, but I'm the only one, who's dancing with you." _ I gently strummed down, and gestured to her that I was done.

She smiled, her eyes widening at the appearance of me. "Eli! Your voice!"

"Yeah…I'm a bit, um, musically inclined?" I winked at her, watching her grin ease away bit by bit, but slightly turning into shock of amazement. Cute!

"Well, I'm REALLY sorry for the way I reacted…I guess, the divorce-everything-it came to my head all at the wrong time. I wanted to beat myself up for letting my anger out on you…I really didn't want to, you mean a lot to me, it's true!" She smiled.

"It's fine. Everyone needs to deal with their problems somehow, but Clare. Next time something bad happens, don't let it bottle up, or I'll have to sing more often!" I smirked up at her, I've never seen her smile like that! It's way better than that intimidating one she gave me yesterday. "So…how's movie night goin?" I just HAD to ask. Hah.

"Well, it's not really going anywhere…Mostly because I didn't expect the most important person to come." She flashed me an innocent smile. Man, it's getting cold out here, I began to shiver. Is she going to send me away, or let me in…? I'm not sure. "You wanna come in?" Yes. THANKS for 'Clareifying'. Hah.

"Yeah, I would LOVE to. But mostly because it's only 20 degrees outside! The warmth would be LOVELY."

"Ok…Hang on." I saw her leave the window. I coulda just tried to climb the tree…But the front door seems less complicated! I heard her brief, almost running footsteps scramble to the door. She was in a rush to get me.

"Good evening, Mrs. Edwards! Are you ready for a spectacular movie night?" THANK. GOD IT WORKED OUT. I can't believe it.

"Here, follow me…this is where all the movies will be showcased." She gracefully played along, gesturing her hand to walk onward to the stairs. I hear her inhale deeply. Yes, Clare, be captured in the Essence of, well…Essence (the deodorant 'flavor', for those who were confused. Sorry I had to cut in! Anyways! Back to the story).

I walked into her room. Two things I instantly noticed: 1. It was VERY clean. 2. Two beds? And, THAT' s right! She DOES have a sister! But I have no clue where she is right now, really. She took a seat on her bed, as she patted her hand on it, telling me to sit. "Your room is…um. Clean. Like, REALLY clean." I HAD to mention. She looked away, as I turned to face her. Her cheeks were flushed red. "So, what movie are we watching tonight, Mrs. Edwards?" I never DID find out what movie we were watching.

"Well, uh… I don't exactly—. "She looked away, playing with her hands. "I didn't exactly RENT a movie…" Her voice trailed off in embarrassment. Why is she embarrassed? Hmm, embarrassed or just flat out overwhelmed? Well, I'm not IN her head, so I can't really tell. But if I could read ANYTHING in the world, it would be her thoughts. It would make things a LOT more easy for me!

"Um, it IS movie night, isn't it? Did you send out a message that I didn't get?" I stared her down, challenging to a stare off, but she denied it. So…that didn't EXACTLY go the way I planned. But neither does ANYTHING I plan go the way I planned. It goes 80x's better.

"Well, why don't we just hang out? It'll be more fun the, uh...'Hoedown.'" I realized that EVERY time someone brought that up, their voice trailed off in unexcitement. I wonder WHY. Hmm, two words. 'YEE. HAH.'

"Ok, well, what is there to do?" Hah. It's her house, why doesn't she tell me?

I smirked, "It's your house, why don't you tell me?" She looked around her room.

"Uh…Umm…"

"Well, Clare, THAT doesn't seem very fun!" My smirk has been conquering my face lately! But, it's not MY fault. It's Clare's!

"Well, Eli! There's nothing here to do! My house is boring!"

I heard a car pull in the driveway. PLEASE don't say that her mom is going to ruin things AGAIN! I'm beginning to not like her mom very well. Is that bad? "Uh-Clare, what time does your mom get home?"

"Around 9:30, why?" Well, bye bye Eli!

I checked her clock at the side of the room. "Because it's 9:45!" We both heard a door slam, the garage door, obviously. She was shocked in amazement. PROBABLY because she was going to get in WAY more trouble than being grounded. More like, community service in her OWN house. Yeah, her mom is…well, I don't want to be rude! "Can I just—go out the window or something?" I faced the window, seeing as it was RIGHT there.

"Well, you can't! There's a screen!" Well, I guess that means that I'm not leaving! Ok, this day has OFFICIALLY flip-flopped my life around. "Just—Just! Just go under my bed!" She whisper-yelled at me. I softly stopped, dropped, and-rolled! I haven't EVER had to use that technique in my LIFE! Well, that was exciting! "Don't say a word!" She once again whisper-yelled. I've never really been in this situation, so this was all new to me! I guess loving a person as uptight as Clare means that she must not fall far from the tree.

Footsteps coming up the stairs, and nearer and nearer to the room. I was trying my best not to breathe loudly. The door finally creaked open. "Hey, Sweetie! What have you been doing?" Her mom was very snoopy. But seriously, what can Clare REALLY do when she's grounded? I don't know, have a boy sing to her, invite him upstairs for a 'not so movie night' and now have him trapped under her bed witnessing all her conversations with her mom!

"I've just been watching this show. I can't get my eyes off of it!" She's been lying to her mom far too much these days! But I suppose that it's 75% MY fault. Hah. "How'd the fundraiser go?" Clare asked, trying to change the subject. Hah. I smirked. Even though no one could see it, I could feel it.

"Oh, it would've been better with you there, Clare, as always. But it went well, we raised about $213 today. It was less than last week, but that doesn't exactly matter, just as long as we raise something, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe next time, I could go with you." HAH. Yeah right.

"Yeah! That'd be great. Um, I'm tired, I'm just gonna go sleep now. Goodnight, Clare."

"Night, mom." She eagerly said. Her mom shut the door, as her footsteps trailed off. I heard Clare jump off her bed, but I'm not sure where she went. "How are you doing down there?" I would've been very frightened, But I knew I had to shut up. I looked forward, and to my sides. Nope! No Clare. So, I got out from under the small space called 'Under Clare's bed,' and thank God for that, because it's VERY dusty under there.

"Clare?" she seriously disappeared. That's SO weird! I turned around, still no Clare. I sat on her bed, she's bound to come back. After all, it IS her room!

"Looking for ME?" She said, jumping onto her bed, scaring me half to death.

I gasped in amusement, "Wow. Ok, NOW I know how you feel when I do that!"

"That was the point, Eli!" I smirked at her, finally a smirk that people can actually see.

"Well, I guess since your mom's here, I might as well go while you're not as grounded as you WILL be when she catches me in here!" I whisper-yelled to her. I love using that term, because it totally cancels out each other!

"No! My mom would hear the front door open…Trust me. She has ears of a HAWK." She looked at me with a sort of…fear in her eyes. SHE knew that she was gonna get in trouble for having me around. I know that she's gonna get in trouble for having me around. We ALL know that she's gonna get in trouble for having me around. But, neither of us can resist, so…the HELL with it!

"Ok, Clare, then what do you suggest?" Seriously, I'm trapped in HER jail cell, and it usually NEVER works that way.

"I guess it means that you're stuck in here with me…!" She sounded a bit…excited? Well, I AM!

"Great…" My voice trailed off, TRYING to not release my inner excitement. She rolled her blue eyes, as she playfully hit me. I caught her wrist, her cheeks flushed, my heart pounded. All seems to be in check here! I pinned her wrist down to her bed, my cheek bones were beginning to ache. I would let her go by now, but I don't think she wants me to! Well, I just decided to let go, to spare her sore cheek bones. "So…what do we do now, Clare bear?" I said in a rather rushed tone.

"Well, I can put you in a dress, and pretend you're a girl, and we could give each other make-overs!" She sarcastically suggested. At least, I hope. Hah.

"Yeah…No thanks."

"What? It's 'not your style'?" She smirked and teased me at the same time, what a combo!

"Nah, not really!" I looked around her room, in a desperate attempt to do something. It's not that I'm not having a good time with her, it's that I'm afraid that we'll both be caught in a web of borednness later. "So…how exactly will I get out?"

"Oh, so you're trying to _leave_ me already?" Her eyes, flashing, resisting me from even the THOUGHT of leaving.

"No, but, I can't really stay here forever, ya know? I could try, but, I'm pretty sure you mom would find out by THEN!"

"Yeah, I could only picture WHY. Forever IS a long time!"

"But infinity is longer." I said in a charming tone. At least, I HOPE that it charmed her.

"Then I guess you COULD stay here forever." She gave me a small smile, as I returned her one as well.

"Maybe I should." I leaned in closer, in attempt to get something in return.

"Maybe you should." She scoot over to come closer to me.

"Then it's settled." I put my arm around her waist. Oh, the tension between us two right now is driving ME insane. And I'm the one CREATING it!

"I guess it is." She placed her hand on my leg, as her face came nearer. Her eyes were planted on my eyes, until she looked down, at my lips. So. Much. Tension.

Her warmth was just attracting my coldness, I couldn't bear to wait for the moment. I came in closer, "Good." I said aloud, suddenly remembering that I had to answer her first statement. And it DID really add SO much dramatic effect. **Thud. Thud. Thud. **My heart was pounding. And **Crash**. There goes my lips! I pressed up against hers with a gentle force, not to be TOO harsh on her now. I'm sure that something in her head was preventing her to, as always. I felt her other hand wrap around my neck, grabbing my collar, then on to my hair. It felt like she was fire, and I was ice. Together, they make steam. Wow. That was a VERY deep thought. She released, I let her. I forgot to breathe for that whole time, so that's a good thing. She steals my breath just like she steals my heart. Then she runs so fast that even cupid can't catch her. "Well, Clare, now I don't _want_ to leave!" I said, smiling to her.

"And I don't want you to." I don't expect this, but, is she letting me stay the night?

"Well, if I don't wanna go, and you don't want me to go, then why would I even _think_ about leaving?" I said in a hushed, raspy, tone to her. I don't want her mom to wake up, to find us two, in her room, alone. It's not like we're gonna do anything…extensive. But you know how uptight her mom can get? Even more uptight than _she_ is. And that's nearly impossible.


	11. Teenagers Theese Days!

**Chapter 11**

I suddenly heard a creaky door open. I checked my surroundings. Where the HECK am I? Oh, I'm at Clare's house. Oh no! Footsteps! I'll hide under the bed again! Yeah. Stand, and STOP DROP AND ROLL! Clare's door opened. It was obviously her mom. She saw that Clare was still asleep, and just decided to close her door back again. Ok, at least she didn't wake her up. Where is she going? Well, that's not my business, my business is going RIGHT back to sleep! It's...6:00! Ugh!

…

I woke up to the smell of Clare's shampoo, and what was that...? Bacon? Pancakes? I don't know. Anyways! I woke up to all those…interesting scents to see that Clare wasn't there at my side. Well, I think the smell of various breakfast foods pretty much explain it! She was cooking! Hah. WOW, I'm a GENIUS.

Wow, I can't believe I actually fell asleep in HER room. I'm talking, HER room. Wow. And she let me sleep in my boxers! Hah. Amazing. "Uh…Clare?"

I heard trampling of steps happening. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Yeah, um. You wouldn't _happen_ to have any pants that would fit ME? Would you?"

"Well, no, just put on your other pants, and get your butt downstairs, you need to eat!" Well, it smells good, way better than I would've done. Why disagree? I jumped into the previously worn pants, I'm just going back home, anyways, right? I would take her with me, but you know, she's…grounded. That sounds like such cruel, horrible punishment! And correct me if I'm mistaken, she seemed like a good girl, until I came along. I'm pretty sure this is her first…lockdown? Is that how to describe it? I don't know.

"Coming, Clare!" I yelled out to her, while stepping down her steps. I can't stop saying it! HER steps! I'm in HER house. This is, a bit overwhelming. I'm not sure WHY exactly I'm feeling this rush of...amazement NOW, when I should've felt it yesterday. Well, I guess I was just too busy kissing her to even realize. Hah. That's the first time I've really thought about that. Hah.

"Hey! What do you want to eat, Mr. Goldsworthy?" If SHE wasn't the one saying it, I would've been REPULSED. I hate it when people call me that. It reminds me of…HIM. Eww.

"Um, surprise me, Mrs. Edwards." Like I haven't been surprised ENOUGH these days, but, I DO highly enjoy it!

"Ok, what's up with all these 'last name' names?" She began to laugh, as I followed.

"I'm not exactly sure, it's just...catchy?" This day was certainly WAY better than the 'Hoedown' would've been. Like I said. EWW, cowboys!

"Here, close your eyes, and I'll give you something sweet!" What was she gonna give me? She put something in my mouth. It was soft, and smooth like her lips. Was it her lips? I opened my mouth, to see that she had shove a PANCAKE in it. I couldn't help but laugh, I laughed SO hard, that I felt as if I was burning calories doing it. "Hey! I told you, something sweet! What'd you think it was?"

"Um-I'm not gonna answer that." I smirked at her. She SHOULD get an idea. Hah. But a part of me hopes that she won't find out. Hah.

"Ok, just eat this stuff and go!"

"Aww, I have to leave so soon?" I did the puppy lip thing, I wonder if it worked on her. Hah.

"Well, my mom's bound to be back any second now, I really have no clue why she left..it's Saturday, after all." That's true, it IS Saturday…

"Ok, I'll eat as fast as I can, and hope to not choke." I smirked at her.

"Well, you don't have to be like a vacuum!" She smiled at me, I love her smile, it makes me wanna…smile. Hah.I hate being a sap, but it's all I got, so…

"Ok, ok, I'll eat like a normal human being." Really, I wanted to rush, so that she wouldn't get in trouble. But I didn't want to go fast, seeing as this is a once in a lifetime thing.

"Good, I don't want you to kill yourself!" Hah. She could just drive me in the hearse. I find it funny that whenever someone jokes about death, Morty always comes to mind.

I ate the pancakes, and bacon that she put on my plate. They were good! I would've burnt down the house! And that's not exactly a good thing when you're an only child, living with no parental figure or guardian whatsoever. I suppose that I should call my grandfather soon, it's already been a week but, I'm not sure I wanna do that yet, I have things to fulfill, goals to succeed. Alone. With HIS credit card, of course. I don't have a job, ya know?

"How is it?" She asked me, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"It's good! WAY better than what I would've done, for sure."

"And you would've done…?"

"Let's just say that the ORANGE JUICE would taste like charcoal. Hah." Oh no, I only had one more strip of bacon left. I looked down at my plate, unsatisfied.

She smiled, "Well, it's a good thing you don't cook!" She took a bite of her pancake, as I unwillingly picked up my bacon, and took a little nibble. She looked at my weird eating-ness, so I just took a normal bite, and she stopped giving me that 'what the heck' face. I didn't want her to think that I wasn't happy with the food, I was, really. She only ate one pancake, no bacon, that was good, we could both get done at the same time, then.

After about five minutes of persistent waiting, awkward silence, and taking VERY tiny nibbles out of bacon, Clare was finally done eating. "You done?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

"Uh…" I shoved the rest of the bacon in my mouth. "Now I am!" She smiled. She stood up, and took our plates, and walked over to the sink, where I followed. "No! Don't do MY plate!" She began washing MY plate! I don't want her to have to go through the labor of washing something I Ate off of! I took HER plate, and began soaking it under water. She released the sponge to water the dishes. And I found that the PERFECT opportunity to take the sponge, so…I did!

"No!" She began laughing. I shrugged, and kept doing her plate and cup. I felt something rather wet soak my cheek. I looked over at Clare, and she was innocently smiling with bubbles in her hand. I raised my eyebrows. She REALLY wanted to start this? Ok!

"You didn't just do that." I added in, for effect. I had the sponge already in my hand,

"Oh, yes I did, Eli!" I gently squirted out the sponge to let out a little soap, and *SPLASH* I hit her RIGHT in the cheek with my soapiness. She put her hand out, and started rubbing my chin with it, giving me a white, soapy beard.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Clare! What do you want for Christmas?" I tauntingly asked her, in my best stupid impression of a jolly fictional character. She giggled, seeing that my attempt was stupid.

"Eli…Don't EVER do that again!" Hah. I wouldn'tve anyways. She handed me a paper towel to wipe the muck off my face.

Oh. Crap. Her mom's gonna be home ANY minute. "Hey, Clare, I think I better go, before your mom comes back…" I kissed her cheek, saying bye, she gasped. I don't want it to end up like a passion fest, and having her mom walk in on us. That would be both embarrassing AND she would get in trouble, which is the LAST thing that I would want to do for her. I exited out the front door, to see no cars in the distance. I swiftly ran into my car, and turned on the heater. Seeing that it was only about 35 degrees outside, I would heavily appreciate it if Morty's heating system didn't smell so horrible. Ugh.

As I drove down her street, I saw Clare's mom driving by. Her eyes awestruck. Why? Maybe she thinks that someone died in the neighborhood, but it certainly is a good thing that I left in time! I left the neighborhood with nary a trace of my residence. So I hope. I hope Clare's mom wouldn't figure out who Clare's special guest is. I hope Clare won't get in any more trouble. Really, this moment is just filled with a bunch of hope.


	12. Man in the mirror

So after that, rather… interesting weekend, I could barely wait to see what Clare had to say to me! I dropped off my English paper to her on Sunday, and her mom gave me a…look. I don't know, I'm just a teenage boy who wears mainly black who drives a hearse. Nothing out of the ordinary there! But I just hope that her mom doesn't hate me as much as I'm beginning to not be so fond of her, always ruining our plans together. Always.

So, I ran into Adam in the hall. He was checking himself out in the mirror. Interesting. I haven't talked to him since Friday, might as well, huh? "How's the man in the mirror?" I paused. "Have you asked him to change his ways?" He hasn't listened to Michael Jackson? Well, I usually never do either, but it seemed like a good time to say it, right?

"What?" He just looked at me dumbfoundedly. Wow. I find it interesting that every time I tell him something, he usually never gets it. Hah.

"Michael Jackson?" He _still_ couldn't comprehend? "Forget it." He just shoved some things in his locker, didn't seem so thrilled. Did I do something? I hope not. I would hate to have to mend ANOTHER friendship. But frankly, I don't think I could win over Adam with a song and a few kisses. I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that…Hah. Ok, STILL no response? He told me he was taking recreation last week. "So, what's exciting in the world of recreation today, Art?"

"Ballroom dancing." EWW. That's disgusting.

Hey! It's Clare. She came to me with a 'joking mad face' and a little bit of a…smile? I honestly couldn't tell. "Oh boy." He rolled his eyes, being unaware that Clare was behind him.

"It shouldn't be THAT bad, at least I get to dance with a bunch of cute girls!" Oh, naïve Adam and his ladies… There's really no other cute girls here, other than- Should I even say it?

"No, Oh boy!" I looked at Clare, coming nearer and nearer to me. Adam looked behind him, seeing her. Hah, this should be interesting.

"I edited your story last night. I don't approve of this Clare Edwin character." HAH. I HAD to put her in my story.

"She's an ingénue."

"No, she's a floozy! Change it!" She shoved the papers to my chest. Hah. I knew she'd have fun reading it! I raised my eyebrows at her while she stepped away to catch the bell. She politely smiled, as I backed up to talk to Adam.

"You two give me the runs." HAH. Nice Adam. He knows what's going on between us two. Or, he should at least. If not…then that's a shock, cuz I thought we made it obvious!

"I think it's entertaining." To both HER and ME, and EVERYONE ELSE. Hah. I don't know, I have fun messing with her head, but charming her at the same time. He sighed, picking up his bag, knowing it was time for him to dance. "Have fun dancing with cute—wait, are there even cute girls in remedial gym?" Seriously, I'm pretty sure there's no one SLIGHTLY attractive. But it's better that way, so then I only have to worry about impressing ONE girl, instead of 15. Not that I was ever a 'ladies man,' but I've always had that…charm inside me. You know, the one that Clare stole from me when she kissed me? Hah. But I stole it from her MANY other times. Hah.

"Bianca." EWW. "Hey, ya gotta admit she's hot!" EWW.

"Sure, it a scary SUV, hit and run, club district kind of way!" EWW. I'm still stuck on the fact that he thinks that she's PARTIALLY attractive. EWW.

"Well, there's _something_ there." EWW.

"Wow, look at you, all machismo." HAH. Oh Adam, and his…inner manliness. It makes me laugh. I walked off, knowing that I had to get to class, still raising my eyebrows in shock. Hang on, I still have to get this thought processed through my mind: OH MY GOD! ADAM THINKS BIANCA IS HOT! EWWW EWW EWWWWWWW EWWWWW! GROSS! Ok…now that THAT'S over with, time to get into school mode!

Next Day

I met Clare in the hallways, as I usually do, our classes aren't too far from each other's during 4th period. I caught her eye, as she looked at me wide-eyed. "Eli. ELI. ELI!" She walked as fast as she could without running, following the rules, of course.

"Clare, Clare, Clare! What's with all this…excitement?"

"I'm confused."

"With what, gender?" I'm so oblivious of what she's thinking about.

"Here, walk with me, it's a…it's that type of story that no one should hear." Oh no. Honestly, I don't wanna hear about her…feminine issues.

"Ok, let's go to 'our' lunch bench." She nodded, as we proceeded. I willingly opened the door for her out the Degrassi halls. She was panting of her news. What can be THIS bad? She already knows about her parents, I'm not hitting on any other cute girls, I HATE suspense. So much.

"Ok, I was walking in the hall, and…and…" She was clearly hesitant, looking down at her hands.

I grabbed her cheeks with my hand, and tilted her head to align with my eyes, "Clare." She stared in my eyes, waiting to see what I had to say, "Spit it out."

"Ok…Well, I was on the way to my locker, and Adam was at his. I wasn't sure of where I was going at the moment, so, I accidentally ran into him." She looked around herself to see if anyone was around. "So, he turned around, and he had tampons spilled everywhere on the ground." TAMPONS? WHAT? She took in a breath, "So, I went down, to help him pick them up. Then, Owen, and Fitz came out of the bathroom, and he- Adam just blamed the spilled tampons on me, so I played along, seeing as Owen and Fitz looked like they were going to do something, or accuse him of something." She gulped. This story is…confusing. "So, after they left, he took a few with him, and gave me a look of…I can't even describe." I sat there shocked, in awe.

I'm still confused. Wow. "Are you sure they were tampons?" She timidly nodded. "What could he need them for?" She shrugged in confusion, as I was STILL in confusion. "I don't know, a nosebleed?" HAH. Yeah…I don't think it works like that. And SHE should know that too. We were both speechless for the brief second.

But oh, look who showed up right on time…Ohh, that's not very good timing! It's Adam. So many questions fill my mind right now. Why does he think Bianca is hot? Is he gonna try to get with her? Why does Adam need tampons? Is he doing a dissecting project with it or something? This isn't even remotely _close_ to reality. "Hey." Adam had a frightened apologetic face on him. "Thanks for covering, Clare. That wasn't cool of me." Adam just looked at us, it looked like he wanted to spill something.

I glanced over at Clare to see her twiddling her thumbs, shy to speak, "So," she looked in my direction, I'm thinking to avoid eye contact with him because of the awkward encounter. Personally, I just-I'm just REALLY confused. "What exactly-was I covering?" She looked anywhere BUT his eyes. Adam took a breath, which pretty much told me that he didn't want to say anything. As much as I wanted to know what was going on, I don't mind not knowing, if it means sparring the embarrassment, even though both Clare and I wouldn't laugh. He just kept looking at us. Switching eye contact between Clare and I.

"You don't have to explain," I told him, "It's not our business." I slightly shrugged, and told Clare, as she agreed, but I could tell curiosity is creeping through her mind. Mostly because I could feel her pulse through her leg. Our legs were 'accidentally' touching. But it's not really time to think about that right now.

Adam took a step forward, "It's ok, I wanna tell you." He took a seat across from us. He put in his sincerity face, "Ok, I'm a guy…100% dude." Yeah, I know that, Adam. He took a gulp. "But…I was born in a girl's body." … Interesting. That's insane! I mean, him crushing on Bianca was WAAAAY worse than THIS! This isn't even THAT bad. It's just different, and all things different surely bring me closer to the Goth society. I'm just not weirded out. But…I just don't exactly know what to say in response. I could feel Clare's pulse growing faster and faster. I'm not entirely sure, I think she just doesn't know what to do. And she ALWAYS knows what to do. "I'm an 'FTM', A female to Male transgender…" I saw his face cringe at the statement. Well, now I KNOW for sure the secret, I can just say that I'm not exactly sure why anyone would make a big fuss over this. It's just one's way of wanting to live their lives! Adam was looking a million miles away. I kept seeing Clare at the corner of my eye trying to get my attention. Clare was just so overwhelmed with shock. I didn't know what to say. Let's just say all of us were stuck here. "Questions? Anything…Go ahead." Adam was clearly very…worried of our responses.

I spent this whole time trying to figure out what I would say in response. "So…does that mean you're gay?" Clare just suddenly blurted out during this awkward silence. Making it more awkward.

"No, well, I like girls, but since I'm a guy between the ears, that means I'm straight…At least, I think so…" He was clearly uncomfortable saying all this, but we were kinda the only two people here who wouldn't make a big fuss over it.

I didn't want him to think I was mad, or irritated by him, because of my non-responsiveness. Truly, it really doesn't matter to me, it SHOULD be the same…but there is ONE thing that's stirring through my mind. I'll just take it one step at a time. "…Cool." I looked over at him, and saw his expression light up a million more times. I looked over at Clare, her face delighted that I probably made his day 100 x's easier. "So…how long have you known?" One of the many questions swimming through my head.

"Since I was 4, 5. I hated wearing dresses, and having long hair." Adam looked over at Clare, we both knew she had something to say. She always does. Hah.

"Well, how do you know you're not a tomboy, or a lesbian?"

"I just know." I like how Adam was very confident of himself, telling this secret to us. I'm glad that he feels as if we're close enough as friends to tell us this deeply buried secret.

"Are we the only ones who know, besides, your family of course?" I'm pretty sure we're the only students here who know. After all, we're his two closest friends.

"Well, Simpson knows, and he sent out letters informing every teacher. Except for that stupid ballroom guy that called out my girl's name. The WORST." He rolled his eyes.

Wait, one more question from me. "Hold the phone! Does this mean that I can't let one rip in front of you?" HAH. I just had to ask. I saw Clare roll her eyes. HAH. I hope she knows I was kidding. I would NEVER do that in front of HER!

"Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't!" He clenched his fist together for a dap, which I returned to him, smiling at the humor. HAH.

"You guys are _fowl_."

"You're just jealous!" I threw back at her, HAH. I know that she wants to laugh, badly.

"Fine, whatever." She looked down, and grabbed her neck, I heard a slight chuckle come out of her! HAH. I love laughing. Adam was smiling, laughing, after that rather heart stopping moment. I'm SO glad that I've earned a truly intriguing friendship with him.

"Oh…you two." Adam let out. Yeah…I know, us two!

Clare looked at me, and smiled. I returned her the smile, and we both shared a quiet moment with no speech for a millisecond before turning to look to Adam. Adam got up, knowing the bell was seconds away from ringing. And 3…2..1. No ring. *RIIIIIIIIIIING!* Ok, there it is! And all three of us merrily walked into the school together, as friends. Clare and I, maybe more, but we were still all together. A bond that would never be broken.


	13. WHAT!

*RIIIIIIIING* WHAT THE HELL? What time is it? I rolled over to check my clock. *RIIIIIIING* UGH. *RIIIIIIIIIIING* 1:36. Who would be calling at 1 o'clock in morning? No one human, THAT'S for sure! Let's see who this person who likes to wake Eli up in the middle of the night is! Missed Call: Gramps. Uh-oh. Does he know about…HIM? Ugh. If he does, then…I'm pretty much screwed. Should I call him back? Nah, it's ok, I'll wait for him to call at a time where I SHOULD be awake! Ugh, my family is SO stupid sometimes, why would he call me in the middle of the night. I feel as if sleeping and I should have a special bond, but we must be in a fight or something. THANK YOU GRANDFATHER for having wits to call me in the middle of the night! I HIGHLY appreciate it!

**School**

I heard very eager, fast paced footsteps coming my way, but no voice shouting my name. It couldn't be Clare, she's not afraid to shout at me in public. Hah. Well, maybe this person isn't coming at me. I checked behind me to see Adam a few yards away. Oh! I can give him his comic book! I got him a copy of his favorite comic, The Chinatown Saga. Hah. I slowed down my walk, and stopped, looking back at him. Waiting. I got his comic out my bag and held it out in front of me. "Hey! Your comic," He took the book.

"Thanks. Um…Can I talk to you for a moment?" His voice trailed off, like his mind was in a different place than his body.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" I looked over at his not so good expression.

He looked down. "You know…How I said that Bianca was hot?" EWW, how could I forget? I simply nodded, not wanting to comment in this 'sounds like it's going to be' serious moment. "Well…I sorta hit on her." If I had water in my mouth, then I would've spit it out. Instead, I choked on my spit. Even better. I soon caught my breath again, and didn't have anything caught stuck in my throat.

It was silent for about 30 seconds, it took me a while to resume my thoughts. EWWWWWWWWWWW. "YOU HIT ON HER?" I whisper-yelled to him, seeing as if I yelled it at regular level, then people would question.

"That's not it." I gestured my hands, telling him to proceed. "She punched me, hitting my chest, and…you should know what comes next." I'm speechless. I seriously can't say anything. Except the fact that I say that I can't say anything. "And she told a few people. Like. Her friends." Oh no. Her friends. Like FITZ. This isn't going in such a great direction, is it? Unless Fitz just suddenly turned into the anti-Fitz, then, yeah! But I doubt that.

"Well, Adam. Is that it?" I bet not. He opened his mouth to speak. I was right!

"No. Fitz and Owen knew, and saw me going into the bathroom for…personal reasons, and they threw me at a door." He was still looking down. "And they beat up Drew too."

"Are you joking? Well. I know you're not, but, Fitz and Owen? I saw THAT coming. He's FITZ."

"Eli! I'm not joking!"

"And neither am I. Adam, I wish you the best, and I'll be there for you. But did anyone do anything about it?"

"Well, I'm off to Simpson's office to discuss what happened. My mom's right around the corner." He grunted, grumpily, "Wish me luck."

"Yeah, luck to ya!" He gave me that face of despair when he saw his mom giving him a 'face'. He walked off in haste, rolling his eyes. Poor Adam. He hits on a girl, and ends up with his body in a door. Is that Clare?

"Morning, Eli!"She said, walking to my side.

"GOOD morning, Clare!" I smirked at her, showing that I beat her greeting. She just rolled her eyes at me. Hah. So cute! "Don't roll your pretty, blue eyes at me, blue eyes." I raised my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, as we continued our steps. I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was disobeying my request.

She rolled her eyes at me rolling my eyes at her rolling her eyes. Hah. That was confusing! "Don't roll your green eyes at me, green eyes."

"Hmm…I'm afraid my nickname doesn't sound correct. And my eyes aren't pretty?" I smirked at her. Hah, of course.

"No comment."

"Anyways, Adam said he's talking to Simpson because of a _thing_ that happened. Guy issues, I guess."

"Well, what happened?"

"I guess he made a move on Bianca, she punched his chest, she told Fitz, Fitz told Owen? Things got ugly. Stuff like that."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" She yelled out to me, in partial anger.

"Oh, trust me, the thoughts are stirring inside. I've just learned to compose myself. Like I am now." I put my arm around her. Smooth. Not that I wasn't worried about Adam, I just don't want Clare to be worried about anything.

She raised her eyebrows. "Like right NOW?" She began laughing.

"You know you like it." I winked one of my decent looking green eyes to her beautiful blue ones. Good thing I'm not saying this aloud.

"No comment." She smiled at me. I smirked., how it all usually works out. "Whatever!" We walked into the halls of Degrassi. I saw a few eyes glance our way. And some whispering going on. Does she consider us official yet? I don't know. I can ask. But…I don't want it to end up like last time. I had to sing. Even though I WOULD do it, I just don't do it often. I look down at her, as I smirked, she smiled, everyone started. Three S's of the day! We walked past Simpson's office, and saw Drew, Adam, and their mom. Clare looked up at me in worry, "What do you think is happening?"

"Well, based on the fact that Adam just smacked his hand on his head, I'm pretty sure you can tell!" Poor Adam…

She sighed, "I wish people wouldn't be so judgmental! It's just so horrible. It makes situations like THIS happen." She sighed once more. I too feel sorry for Adam, but we can't really do anything except bail him out of his battles. But THAT's not gonna stop Fitz. I know it.

"Well…criticism is the way the high school world crumbles, Clare. Everyone knows it, but they would do anything to destroy the school. Teenage hormones, it kills us all!" We continued walking. On her shoulder, she rested her hand onto mine.

"This is my stop!" She released her hand down to her side, and turned to face me. Every time I walk her to class, I forget that her homeroom is RIGHT there, it ruins me! It really does.

"Oh, ok, I'll see you in English then." She waved while taking a few steps back. Her scent lingered onto my jacket, like her presence lingers in my mind. Geez, I hope she _likes_ this cheesy stuff. Because she's the one who created this monster. Or was it cupid? I don't know.

"Have fun in class, Eli!" She finally turned around. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she didn't see that. Hah.

**At home**

___Clare-e23: Hey_

_ Eli-gold49: Clare bear, you rang?_

_ Clare-e23: Any news from Adam? Who was that person walking with him?_

_ Eli-gold49: Well, he said he HAD to be escorted around the school…But he talked his mom out of it. And he got a key to the handicap bathroom. Of which, I'm not exactly updated with. I feel so bad for him, he's got so much going on, he can't focus on being who he wants to be without being teased or escorted._

_ Clare-23: Yeah…he has it harsh._

_ Eli-gold49: So, when do you get out of jail?_

_ Clare-e23: I think this Friday, you wanna go to the movies on Saturday or something?_

_ Eli-gold49: Is that a date?_

_ Clare-e23: ..._

_ Eli-gold49: What will your mom say?_

_ Clare-e23: I'll just tell her I'm out with a friend, no lies. Worse comes to worse, I just tell her about you._

_ Eli-gold49: What would you tell her? _

_ Clare-e23: That you're Eli. My friend, that's a boy?_

_ Eli-gold49:That's all?_

_ Clare-e23: No, but one step at a time, Eli. Hah. _

_ Eli-gold49: So I'll pick you up, around 7:30? What movie?_

_ Clare-e23: We can figure it out when we get there, it really doesn't matter to me. _

_ Eli-gold49: Ok, I hope you like horror!_

_ Clare-e23: …yeah…Anyways, I gotta go._

_ Eli-gold49: K, I'll see you tomorrow._

_ Clare-e23: Night!_

_ Eli-gold49: Night Clare bear!_

_ Clare-e23: *rolls eyes* HAHA. Bye!_

_ Clare-e23 is offline_

I shut off my computer, jumped on my bed, about to get all comfy, *DIIIIIING* Wow. My phone must secretly hate me or something! New text message: Adam. Ok, THIS should be interesting! "_Hey, Eli. Don't hate me for whatever happens tomorrow." _Why would I? Ehh…I would text him back but…I'm tired! I turned on Pandora on my phone, and put it to a suitable level for me to sleep at. I don't know, I've been falling asleep with music lately, it soothes me. My Chemical Romance radio? Nah, maybe something a little more soft. Who was that one band who Clare liked? A rocket to the moon? Yeah, I THINK. Let's try it out! "I've got your picture in my wallet, with your phone number to call it, and I miss you more, whenever I think about you…I've got your mixed tape in my walkman, been so long since we've been talkin…and in a few more days, we'll both hook up, forever, and ever…" Wow. So…I like it. Interesting things happen when Cupid shoots you with his arrow. And he shot me right in the Eye. Ouch. But it's more of a numbing feeling so I guess it's ok…

**Next morning, at Clare's locker**

"So, Saturday's only a day away, huh?" I asked, leaning into the locker besides Clare's.

Her eyes caught something behind me. "Oh. My. God." I looked behind me. What was she looking at, it's just a new girl. WAIT. OH. MY GOD. I was wide-eyed at what I saw.

"I told you not to hate me." He…She…Adam in a past life stated.

"And I don't. This is your decision. And I'll be your friend either way-" What was I supposed to say?

"Gracie. Just call me…Gracie." Nah, no thanks, I'll call him Adam in my head. Adam looked down in disappointment, while Clare looked at me in worry. We both knew that he wasn't happy being…Gracie? We were both speechless, returning each other's eye contact. I gulped. "Uh-I gotta go." He briefly walked away from us as our eyes concentrated on him.

"Well, what do we do?" Clare gave me that 'hopeful' look.

"I don't know! Why don't you go talk to him? He obviously doesn't like being who he is!" I explained to her. "And you're much better with issue solving, Clare."

"Hey! You actually used my real name!"

"Yeah, not for long, Clare bear." I like getting under her skin! She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Pouting only makes you cuter, Clare bear!"

"Do you ENJOY annoying me?" Well…no…but at the same time, yes!

"Umm…I'm not going to answer that." I smirked, leaving in some room for mystery.

"Eli!" She playfully tried to punch me while I grabbed her fist.

"I got you." I smirked.

"Wrong. You have me."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" I smirked.

"Uh—We should get to class. It's ok, I can walk there myself. I'll talk to Adam after school!"

"Ok, meet me for lunch." We are just so…the tension's just…Ugh. Never mind.

I walked on to my class, feeling emptier, not feeling the happiness that my arm wrapped around at this time of day. But it's ok. I'll manage with my feelings.

**After school**

"So, have you talked to him?" I asked her, knowing that I couldn't.

"I'm just on my way to. IM?"

"Aww, I can't drive you home?" I jokingly whined. Hah.

"I can go alone! I'll tell you what happens, later!"

"K, go talk to our clueless friend!" I turned away in regret. How I wish the weekend would be nearer… I heard her footsteps fade away as mine were clouding the sound of hers. I turned back. She was still walking. *Sigh* I took a step into Morty, time to head home.

So, I unlocked the door. The TV was on. And I'm POSITIVE that I didn't leave it on when I left. "Oh crap." Oops. I didn't mean to let that out! I knew what was there, but I didn't want to turn my head around.

"Eli! It's been a while, hasn't it?" I heard a rusty, old voice tell me. Grandfather Goldsworthy. Great. How in HELL did he find out?

"…Yeah. Why are you-" I got cut off.

"here? I came by to talk to your father. He hasn't quite been picking up his phone. And neither have you. Like father, like son is what they always say!"

"Don't. Say that." I looked into his eyes.

"Where IS your father by the way?" Ugh. Utter hatred filled my body. I wish Clare was here with me to cool me down.

What should I say? I'll say the truth. It doesn't matter. I've been taking care of myself for almost a month now, one other month wouldn't matter. "I got him arrested." He looked at me, raising his eye brows. "He tried to throw a bottle at me. I locked myself in my room, and called the cops. I was fed up with that drunk moron." I said with a serious face, looking straight ahead, not at him.

"Drunk? I knew he drank, but…"

"But nothing. He was ALWAYS drunk. I never want to see his face again. Ever." If he starts living here, I swear to God.

"So you've been living here by yourself? For how long?" He asked. Ugh. Damn.

"Almost a month now." I got a text message. I got my phone out of my pocket, to see that Clare wanted to speak to me. _"Hey. Pick me up, Adam wanted us to meet up with him at the ravine." _

"Wow. How do you make your income, son? Have you gotten a job?"

"No. HE invested in a beer plant. Got loads of income. It goes to his debit card, I know his pin number."

He began to chuckle. "Always quite the schemer, Eli. You got a girlfriend yet?" Oh geez.

"No, gramps, I don't. But I do have to go now." He smiled.

"Lies, you're a great catch, son! I'll see you when you get back!" Gramps isn't so bad. But hopefully he'll give me some privacy. He should, he understands.

"Bye, Gramps." He patted me on the back. Backing away to go sit on the couch. I opened the door back up, to head back into Morty.

I rushed over to Clare's house, in a desperate attempt for advice, and happiness! Good thing she only lived a few minutes away! Breath check? Yeah, I guess I'm ok! And hair? Honestly, Eli? Ok, let's put on the radio! _"I've got your run away smile in the piggy bank, baby, gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes, you were worth a hundred thousand miles, but you couldn't stay awhile." _I looked down to see who the artist was. 'Boys like girls'? Hmm, typical, yet true. The song lured me enough to keep listening, but it's time to get out of the car, and see Clare. I walked up to her front porch. Doorbell time! A woman with dark brown hair opened the door. Is this her mom? She raised her eyebrows. "Um. Hello! Are you looking for Clare?" I did a higher pitched voice, so maybe she'd think I was a girl.

"Uh…yeah, thanks!" I heard swift footsteps down the stairs, and saw Clare's blue eyes that I couldn't miss. "Oh, hi Clare!" I said with the best girl voice I could. Ugh. It's hurting my throat.

"Hi! Mom, I'll be back before 7, ok?" Her mom nodded, still looking at me strangely. I think she was trying to decipher my gender. HAH. This made one of my favorite moments on the list. I'm gonna be laughing about this for DAYS. We walked off her porch, and her mom shut the door, hesitantly. "Hey! Um, reverse puberty?" HAH. She said as I opened the passenger door for her.

I stepped into the car. "No, I knew that if it was your mom, she would question, so I was…sort of trying to make my voice higher pitched! Oh the things I do for YOU, Ms. Edwards." I smirked down at her, which soon turned into laughter. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"WOW! You make me LAUGH, Mr. Goldsworthy." She said, easing in a smile, while I pressed the gas.

"Whatever!" And here's the school, let's take this turn. "So, what happened? Adam issues? What." I turned to look at her. Her expression immediately changed as I questioned.

"I caught him _burning_ himself. He told me that whenever he was Gracie, that he would burn himself, because of his non-acceptance. He said that his mom didn't approve, but he told me that he would talk to her, in desperate attempt to make her realize that he's ADAM."

"Wow. He's got it in the rough. What does he want to do at the ravine though?"

"He said something about his clothes, I don't know, he wasn't that clear." I parked the car. Should I change the subject? Well, there's nothing else to talk about. I opened my door, as she opened hers. We walked over to a nearby tree. There was really not much to do here. During the day at least. Most people came here during the night, not such a pretty sight though. I wouldn't come here, and I'm ME.

"So, any idea of a movie you wanted to see?" I asked her. Any genre is fine, but horror would be better. For ONE specific reason.

"Didn't you wanna see horror?" YESS!

"Are you sure it's ok with you? I mean, we can go and see Twilight or one of its other members of the saga." I teased, smirking, "If it's ok with you, of course."

"Nah, I'd rather stick to horror." I saw a slight grin growing on her face. "So, anything new? Not that I HAVEN'T been up to date, we DO see each other every day, after all." Hah.

"Well. My grandfather came for a surprise visit." I put my hands in my pocket and raised my eyebrows.

"Wow. Does he know where your dad is?" She said with a bit of a shocked face.

"Yeah. I told him straight up. I guess he's a decent elder, but I think he's gonna want to serve as my guardian as long as my dad is gone."

"Do you think I'll ever meet him?" WHAT? She _wanted_ to meet him?

"Clare, are we even…official yet?" She kept her silence. "I'm waiting for you to be ready, just say when. I can wait, wait forever if I have to. You call the shots on this one."

"Well, I don't want to disagree, Eli, that's the thing." I pivoted from her side, in front of her.

"Then why do it?" I smirked, and raised my eyebrows.

"Like I said, there's no single reason to. Tempting to say yes." …I can't really comment on anything, just the fact that OH MY GOD. FINALLY!

"Then let me tempt you some more." I took a step forward, being in similar positions of the first time we were held against each other in front of the dot.

"Ok, Eli. Yes. You ARE indeed tempting me." I swept a piece of hair out of her face. She grabbed my neck, and pulled me closer to her face. Oh, the tension between us is so hot right now, that we could boil a cup of tea, if held between us. She gently pecked my lips. "Does that answer anything?"

"Yeah, I was always curious of your chap stick flavor!" I said, smirking to her. She rolled her eyes. "What did I say about rolling your pretty blue eyes?"

"Adam." Clearly her memory doesn't work correctly at the moment.

"Um, what?"

"No, Adam." I backed off from the tree, and just went into natural positions, hoping to not making anything awkward looking at all.

"Good call." I kicked around some dirt in the other direction, trying to make myself look bored, and confused.

"Hey, you two hiding something?" Adam asked. He clearly saw through my act. Hah.

"Hah, NO." Clare and I said, both looking in different directions.

"…yeah…" he rolled his eyes.

"So, ravine, what's up with this?" I curiously asked him.

"Just start up the fire. I have a lighter."

"Yes master Adam!" I followed his command, "I love me some bonfire." I said, while Adam threw in some twigs.

"I thought it was a good way of saying goodbye to Gracie without hurting myself." I agree. If Adam started burning himself again, no one would really be satisfied, especially Clare and I.

"And what did your counselor say?" Clare asked out of concern.

"We're gonna try really hard to not let that happen again." Adam said, his eyes watery. I stood up. I'm glad that Adam, me, and Clare are all so close together…Some more than others, but we care about him equally. I heard a noise come from behind us. It was Drew, and his parents. Wow, they're actually supporting him. Thank God. The last thing anyone wants is disapproving parents. "Did you _force_ her to come?"

"Nope. So if were gonna do this, we have some ugly ass clothes to burn." HAH. True. Clearly, Adam's mom picked out his clothes. We all smiled at the statement. Adam threw his clothes in, as his parents were joined at his side. I'm glad Adam's mom set aside her differences. She handed him a picture of Adams, years ago.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked his mom, taking one last glance at the photo. She nodded in agreement, though it did hurt her. Adam didn't throw it in.

"Not ready to burn it?" Drew asked. I could see why. His mom could have some sort of a remembrance.

"It's still me." I looked down at the burning fire. Gracie's clothes were almost ash. I looked over at his mom to see her eyes watery. Clare looked up at me with slightly wet eyes, either at the happiness, or the worry. But I have a feeling it was a little bit of both. I wrapped my arm around her to hold her shoulder, and she put her arm around her waist. She looked up and warmly smiled, and I returned one as well, having happiness surrounding all around us.

Hmm…what time is it? 6:45. "Hey, Clare, we should go, it's almost 7."

"Oh, that's right, ok, see you soon, Adam!" Clare greeted them goodbye.

"Bye, thanks for coming, guys!" Adam returned, with a relieved face.

"Yeah, any time, Adam." I told him, as we began walking back towards the car.

As we stepped into Morty, one thought couldn't help but swim throughout my mind…"Hey, Clare, what do you think your mom will say?"

She began subtle laughter, hah. I couldn't blame her, that was the most interesting path I've EVER chosen in my life! "Well, I think she'll question who you are. But my thing is, what the HECK do I tell her? You're a very masculine looking girl, or very girly boy?" I smiled, "I don't know! What would you say?"

"Well…I would just tell her that I'm tired, and avoid talking to her for the next few days, until you're certain that she forgot about it. Hah. This will make ONE interesting story to tell, generations on." I smirked, seriously, I will NEVER forget that.

"Oh, you can just drop me off here, I think she'll question if she sees me jump out of a hearse." Hah. Her mom DID give me a look when I passed by her on her street.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow? Remember, horror movie! Bring your courage, Clare bear." I smirked at her.

"As long as you help me bring it!" She said, while hugging me, and pressing her soft, warm, lips up against my cheek. I felt the blood rush to my head. And I saw her rosy cheeks accent her face.

"Sure thing, IM me, tell me what happens! I bet your mom _already_ hates me!" She rolled her eyes, and shut the door, I watched her walk off, to make sure she wouldn't get jumped, or kidnapped or something. I saw her unlock the door, and wave bye. I knew that it was ok to leave, seeing that she was already at her door. I left the area, with thoughts that could barely be comprehended, even to myself.


	14. Movie Night

"Hey son, somewhere snazzy to go out tonight?" My grandfather greeted me, as I walked down the steps, smelling as deodorized as that guy on the old spice commercial, and dressed in…my usual outfit. Technically, this is our first OFFICIAL date, so I want to look, and be the best that I can.

"Nah, just an outing with a friend, why?" I was trying to hide away my blushing cheeks.

"Oh, I see, a 'friend'! Have fun tonight!" Hah. I loved the fact that he didn't make such a big deal out of it. But does this mean that if Clare wants to meet my grandfather, that I have to meet her mom? I can tell that her mom probably isn't very fond of me…That's what I THINK, at least.

"Thanks Gramps, don't dry out your eyes with all of that, uh, TV, ok?" I jokingly warned him. I grabbed my keys off the side table, and opened the door. Where's my charm? Oh wait, I have it stored SOMEWHERE in here, hah. I grabbed a breath mint from the glove box compartment, and started the engine, then drove off! I had cash, RIGHT? I mean, what's a movie without popcorn, or candy or ice cream or whatever?

I pulled up to the usual place across the street where she would tell me to drop her off, to avoid questions. I just decided to text her, "_I'm here! Meet me at your usual drop off spot!"_ I texted in haste. I got out of the car, and leaned against my door, waiting. I saw a beautiful figure step out of Clare's door. Obviously, it was her. She was wearing a long, beige knitted top on top of some leggings and a pair of gold flats. I feel a bit under-dressed, but after all, it IS just the movies. I caught her eye, and she rushed away from her house. "Mr. Goldsworthy!" She greeted me in happiness.

"Clare, just get in the car!" I jokingly hissed at her. Hah. She followed what I requested, and got in, smiling.

"So, horror? I'm surprised!" Hah. That only gives her an excuse to hold on to me the whole time. Hah.

"Well! This is just what I felt like, ok?"

"Ok, I think there's two DECENT thrillers out so far, there's brains for breakfast, which I think would be more repulsive than scary…or bloodbath."

"Let's go with blood bath, I don't want to think of brains every time I eat breakfast!" She exclaimed, I chuckled a bit. Hah. It's cute how I know that she's gonna be holding on to my arm the whole time!

"Sure thing, whatever you want, princess Clare." I smiled, taking a right to head to the movies. I had my hand on the clutch, when suddenly I felt something press against it. I looked down to see Clare's soft, gentle hand, on top of mine. I looked over to her eyes, and smirked a bit. "Having fun?" I asked her, knowing that she is. If I'm wrong, then she WILL be, soon enough.

"Yes, Prince Eli, and what time shall the queen of my castle be expecting me back home?" She said, in metaphorically speaking terms. But I'm a prince. I'm flattered and all…but. Ehh, as long as it makes her happy, I GUESS I could cope.

I pondered her question for a moment, "Well, I picked you up at 7:30. We'll get there in five minutes, so 7:40. Previews should start at 8:00, the movie will probably be an hour and a half to two hours. Maybe 10:30, at the most. I'm not sure how long the run time is." That was a VERY long explanation…

"Ok. She just wanted me home before midnight. But I hope I don't give her a heart attack with this late 'coming back' time. But it's a movie, it doesn't last 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, if it DID, then we'd probably have to go out and watch 15 movies to make up for the time." I looked over at my hand, and looked back up to focus on the road.

We were heading into the theatre, she hasn't stopped smiling since she left the house! THAT'S a relief! We got into the semi-short line. Just one person in front of us, but he was paying. As we eagerly awaited to get the tickets, it was only $9.00 here, so hopefully she won't insist on paying for her ticket. "Um. Two for bloodbath." I told the ticket master guy. Is that what they call them? I don't know. Hah.

"$18.00 please." The guy ordered. It looks like that guy hates his job…Hmm...I handed him the cash. "Thank you, enjoy your movie!"

"Thanks, and yes. I will." I looked over at Clare, smirking. Hmm, she wasn't attempting to pay for anything. Good. We walked off into the theatre doors, coming up to the person who tears our tickets, allowing us in. The smell of fresh popcorn along with stale popcorn filled the room. Ahh…the movies. "Popcorn? Drink? Anything? Just tell me." I requested of her. I hope she won't be hesitant.

"I guess we could split a popcorn, and a large sprite, is that ok?" She asked. HAH. 'Is that ok?' OF COURSE it is! She's MY date tonight!

"As long as you want it!" I took out my wallet once again, to pull out $10. Hopefully it won't be over $10.

"Hello, what do YOU want to chow down on while watching that movie!" The quite interesting guy said. Hmm…

"We'll take a popcorn, and a large…Sprite?" I looked over at her, as she was nodding her head in agreement, which told me that I chose the right soda.

"Ok, $9.32 please." The concession stand seller said.

"Here you go!" I said, handing him the cash, and grabbing the popcorn and the drink.

"Here, let me hold _something_." Clare requested. She took the popcorn as I grabbed napkins and a straw. Hah. She and I walked into theatre 7, the one that the movie was showing in. It's 7:53, we're right on time.

We came in to a nearly empty theatre, with maybe about 15-20 people inside it. "Pick a seat, any seat." I told Clare, gesturing out to the theatre chairs. I gave her the option of everything, because I'm not EXACTLY sure of what she wants. She shyly took steps in direction of the back, stepping in before me. I took a seat to her right, as she sat on my left. She turned to get something out of her purse, which I found the perfect opportunity to do this. I folded the ONE straw that I got in half, and stuck it in the 'straw hole' or whatever you call it, so it looked like there were two straws. But when she sucks in, it'll be air. HAH. I can't wait to see what she says.

"Oh. You got _two_ straws!" She looked down, not EXACTLY disappointed, but I think she would rather one straw. HAH, why would I allow myself to get TWO straws. "Here, I'll go dutch." She handed me $14. Damn, I forgot she was smart.

I grunted, "Clare, keep your money, _I_ asked you out, YOU can keep your cash. Let me pay. For everything." I explained to her.

"Fine." She drew back her dollars. "But next time, I'M asking you." She said, while I pretended like I took a sip of sprite. I put the soda in the cup holder between us, gesturing for her to take a sip. Here we go! She kept trying to drink it, but couldn't. "Eli! What did you do to this straw?" I smirked, as she pulled the straw out. She began giggling to the harmless event. HAH. I chuckled a bit. "Oh, one of your famous pranks, huh? Do you do THIS to EVERYONE you take on dates?" I've never! She's the ONE and only! I gasped in my head.

"Nah, only the special ones." I said, with my smirk planted onto my face. HAH. Hinting that she's special. She put the drink over to the cup holder on her other side. Oh! Not sharing, huh? Oh, then she put the arm rest up, leaving no boundaries between us.

"How many people is that?" She asked me, leaning in, as I followed.

"One." I whispered in her ear. I 'yawned' and put my arm around her. HAH. The most classic move. She played along (THANK GOD) and she put her head on my shoulder. There were so many previews. There was one for an action film, scary movie, and a chick flick. Hah.

During the action film, she stayed perfectly still, watching all the missiles take off, and explosions happen. It was pretty memorizing. She took a few pieces of popcorn to eat them, obviously.

During the scary movie, she wrapped one of her arms around my waist, in fright. Aww, I hope this movie doesn't scare her. She held tighter as something scarier came up. I held her closer, reminding her that it's JUST a movie. Nothing more than that.

And lastly, during the chick flick, she loosened up her grip, relaxing, and took a sip of her soda. She offered me some soda by putting it up in my face, almost stabbing me with the straw. I ignored the event, HOPING that it was an accident. Hah. I couldn't disagree and took a sip, then releasing. I never really drink sprite, I prefer Dr. Pepper. Maybe it's just an 'Eli' thing, I don't know.

Oh, the movie's starting up. She looked up at me with her blue eyes, that were still glowing, even in the dark, I could notice the magnificence. I could feel her heart racing during the creepy theme music. "If it gets too scary, you can just walk out, and I'll follow you." She nodded, staring at the screen. *CRASH* Something bumped into the camera. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out, along with the 5 other people who shrieked. I was pretending, for her, of course. She looked up at me, once again, and silently chuckled to herself. I took her focus off the screen, good thing, there was something weird on there, I couldn't really decipher what happened. She pulled me tighter, being frightened. I kissed her head, hoping maybe she wouldn't be as scared. Her breathing stopped for a moment, taking bites of popcorn, and sips of soda. It's only been maybe about 15 minutes of the movie.

…

I predict a moment where scariness is bound to happen. "Hey, don't focus on the screen." I warned her.

"Why?" She turned her head, but I covered her eyes with my hand.

"!" Some people shrieked. Clare jumped. It was only a stabbing ghoul, ghost, soul, other demonic figure, etc.? Honestly, I'm NOT that sure!

"Thanks." She said relieved, towards me. It was pretty much a sequence of screaming, jumping, popcorn flinging, and one person ran out of the theatre, and threw up. THANK GOD that last person WASN'T Clare. Hah. She left my side to get a sip of soda, then briefly went back to watching the movie, wide-eyed. I was making observations around the movies, because the movie itself wasn't too good. Just filled with a bunch of blood. Hence the name 'blood bath.' Hah.

"Demon." I whispered over to her. She closed her eyes, and took some popcorn. Hah. I had to WARN her whenever something bad was gonna happen. She heard the scream of the innocent brunette in the closet, and swiftly gripped my leg in fear. Gah! She's got QUITE the grip there, I'm gonna be bruised by the end of the date if she keeps that up! Hah. I put my hand on top of hers, and loosened up her grip a bit. "Clare, you're hurting me." I smirked, getting her focus away from that thing. Even though I knew that she WOULD leave a mark, hah.

She turned to me with a slight shortness of breath. "Oh…Sorry." She loosened up her grip more, but I never let go of her soft, hand. Girls and their soft hands. I wonder how they get that soft! It's just SUCH a mystery!

"There's no need to apologize, Clare." I briefly switched my vision onto our hands. I saw her cheeks blush. It's so adorable when she gets embarrassed! Stop Eli, stop. But I CAN'T deny the truth! Curse my teenage hormones! She was no longer shrieking, jumping, gripping my leg hard, or staring a million miles away in horror. She looked like she was deep in her train of thought. Or daydream perhaps?

…

Soon enough, that movie was over. Thank God. All that was happening were a bunch of stabbings, slicing, there was a slight kiss scene, and in the end, everyone in the world died. What was the CONCEPT of that movie? I don't know! And I think my ears were beginning to hurt of all the screaming girls and that one guy behind me. Ouch! The one thing I enjoyed is how when Clare got scared, she leaned into me. I THINK she liked that as well. As we walked out of the theatre, I had my left arm around her shoulder, and she had her right arm around my waist. I looked down into the popcorn bag, seeing it being 2/3 empty and she left the soda in there, which must've meant she finished it. "Did you like the movie?" I asked her, seeing that she wasn't INSANELY out of it. I saw a little kid come out in _tears_. Come on, parents! Who the HELL brings their 5 year old kid to a scary movie. Someone like HIM, an idiot.

She looked up at me. "It was ok, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I thought I would be like THAT girl." She pointed over to some girl who had her head ALL the way in the garbage. With her brother or date, or whatever was pretending to push her in. HAH. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you have a much stronger stomach!" I put my fingers on her stomach, and moved them to tickle her. No effect?

She silently scoffed. "I'm not tickle-ish!" HAHA. Who ISN'T tickle-ish? "But I think I know someone who is!" She smiled.

"Who?" I smirked, maybe it was her? I'm not sure. She put her hands on my stomach to do the SAME thing! I couldn't stop laughing! "HAHAHAHAHHAA!" I laughed as quietly as I could. "Stop!" I tried smirking at her, but I couldn't, I was already smiling, I realized. "How did you know?" I asked her, panting for breath.

"96% of the population is tickle-ish! And I happen to be part of that 4% that isn't!" She explained to me, with a wide smile across her face. Hah. Cute. But I wish she was tickle-ish! Ugh! She found out a vital weakness!

"Well, I'm sorry to be part of that 96%!" I apologized to her. But I love the fact that she took that risk. We began walking out the theatre.

"Don't apologize for me having a little fun, Eli! And thank you, so much for taking me out tonight…I haven't had this much fun since…well, last time we hung out, hah." She sent me a gentle smile, my cheeks were tingling, which PROBABLY meant I was blushing. Along with my stomach. But stomachs don't blush, do they? Hmm…that'd be weird.

"…Really?" I said, smirking and opening the door for her, as always. I'm pretty sure that as long as she's with me, she will never have to TOUCH another door in her life!

"YES. It beats all those chick-flicks with my mom, or a 'spa madness' with Alli. But I haven't really been spending too much time with her… She's too busy with her…popularity schemes, and 'boyfriend.'" I smiled, knowing that I've given her nearly the BEST moments of her life. Yay for being Eli! High fives? Yes? No? Come on now, my hand's getting tired! Kidding, I'm just kidding, I'm not actually holding my hand up! That would ruin the scene! ANYWAYS! Back to reality

"May I just ask what the hell a 'spa madness' is?" HAH. I'm just so curious! What do they do, rub salsa on their face and add cucumbers? And BAM! Your face is a LOVELY salad dish? Is it salsa or guacamole? Well, what's the difference?

"It's when we do each other's hair, facials, nails, and a bunch of other girly stuff. You wouldn't have too much fun." She shyly put on an innocent smile.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one having fun on our little 'trips'." I smirked at her. YES! SHE'S NOT BORED ANY TIME WE HANG OUT!

"Too afraid to call them dates?" She said, raising her eyebrows, opening the passenger side door.

I opened up my door, and shrugged, "Nah, I just wasn't sure what you would say. But fine. We've been on how many dates?"

"Three. I think. Three amazingly fun ones, I might add." I shut the door.

"Good, let's make that a fourth!" I suggested, smirking.

"Yeah, a fourth one where _I_ spend some money!"

"No, Clare, that's not how it works! I do it because I WANT to, not because I HAVE to, or it's a 'rule' I wanna make you happy without you having to deal with the stress of paying!"

"Eli, paying isn't stressful! You just hand the guy the money, and walk away with your item!" HAH. True. But still, it wasn't a good enough excuse!

"Well, still Clare! I just want to satisfy you!"

"Then just satisfy me by letting me pay!" She threw back at me. Ugh. I was NOT expecting THAT!

"Clare, if you will die because you aren't paying for the date, then I'll let you pay! Ok?"

"Ok, good enough!" I lied. I'm NOT gonna let her pay, ever. HAH. She's gonna be mad at me though. But, she can't be mad at me!

There was a sharp silence for a minute or so. We were 5 minutes away from her house. You better make it last, Eli! "So…What did your mom say? You never messaged me!" I said breaking that superior silence.

She chuckled a bit, I saw a small smile come out of her, "She asked me who my 'friend' was, and I just said that you were a friend, who just happened to be a boy. I think she was suspecting more, but I did tell her! I didn't lie! So…she can't ground me…yet. I'm not sure how she'll take the fact that I went to the movies with you."

"Well, Clare, it's ok if you don't wanna tell her about us. After all, she doesn't really like me that much. I don't THINK at least." I looked down, I hate the idea that her mom doesn't even know me at all, and she STILL doesn't really like me.

"Eli! You can't say that! Sure, she may think of you as interesting, because she'll always know you as the boy who pretended that he was a girl! But other than that, I think she'll ADORE you!"

"…Clare, think about it. If or WHEN we last forever, she won't think of me as her son in law, or that one guy that her daughter loves, or the sweetest gothic guy in the world, she'll know me as the person that tried to be a girl!" I smirked at her, a little sad, but I still wanted to burst out in laughter.

"Hmm…I wish I was good at giving you nicknames, because I hate giving you the sucky ones." She shrugged.

"Well, blue eyes, I guess there's only room for ONE good nickname giver in this car." I smirked.

"Well, Eli, I guess there's only room for ONE person's giant ego in this car!" She hissed back at me with a smile.

"Ouch! That one actually stung a bit!" I playfully played along.

"Well, why don't we get you to a doctor?" She responded, playing along as well.

"And you DO like playing nurse, don't you?" I smirked again, and parked the car.

"As long as you are the patient." She winked over at me. Hah. My charm is rubbing off on her.

"Ok, nurse Edwards, it's time for you to get home! So hurry along now, call me tomorrow, we need to discuss some things." I told her.

"Like what?" She said, opening her door.

"Like plans. For another one of these fun moments." I winked back at her, giving back the wink she sent me.

"Ok, you wanna walk me in?" Is she joking?

"Are you joking? What will your mom think?" Seriously, I already pretended to be a girl!

"She'll just ask who you are, and if she even sees you, she'll just recognize you! But I think that soon enough, you'll have to meet her. I want her to see what a sweet guy is under that tough skin of yours."

"Ok, but I'll just hug you, that's IT. I don't want your mom thinking I'm some man whore, only into you for that one THING that other stupid teenage boys like."

"Ok, I agree, then I'll have so much explaining to do to her." I got out of the car, shutting the door.

I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked across the street. The streetlights lightened the pitch black sky. "The stars are nice tonight." I told her, of the great observation.

"Maybe next time, we could go stargazing, like the first time, except maybe this time, I can say that I'm at someone else's house, that she doesn't know. I could just make up a name."

"Oh, ok, sounds great! And would you have to stay the night?" I asked her, feeling butterflies attack my stomach.

"Of course, Eli, unless you don't want me to!" She exclaimed. I'm glad that she _wants_ to spend all this time with me, I feel less empty when I'm around people. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have many people I could turn to for being comforted, or cared for. But Clare completes that, just enough so that I don't go crazy.

"Of course I want you to!"

"Then it's settled. We'll talk about it tomorrow!" Her face lit up more than her porch light. Hah, enlightening, isn't it? "But I think I should go, because we've been standing here for about 5 minutes now." I chuckled.

"Ok, night, Clare bear." I said, as she rolled her eyes and pulled me closer for a hug. THESE moments are sincerely the ones that I won't ever forget. Like, Ever. She unlocked her door, and gave me one last look before opening it. I took steps away from the porch, and towards Morty.

I was halfway to Morty when all of a sudden I heard, "Sweet dreams, Eli!" In a hushed tone. I turned around, to see Clare, at her window. I smirked at her, then took a step into Morty. To think that she will actually consider lying to her mom, just to be with ME. I can barely believe it myself!

…

I opened the door, to find my grandfather still drying out his eyes by watching TV. "Hey gramps, still watching TV?" I asked him, and I'm not surprised that he is.

"You know it! How was the movie with your 'friend'? Is he, she, or IT, pretty?" HAH. Always the joker, I see that I get my 'good qualities' from SOMEWHERE!

"All I have to say to you is, you'll probably meet, he, she, or IT. So…you can judge for yourself!" I told him , walking up the stairs. I wonder how long he's gonna be staying here? I went up the stairs, turned on my stereo, put it down low, and fell asleep to the music_… "It's too late, baby there's no turnin around, I got my hands in my pocket, and my head in a cloud, this is how I do, when I think about you…"_


	15. No Fairytale

"WAKE UP, SONNY! YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" My grandfather yelled.

I sighed, turned, and checked my clock. 7:20. You mean I could've gotten 5 more minutes of sleep? "Gramps, I DRIVE to school!" I reminded him. He probably knew, just did it on purpose to have a laugh. Hah.

"Oh." He looked down. "Then wake up anyways! Go get dressed! Brush your teeth, wash your face!" He kept yelling. Why does he yell so LOUD?

I grunted, then stepped out of my bed. "Happy?" I sarcastically asked, shrugging. He nodded, as I rolled my eyes. I stepped out of my room and went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower. There's nothing like feeling fresh with a touch of shampoo, conditioner and soap. So, out to grab the keys the Morty's engine! He hasn't really needed a tune up in a while, has he? Wow. I probably just jinxed that. Hah. Knock on wood, eh? I'm kinda glad I only live about 5 minutes away from the school. On my way to the car, I saw Clare walking down from the bus stop, and Fitz walking her way. Oh no. Should I stop? I'll make a u-turn. Morty caught her eye, and we exchanged eye contact. I nodded to assure her safety. Hah. I can't let an animal like THAT touch her.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see Fitz talking to Clare. She was timidly taking steps back, trying not to stir up any trouble. I took a left turn, turning. I parked around a corner, where he couldn't see where Morty was. I got out the car, slammed the door (sorry Morty), and walked furiously…ish and saw Fitz try to grab her arm. HOW DARE HIM! That's MY trick! Now I AM furious. I STOMPED down the side walk, nearly fifteen feet away. I caught her eye, she was looking back at me, behind Fitz. Fitz noticed her observation and saw me coming. He turned back around to her and leaned in and… … … … … … … … … … Sorry, I can't even process my thoughts. He. He- HE KISSED HER. Clare's really gonna hate me for doing this, and Fitz is REALLY gonna hate me for doing this. But I don't care about him. I took one massive step and grabbed his right shoulder while I clenched and flung back my fist. Then *BAM* I thwacked him in the face. "Clare, a word?" I asked her, as I left Fitz's left eye darkened. She was shocked that I actually DID that.

"Eli!" She looked back at him, he was glaring at me. "Why'd you do that?"

"**CLARE. He. He- He KISSED YOU! You honestly don't think that I'm NOT gonna do anything?" **She was speechless. **"For the love of GOD! Who stuck by you while you had family issues, WHO calls you to make sure you're ok?" **She looked down. Did she LIKE it? UGH! I felt my face turning red. Not in the cute embarrassed way, but the MAJORLY FREAKIN ANGRY WAY! "**Can you HONESTLY say, that FITZ is the one who deserves you?"** She opened her mouth, but no sound was coming out. I ABSOLUTELY HATE THIS MOMENT. "**CLARE! This MORON doesn't love you! I LOVE YOU!"** She looked at my FACE this time. Wow. I've been yelling this WHOLE time. I hushed my tone a bit, I could feel my tear ducts doing their job…watering. "Ok…whatever. Don't respond. Go ahead and be with him." I could feel more hatred towards Fitz than I hated in my dad. I could feel my spine, feeling as if it would collapse if she didn't feel the same way. The cars were rushing past us, creating this very loud sound in my ear.

"Eli." I turned around, my face red, and filled with emptiness. "I never said anything…because I thought that I would say something about it."

"About WHAT?" I said, coldly.

"About YOU."

"You mean about how you would choose HIM?" I yelled a bit...Whenever I say the word 'him' it usually refers to the one I hate, I've noticed! I turned away, walking back towards to Morty. Obviously, I'm not going to school today.

"No. About how I love you." I stopped. Did she just say that? "Yeah. I said it. I FINALLY had the guts to say it."

I turned around, smoothly. "So…what you're say is…you love me?"

"Did you suspect anything more or less?" She asked me with a partial smile, walking forwards. I just realized that Fitz was behind a bush, watching everything. But that doesn't really matter right now.

"No. I guess not." She leaned in. I CAN'T believe I'M doing this…"Clare. Before you kiss me…Brush your teeth. I'm sorry, I don't want FITZ cuties in my mouth…" I smirked at her. She smiled a little, and saw that my eyes were a bit more moist, and she dried them off with her thumb. "Here, I'll drive you back…I don't wanna see any more douche bags kiss you. No offence, Fitz." I said, knowing that he heard. We began walking back.

"None taken! I enjoy my title as 'King Douche!" WHAT THE HELL?

"Ok…?" Clare added in, only a few more feet from the car. "You know, you didn't have to punch him." She opened the door.

"Clare. I would do ANYTHING. And I mean ANYTHING for you to be with me. Not him. Not that scumbag. I don't NEED another scum bag." I said looking down, gripping my hands tightly on the wheel.

She touched my shoulder, and stroked it, "Eli. It's all gonna be fine! I have NO feelings for Fitz, what so ever…"

I looked over to her, and she nodded in assurance. "Does he kiss better than me?" HAH. I just HAVE to know THIS ONE.

"Eli!" She sighed.

"Hey! I need to know this!" I smirked at her.

"Honestly…yyyyyeeaaa-NO." She gave me a dead serious face, but still smiling.

"You're bluffing." I said, teasing her. Even though I knew that she wasn't. HAH.

"No! I'm NOT!" She said, smiling, as I pulled in to the Degrassi parking lot.

"Then why are you smiling?" I flashed back at her. The only thing to do when you accuse someone of lying. Hah.

"Because I'm with you! I mean—Yeah. Whatever, I'm not even gonna try to lie." She sent me an intimidating yet sweet face. Her cheeks flushed red, and her eyes lit up like the stars. Beautiful.

"Then your face is gonna get sore, cuz I'm gonna be around a lot more frequently!" I smirked back at her.

"Sure Eli, ok."

"Well, hey! My cheeks have been hard! And I feel like my abs are growing because of how much I laugh! At least _I_ can admit to it!" I tilted my head, slight smirk, not full. Hah.

"You can't win in a Clare-stare off." She warned me. Oh, I bet I can.

I raised my eyebrows, then smirked off at her. Her face smiled in embarrassment and she buried her face in her hands. "Looks like I just won." I kept my eyebrows raised.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She told me, trying to smirk.

"Is THAT your poker face or something?" I 'insulted' her. She raised her eyebrows. "Whatever, Edwards, get outta my car." I told her with a straight face. HAH.

She willingly opened the door and went out. I stayed in the car, watching her walk away. She turned back to me and smiled. I don't know why I didn't walk her out, oddly enough. I opened my door and stepped out to the cold 'winter wonderland' of Toronto, Canada. "Hey, prince of darkness." I more masculine voice said.

I turned around. Fitz. "So, you decided to show your face around here, huh?"

His face cringed, "Look. I know that you have a thing for Clare." Hmm Captain WAY past OBVIOUS!

"Wrong. Clare and I ARE a thing. So back off." I took a brief step forward in courage, ready to pound his face, if needed, of course.

"Well, Clare and I WILL be a thing. She'll think of me as the…King of her castle." He said, attempting to threaten me. YEAH right.

"Wow." I said, rolling my eyes, "I would appreciate it if you would cut the story book crap, and say something meaningful." I said, looking at him STRAIGHT in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm only speaking the truth." He cockily declared. I really don't get WHY he thinks he can get Clare. I remained silent. "I already _kissed_ her." I tried to remain silent and composed during this moment.

"Trust me, Fitz. It's no fairytale."


	16. First Choice part 1

It's a Saturday morning, and I accidentally got up eagerly at 9:00 for my - um…date with Clare. Not that it feels weird that I say that, but I always feel like she can read my mind or something! Anyways. She said she wanted to go star gazing, but that doesn't start until what, 8 at night? 11 hours away? I'm pretty sure she won't want to spend 11 hours with me, WAITING for the date to start. But I DO have to clean the house if she comes over… I took a glance around. Hmm, my room is _ok_, I'll just shove all this crap under my bed and *BAM* I have a 'clean' room. My desk and computer was perfectly like, well, a desk. I have to fix my bed, but that's not an issue. Ok. Everything's in check. No old pizzas, does it smell weird in here? Well, I AM a teenage boy, after all. Ok, it won't hurt to bring in some air freshener. Nothing a simple febreeze can't fix. I'm not exactly sure WHY that stuff is amazing, it just is. It gets rid of odor, AND germs, AND it leaves the room smelling fresh! Of course, I don't use it unless Clare's coming over though.

Now it's time to check my bathroom. It smells like…not a bathroom. That's good. I looked in the toilet, nothing interesting in there, the tub was clean. OK! The bathroom's ok!

I took a few steps over, just about to merrily go downstairs. Oh no. What is THAT on the couch? "Gramps, what is THAT on the couch?"

"Oh, the police let your father loose! He's out of jail now!" WHAT?

"WHAT? IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS!" I yelled, making that THING on the couch move.

"Yeah, I know, they let him out early for being a good jail-mate or SOMETHING. Why, do you NOT want him here?"

"NO! I NEVER want him here!" I yelled once more, making that THING on the couch get his lazy ass off of it.

"Hey! They let me out early!" I swiftly ran down the stairs, in anger, not in pleasure.

"NO! THEY JUST WANT TO TORTURE MY LIFE! WHY DO YOU THINK I CALLED THE COPS ON YOU? CUZ I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled, changing his happy facial expression to upset.

"Son, I can change!" He tried to excuse himself of what he's done, and what I've had to go through!

"Wrong. That's what you said the first EIGHTY times! So called, DAD. Get out." He looked over at me, silencing himself. "Did you not get it, GET OUT!" I yelled back furiously, making him afraid of me. HAH. Good. Feel the pain and regret that I've sent through your veins.

"Well, do you at least know where my wallet is?" YEAH. I HAVE IT. TO SURVIVE.

"JUST. GET. OUT." I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I said it, pointing at the door, looking down at the ground.

He finally came to his 'senses' and left. He's probably out looking for someone else's life to ruin. It's a good thing I got him to leave. I don't want him here, ruining my life. I still had his wallet though, but I need to survive SOMEHOW! He can go survive in jail, where the food is free, and there are probably other people who's abused, and got busy in front of their children. Well, I sighed, in relief and went over to the family room, which consists of the TV. The TV that my grandfather will soon break because he watches it 24/7. "Well…that sure put a scare on his face!" My grandfather said, slightly laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "I sure hope so."

"What if he shuts his bank account down?" He asked, knowing that my dad's a huge jerk, and actually wanted to play along!

"Well…then I'll have to get a job. But with the bill records, the guy who sold me my car only wanted about $200, cuz-well, It's a funeral car, so I don't have to pay for that. The insurance is done-"

"Yes, and the utilities? Groceries? House payments? Son, I'm not sure you can handle it. I would offer to help you, but my retirement doesn't exactly rake in the cash. I'm SUPPOSED to be at that boring, old, elderly home. With free health care at THAT." He said. He doesn't believe I can handle it. I would fight this battle, but it's either I'm going to have to accept my dad, or go to a foster home.

"Gramps, think about it. HE isn't THAT smart to shut down his bank account."

"But anything's a possibility."

"What point are you trying to get at here? I'm supposed to accept my father, cuz that's NOT gonna happen!" I raised my voice, just a bit. But I really don't wanna yell at my grandfather.

"Son. Then It's either you move up north with me at the elderly home, even though you CAN'T, or you accept your father, OR you can find some new parents. But always remember your gramps, and tell me where you live, cuz I have to see my grandson while I can."

"Gramps, you're 51, you have so much time left!" I explained to him. He shouldn't have to worry.

"Whatever. Point is, that you have a choice to make, son. And I can't help you with it at all." I looked down at my feet. He's right…I do have a choice. But for one, whose parents are kind enough to take me in? For two, accepting my father isn't an option, and thirdly, if I move up north, I'll never be able to see Clare again. Ever. Unless I drive down here every weekend, but it wouldn't be the same.

I nodded, then proceeded to the bathroom to shower, deodorize, brush my teeth, smell all nice. I'll get her trapped in my essence. I walked back down the hall to get my phone, and dialed Clare's number. "Hey. Clare, what time did you want me to pick you up?"

_ "Well, any time's fine, Eli."_

"Are you ready right now?"

"I could be ready in fifteen minutes. Yeah, you could come right now. I'll come out when I'm done."

"Oh, ok, I have to tell you something. It's bad news. And I kinda need your help."

_"Ok, just tell me when you pick me up, I'll be ready, I promise."_

"Are you staying over tonight? Or do you think that your mom will bust you again, and call your imaginary friend."

_"Well, if she does, I can give her your number, and you can pretend to be a girl again!" _She teased as I let my smile take over the moment. Hah

"Whatever, blue eyes. We're gonna make it work, no matter what. Now go get ready, I'll be there in a few."

_"Just what I was thinking. Bye!"_

"Bye!" I hit the 'end' button. Staring at my phone, hoping that these moments wouldn't end.

"Hey! Son, you got yourself a day tonight?" Gramps yelled from downstairs. Eavesdropper.

I rolled my eyes. "What did I say about listening in to my calls!"

"That I shouldn't." Good grandfather! I walked over to the front door, to go pick up Clare! Finally, the day has come where the date has actually been called a date from the beginning! And no interruptions at all! And no puking girls! Just me, Clare, and the stars.

…

I stopped over at the street corner that I usually go to, the one where she can't see me. So this is our…secret spot. I peeked my head around the corner to see if Clare was ready. I saw her bickering or talking with a person with dark brown hair. Is that her mom? I saw her step out of the door. Is she coming? Oh my God.


	17. First Choice part 2

**Sorry for ending it really weird last chapter…haha, I was just SOO tired from school…lol. Three digit weather really throws you off! Especially during PE! Ugh! Anyways, onto the story!**

Oh my God. She's walking over here. Great. Both of them! Why wouldn't she tell me that she was getting her mom to meet me? I could've worn something better! Maybe something red…or purple! She probably thinks I'm a delinquent! Oh no, they're getting closer. And closer…and OH MY GOD. That's not her mom. Clare looked at me, and smiled. I looked at the other person with a confused face. Who IS that? "Eli, this is my sister, Darcy. Darce, Eli." Her sister put out her hand to shake mine with a smile. I played along. HAH. Well…it's a good thing that wasn't her mom. I could feel myself about to break a sweat.

"Hey! I knew you weren't Clare's mom! You looked way to young!" I smirked, and lied. HAH. Curse my bad eye sight, thinking that Clare's sister was 3x's older than she really was. But…that's something that Clare doesn't need to know! Right? Her sister took it as a compliment that I called her 'youth' out.

"So, you're as sweet, charming, and 'cute' as she really says, huh?" Darcy looked over at Clare, while she looked down at her feet in embarrassment. HAH. 'sweet, charming, and cute?' So THAT'S what she thinks?

"Is THAT what you think about me, blue eyes?" That's right, I wasn't afraid to flirt with her in front of her sister, HAH. I smirked and raised my eyebrows at Clare bear. She grabbed her neck, and still couldn't meet me with eye contact. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah, blue eyes!" Her sister played along. Wow. They look NOTHING alike…Just an observation. Clare looked up at her with her very red cheeks. Way to play it off, Clare bear!

"Hmm, Darcy, now would be a good time for you to LEAVE." She said, pointing at the door. "Oh, and don't tell mom about him, ok?" Yeah, I sure hope not. I mean, I WILL have to face her one day, but that one day isn't ANY time soon!

Darcy simply nodded in agreement to Clare. Her cheeks weren't that red anymore! "You ready to go?" I asked her. She FINALLY met my eyes in eye contact, I smirked, she began her cute blushing again. She nodded, speechless. "Here, I'll take that!" I took her bag from her hand, while opening the door for her. She stepped in, still not talking to me, but I guess based on the redness of her cheeks that it's a good thing. I walked around to the other side of Morty, opening the driver's door, and placing her bag in the back. Now to start the engine and take off to… God knows where. I guess we could head out to the dot, to begin our spectacular day together, grab some lunch. "And I'll take THAT!" I grabbed her left hand in my right. She tried to keep in the smile, but I knew she couldn't. So…she broke out in a smile! "Are you gonna talk to me, or just sit there with that cute smile of yours, Clare bear?"

"No, I don't want to talk to you!" She said smiling. Which made me realize she was joking. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Do you wanna grab some lunch? We practically have the whole day, plus the night, plus a few hours of the morning."

"Ok, sounds good! And Alli said she's hosting a party in the afternoon, did you wanna go? She said it starts at 3:00, but she'd make an exception for me." Oh, ok, that's good, anything to fill the time, so I know that she won't be bored. I agreed. I guess nothing bad can happen at a party, right?

"The Dot?" I asked, even though I was heading there anyways.

"JUST what I was thinking!" Oh, sharing thoughts! That's good news!

"Then to the dot we go." We're only about a few minutes away from the place, anyways.

"So…I can go Dutch." Clare suggested, out of the blue. We just arrived, and now my favorite part, looking for parking!

"Clare. Ok, _I_ asked you on a date. When YOU ask me on a date, then you can pay!" Which means that I will refuse her a date whenever she asks me! Then a second later, I'll ask her, and she'll never have to pay, and we'll all just be happy!

"Well…that's a START." She opened the door, and got out, as I followed. We walked into the dot. Hmm…what to get…choices, choices.

I opened the door for her, as she walked in. "Hey early bird Edwards, I heard Darcy's back in town!" The guy from the counter said. What's his name? Pete, Pute, Puck? Something with a P. But I guess he knows Clare somehow, and her sister. "Oh, and you guys can take a seat wherever you want." 'P guy' said, wiping the counters. I kinda wish I never get to know his name, so I can call him 'P guy'. Oh the thoughts htat rummage through my mind. HAH. I looked around. Hmm, it's pretty empty in here for a Saturday morning. Well, the Degrassi people usually come before, or after school on weekdays, annyways.

"Yeah, thanks Peter." OH! It's PETER! Hah. DAMN! Now I know his name! Whatever, 'P guy.' HAH. "And yeah, Darce is back in town, you should go talk to her or something. She's here for two weeks." THAT'S RIGHT! Her sister volunteers in Africa! OK! This all makes sense now! We took a seat near the window.

"Hmm…what should I get?"

"I heard the grilled cheese sandwiches aren't that bad."

"Um-No…It's ok… My uh- stomach starts hurting because of the amounts of oil they use. Not to be concerned for my diet, I just don't like it when my stomach hurts!"

"Ok…Great! Now I know never to use oil in anything I cook you!" She smiled. "I think I'm gonna get a salad or something. I'm not sure." I scanned my eyes through the menu. Well, they might still serve breakfast. I like waffles, ok, that sounds ok.

"Do they still serve breakfast?" I asked Clare. She looked down at her menu.

"Umm…no, after 10:30, remember? It's 11:00 now." GOD DAMNIT! I really wanted a waffle to! Ugh! Ok, hmm- what else is there?

"Oh. Great. It's ok, I'll just look for something else." I scanned the menu once more. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. MORE nothing! Ok, I can just settle for the burger…I guess. It's not like I'll die if I eat one.

There was a bit of a silence for a minute or two, "Find anything?" She asked me, her eyes looking up at me…Her happiness showed through her skin.

"Yeah…I think I'll just get a burger or something."

"Sounds great! I'm gonna get a Caesar salad!" I hope she doesn't try to play any more paying stunts on me again. Hah. We'll just end up getting in an 'argument' again.

"Ok, coming right up!" 'p guy' said from behind the counter. I looked over at him a little confused. "Oh…I overheard your order." He declared, seeing my confusion.

I flashed my eyes back at Clare. "So. Alli's party? Who's gonna be there? Anything interesting happening? Is there a catch to this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows up at her.

"No!" She gave me a mini Clare-stare. "I just wanna go out and have some fun with-my Goldsworthy friend."

"Oh...! Were you referring to my last name, or that I'm worthy of gold? I'm a BIT confused here." Wow. I've never had so much confusion in one day!

Peter came up to us, and handed our food. It doesn't look TOO bad! The fries look good! Ok, time to eat up! "Thanks." Clare and I both said, while she stole a fry from my plate and began to giggle a bit. "Well, that's the point! It's both!" She explained, while taking a bite of the fry.

"Oh, ok! Creative use of a last name! I'm glad you didn't call me 'Gothie' again. Ugh. That was-"

"Horrible? Yeah, I know. I told you, I'm not quite the nickname giver!"

"Well, come here, sit next to your 'Goldsworthy' of a boyfriend, and maybe you can think of a better nickname," I leaned in a little bit, "involving my-"

"OK GUYS! If you're gonna do this, do it somewhere else, not here, there's another group of people here trying to eat!" Peter said, pointing at the other couple there. It wasn't like they seemed to mind, considering that they were probably gonna end up making out in the kitchen. But Clare and I both pulled back anyways. She looked down embarrassingly, as I gazed into her eyes.

"Clare, I hate it when the floor gets more attention than me!" I teased her. Hah. She looked up at me.

"Wait. You said you had to tell me something, right? Bad news?" Her breathing started deepening and getting more and more fast paced. "It's not about m-me is it?" Her voice trailed off. I could tell that her eyes would water if it were. But where would she get THAT idea?

"Clare! No!" I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's not you! It's my dad." Her eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped an inch.

"What happened?" I withdrew my hand, to begin the story.

"Well…" I grabbed a fry off of my plate and took a bite. "He came back from jail." I gulped. I can't stand to talk about it. "And I've been using his debit card to pay for things around the house, like groceries, and I've only paid one house bill with it." I paused. "But my grandfather's afraid that he'll close his account or something."

"Didn't you say that your dad's too stupid to think of something like that?" She stated. YES. THAT'S EXACTLY TRUE.

"That's what I told him. But my grandfather is still afraid that I shouldn't live alone. And it's either I accept my dad, or move up to that 'elderly home' with him, but I'm not allowed to, and plus, I don't want to move away from here. OR I go to an orphanage."

"Wait. Orphanage? Did he say that?"

"Well, no, he just said that I should find new parents or something like that, but I'm not sure why that matters-"

"You know, I have an extra bed in my room, and Darcy's going back to Africa in two weeks. I don't know if my mom would mind. But maybe she would."

"But then I'd have to meet your mom. And I don't think she likes me."

"Well, we can get her to love you before we jump to conclusions. Then I can get her to feel bad for you, and she'll be more than happy to let you stay!" I looked up at her and flashed a small smile.

"Are you sure? I love the idea and all, but still, are you _sure_?"

"Well, last resort, we can just say that you're gay if she hates you. But I'm sincerely sure that she'll love you."

"Clare, think. Wow. Us, together, in a house?"

She came around to the seat next to me and hastily wrapped her arms around me. Instinctively, I took my arms and did the same, making it a complete hug. Nice, peaceful, made me feel all tingly. I rested my head on her shoulder as she whispered in my ear. "Housemates." I couldn't bear to hold her even tighter as a huge smile grew on my face.


	18. Beginning

Ok, it's 1:00, and we have until about 2:00 until we can go to Alli's house, but her party starts at 3:00. But now we're in Morty, trying to decide what to do. "You call the shots, blue eyes." I mentioned, noting that I really have nothing to say.

"Well we don't wanna try every single thing to do for a date."

"Oh, I got it. I'll take you to where I used to go when I wanted to unwind away from my dad."

"Eli, we can't stargaze during the day!" Oh, that's right! I told her that I used to do that.

"No! I would stargaze at night when I wanted to get away from him! This is what I would do during the day!" I started the engine. It's kinda like stargazing…But I'm just gonna head out to my favorite hill. Or more like slightly dented upwardly slope of grass. But it's still nice. It's near the park my mom used to take me to. It helped me remember her, and how easy life was with her there, correcting all my dad's mistakes.

"Is this another one of your 'surprise spots'?"

"Yes! And you'll see when we get there!"

"Aww, what if I bribe you?" HAH.

"With WHAT? You're already here, you can't really bribe me when my only wish has come true!" I explained to her. Sometimes I let my mind slip out a bit. But at least she knows how I feel.

"With this." I tried focusing on the road, so we wouldn't crash. I briefly glanced over to see Clare's lips on my cheek. That's not gonna simply cover it! I turned my head over to the right really quickly to position her lips onto mine. Apparently, she was thinking ahead, and gently bit my lip.

I released, looking back at the streets. "Clare, you really shouldn't do that to me while I'm driving. We could crash with you and your seductive reasoning. It's simply not gonna work." I pasued. "Right now." I said under my breath, smirking.

"Eli!" She playfully hit me.

"Hey! You're the one who started this!"

"Well, love's not a competition, but I'm winning!" Hey! That's a song!

"But with every competition comes a loop hole, and I'm just going to use that loop hole by saying this!" Hah. Our cute little 'love fights.' I guess you could really say that love is sort of like a games. But we have to be careful not to play them incorrectly.

She sighed, "Oh Eli! What will I ever do without your loopholes?" She facetiously said.

"You won't be able to do anything! Because my loopholes make the world go round!" I teased her back. Hah.

"Wrong. Love makes the world go round."

"But love's a competition, and there are loopholes in competitions, MEANING that loopholes make the world go round!" I briefly explained to her while taking a left turn.

"Oh, Eli, you and your loop holes!" She teased at me, knowing that I had a perfect loop hole for her loop hole.

"Oh, Clare bear, you and your shiny blue eyes!" She rolled her eyes. "Hey! What did I say about rolling them? Geez, Clare!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! Eli, what did I tell you about rolling your eyes to me rolling my eyes?" My brain is to fried to figure this one out. I remained silent for a moment while parking. She stepped out. "We're at a park?" She seemed confused, but still began walking towards it. But I'll lead her to the direction of the 'special hill'.

"Yeah, Clare! Go on the swings, and I'll push you!" I smirked, "Off."

"Not if I get you first!" She said, tackling me to the ground. She likes abusing me, doesn't she? She was on top of me. Not directly _on_ me, but above, and really close to my face. I would kiss her…but there's children here. Hah.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I squinted my eyes. The sun was nearly blinding me.

"No. But if you surrender then I'll be more than happy to get off you!" She _tried_ to smirk. Hmm, I ought to teach her how to 'correctly smirk' one of these days.

I _correctly_ smirked, "Well, then maybe I just shouldn't surrender."

"Well, _I_ do! So there, you win."

"I sure hope so!" She rolled her eyes and willingly got off me. If I could stop any moment of my life, it would be now. "Here, let's go over there." I got up and pointed at the 'special hill.' This place brings back so many memories. So many happy ones at that. And here, it's time to make more. "Pick a spot, any spot." I gestured my arm to the very tiny, yet vast looking hill. She laid down, as I laid at her side.

"Why'd you decide to come _here_? I mean, I like it, but what gave you the idea?"

"Well… Long story." I sighed. "My mom used to take me here a lot when I was a kid. A happy kid. But ever since she- went off to a better place, I was never happy with my dad. After she- left, he started drinking, and doing other unmentionable things that just keep me angry. And that brings me to today. Trying to escape him the best way I can." I sighed, once again, staring up at the clouds.

She turned to face me, "Eli, it's ok. It's gonna be all right, ok? Once my mom accepts you, and accepts _us_ then everything will be MORE than all right."

I turned my head to face her, and gave her a slight smile, partially happy, and partially nervous. "Good." I faced back up to the clouds with my left arm around her. We're just lying here, peacefully. It feels like a place where no frustration, or stress can enter. It's nice, I like it.

"Oh! Look, that one's like a train!" She exclaimed, taking away from the silence. But I'm not annoyed by her, so I guess it's ok if she interrupts my thoughts.

"No…It looks more like a dragon!" I sat up, pointing, "See, look. There's the head, those are the whiskers, and those are the- OW?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red ball, the one that smacked me in the head. Out of the other corner of my eye, I saw Clare slightly giggling. "Edwards, did _you_ have something to do with this?"

"No! No! But he sure looks like he did!" She took a look at the kid behind me. A young boy, with his mom or other elderly figure mouthing 'sorry.' I just nodded.

"Excluse me? Mistuh? Could I have the ball?" He politely asked. Well, how am I supposed to say 'no' when the kid is THAT polite?

"Uh- Here you go, young… boy?" I handed him back the red ball which hit me in the face. Was he _aiming_ for me, or what?

"Thank yoo!" He smiled, then walked away, back to his apologetic looking mother.

"Is _everyone_ out to get me these days?"

"No, not _everyone_. Adam hasn't tried hurting you…" She subtly smiled, "yet."

"Yeah, knock on wood." I said, erasing the jinx. "Ok… shall we?"

"Well," She checked her watch. "According to my watch, it's 1:30, and we could probably make it there by 1:45 or something. It shouldn't be an issue, right?"

"Nah, ok, let's head there then." It feels as if the time goes by way too fast. Wait, before we proceed with _anything_. "Oh. Wait, Clare. Before we go."

"What?" I caught her in shock by briefly pulling her close to me, resulting in a warm, passionate kiss. Oh! She's switching lip gloss on me! Last time she wore cherry. What is it this time? Mango? Coconut? I'm still not sure. Anyways! She tangled her fingers in my hair, then slowly pulled back away from me. "Eli." She whispered. "There are kids here." She smiled.

"Oh. Right. Them, ok, let's go." It seems as if any time I was around her, the rest of the world wouldn't matter. I mean, I wouldn't care if the park caught on fire! I probably wouldn't even _notice_ if Clare were with me, holding my hand, gazing into my eyes. But, I would also have to rescue her, so I guess I should be paying more attention to my surroundings. But as I said, the rest o the world wouldn't matter.


	19. Middle

**Hello, fellow fan fiction addicts! HAH. Just wanted you all to know- THANKS! :D I kept forgetting to put this in the rest of the chapters, but thanks for all the reviews/ readings/ visits to my profile page! I'm lovin' all of it! And by the way, the whole capitalize instead of italicize—Sorry! I just like capitalizing it, cuz on my computer, I can't really see the difference. So…yeah. And I think I'm catching some sort of cold. Remember when everyone thought you had swine flu if you SNEEZED? Well, about the whole sickness thing—If I can't get to my computer, or I'm just overly tired to write you guys some stuff, I'm SOWWY! :'( **

** And on to CHAPTER 19! Almost to 20! YAY!**

I pulled up to this wide parking space somewhat hear Alli's house. "That house." Clare said, pointing to the 'party place'. Is that what they call it? I don't know.

We walked over to the front door- "Hey people! Ready to get your part-AY on?" Alli said perkily, before I could even come an inch near the doorbell. I looked over at Clare, as I was sure that my face had an 'unsure' look on it. "Well, that doesn't matter, because the rest of everyone should be showing up in a few minutes."

Wait, doesn't it start at two? "Wait, doesn't it start at two?" Clare basically blurted out right before _I_ was going to.

"Yeah...about that." Alli looked down, apologetically. "I thought you would be a bit late because of Mr. 'All of Clare's attention is directed at me' was going to be with you the whole day, so…" She guided her eyes at me, which told me that Clare must talk about me behind my back. "But anyways, what kind of host would I be if I didn't let you guys in? Come on, get in!"

I have a really bad feeling that Clare's gonna make me dance. Let's just say that my moves aren't as smooth as butter…ok? Yeah, dancing is just- not my thing. I wish I could be better at it, but—let's just say that I would probably _break_ the dance floor rather than _shake_ on the dance floor.

…

So after a period of time, people showed up. It wasn't so much a party as it was a small gathering. There was Drew, Jenna, um- some other guys that I don't know the name of, Sav was upstairs, and Holly J also came, but they just went upstairs—maybe to discuss stuff for student council? Anyways. We laughed, we ate, they danced, I sat, all the usual. I attempted to dance for a second, and I saw Clare crack a smile, so I knew I looked like an idiot. It's not that I care, but it's that I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt for my sad attempts.

After they all calmed down, and came to a conclusion that dancing is actually pretty tiring! They all just sat on the couch while Alli took a seat on Drew. Hah. I came and walked over, seeing that Clare motioned me to sit by her. "Hey! Why don't we play spin the bottle?" Jenna perkily suggested.

"One small problem about that, most of us came in pairs… So I don't think that would work out right." I pointed out to her. No wonder she's a blonde.

"Oh, that's right!" She began laughing. I looked around the room to see everyone else's face blank. "Then why don't we just play truth or dare?" Ok, that's reasonable, I'll agree.

"Fair enough." Drew said while looking into Alli's eyes. Him and Alli were probably gonna do stuff after we all left. Just watch.

"Ok, let's begin!" Alli said, taking a seat next to Drew, rather than on him. "Ok…Clare, truth or dare?"

"Truth." GAH! She picked truth! Damn. I woulda had a good dare for her.

"Ok, is it true that you would enjoy a 'seven minutes in heaven' with Eli?" Clare began blushing as I raised my eyebrows, smirking at her.

"Would you, Clare?" I whispered loudly to her, to see her biting her lip. HAH. Yess, seduce the girl, THAT always works. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few smiles and stares, putting pressure on her. Hah.

She looked around the room in embarrassment. HAH. She wants to say yes! Can't. Keep. Smirk. Contained! "Yeah, I probably would."

"_Probably_?" I shot out, making her drown in her own fantasies. Thank God for my 'Eli charm'.

"Ok, YES! I would enjoy it!" She kindly yelled out, slightly laughing, fully blushing, fully wanting a piece of this 'Elicious' pie. God, now she has ME stuck in MY own fantasies! Sheesh, Clare, getting inside my head like a mind reader!

Alli nodded while Drew darted me a look and laughed. I agreed with his thought, because I pretty much KNOW what he's thinking right now. I'll ask, and put the pressure on Alli this time, hopefully making her blush even _harder_ than Clare—if that's even possible. "Ok, ALLI. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and Drew are gonna mess around after all of us leave?" Drew pressed his tongue to his cheek while looking around the room, seeing that it's true. Clearly, their tracks aren't that hard to follow as they think. Alli's jaw opened in shock, resulting in her speechlessness.

"Um- Uh- How did you know?" She whisper-yelled at me, while the rest of the room laughed.

"Because I can read minds!" I sarcastically told her.

"FINE! ELI! Truth or dare?" Alli exclaimed, she's gonna make me have a seven minutes in heaven with Clare, just watch.

"I'll be the only one here who'll actually say DARE."

"Ok, Mr. Dare devil! I DARE you to have a seven minutes in heaven with Clare. Go, go on!" I looked over to see Clare biting her lip.

"And HOW did I know that you were going to say THAT?" Because I can read minds, simple enough. I stood up. "Come on, blue eyes, I can't make out with myself!" I smirked at her, hearing the rest of them laugh.

"CLOSET, CLOSET, CLOSET!" They chanted, making her blush, and cave, so she stood up. They all resulted in laughter.

"Actually, Alli, would you mind if we took your room, I'm kinda claustrophobic." I'm not really claustrophobic, but closets are small and cramped!

"Sure, yeah, go ahead." She said kinda annoyed. I guess I kinda pissed her off because I knew one of her 'secrets'.

Clare followed me up the stairs, "You know the way around here better than I do, blue eyes." She took a step in front of me as I put my hands above her hips. So it was kinda like a two person cha-cha line, except the fact that I knew it meant something more than just a cha-cha line to both of us. We were now fully up the stairs. A few more steps to happiness! She led me into Alli's room, holding onto my hand. "And our seven minutes begins…NOW." I whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. I sat behind her on Alli's bed. Her breathing quickly increased as I caressed her arm with my hand.

"Woah, hold your horses loverboy!" She quietly said, but I know she wants to enjoy this.

"Hey, my horses left a few seconds ago." I smirked, but stopped my some-what progress of seduction. HAH.

"Who released them?" Her teeth were shaking.

"Guess."

"Me."

Her swiftness rushed in to my neck. Oh…uh…What the hell is she doing? Is she _biting_ my neck? "Woah, Clare, you told _me_ to hold my horses?" She stopped.

"Sorry."

"I see you picked up some techniques of biting from Twilight." I ought to thank those idiots!

The silence was brought out in this short time period of one minute. She put innocence and responsibility in between the two of us, which is perfectly fine. But if she were willing to climb that wall every once in a while, I wouldn't stop her. "And our seven minutes is up."


	20. Middle pt 2

**Oh, just to let you know… Since I'm writing in second person, or is it first person? I'm not sure :p, but anyways, everything that you read that isn't in quotations are his thoughts, and this Eli thinks A LOT. So, I'm really sorry if you hate reading words! Oh, and once again - - FILLER CHAPTER! It's leading up to something BIG. I PROMISE you. I know, it's stupid of me to have put this big huge giant day of dates inside like… 5 chapters, but Eli needs a happy moment right NOW, because in a few chapters away, things will be CONFUSING, and FREAKY. So here's the story!**

Wow, I'm surprised. Alli can throw QUITE the party. When Clare and I came down, everyone was shocked as they saw her speechless face. Hah. Drew shot me a thumbs up. And we've been here for the past few hours. Alli just ordered a pizza, of which we'll eat, so that covers dinner. I don't know what the heck Jenna was doing here, and she looks…different. Did KC knock her up or something? Then leave her? I could see that happening. But I'm not the type to get into people's business. At least the people I barely know…

It was 6:00 right now, which means the sun will set here, out on the Toronto horizon. Beautiful. I began gazing into Clare's eyes. Oh the Aurora Borealis, reminding me of her in so many ways. "Hey love birds! I'd hate to break your gazing, Eli, but my parents are gonna be home any minute, so…go!" Alli broke off my wandering mind.

"Yeah, the sun's about to set anyways. Come on, Clare bear, let's go enjoy the rest of the day." She stood up off the couch as I couldn't resist but to wrap my arm around her.

"Aww." I heard someone say in the background, but I'm not sure who.

"Ok, whatever, bye!" I swiftly said, walking out the door.

"Bye!" They all said in unison as I opened the door, stepping out of the house.

"So Clare, are you ready for the best time of your life?"

"I was ready many hours ago, Eli. And it's in the process right… now." She smiled, stepping away from my arms.

…

I flipped on the radio. _"Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown, 3-2-1, now fall in my arms now, they can change the locks, don't let them change your mind…" _

Clare's attention shot up. "Oh! I like this song!" She silently said to herself.

_"Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if, you give them the chance, don't tell your heart, don't say, we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever we'll be…you and me…" _

"Oh…interesting. What's this song?"

"Check yes Juliet."

"Well, Juliet, I guess you have already checked yes to your Romeo."

"Why, yes, I _have_. This song just reminds me of the time when you came to my house when I was mad at you…" She blushed. "You just wouldn't give up, would you?"

"Nah, I'm not the guy who'll just give up for something I love." I shrugged, and stopped the car. We're at the second to last final destination.

"Love?" She questioned? Why?

"Yes, love. I can spell it out if you want me to- with my eyes CLOSED." She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off by shutting my eyes, and saying "L-O-V-E, LO—" What the? I opened my eyes to see Clare's face right in front of mine. Oh my god. She's…Is she trying to make out with me? Well, I can't disagree with this! I intertwined my fingers in her hair and my arm around her waist. It felt like I was the fire, and she was the ice… It could end up a puddle, but right now, we're making _steam_. Oh, OK! Foreign object! FOREIGN OBJECT! She's trying to compete with me! Ugh, tongue wrestlers these days, putting me up to a challenge. I moved her tongue back into HER mouth. *HONK!* We both separated, shocked at the sudden usage of Morty's horn. "Stupid horn." I muttered quietly to myself. Clare yawned. "Are you tired, or bored? If you're bored, I'm pretty sure we can go occupy our time doing other things."

"No, I'm just a bit tired…"

"Well, we can always go do this another day, I mean, we have the rest of forever to stargaze." But I do it every time I look in her eyes.

"Ok, so… to your place?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it's messy though, I tried cleaning it this morning, but I'm not sure if my gramps made a mess, or HE came back and trashed the place."

"I'm sure it'll be fine! You have nothing to worry about! I won't judge!"

"Ok, as long as you don't break up with me for meeting him, then it's all good, Clare, it's all good."

"Why would I?"

"Well, Clare, I've considered _suicide_ because of him. I don't really want you to meet him. At all."

"_Suicide?_! Eli!"

"That was a long time ago… before I had something to live for."

"And that thing is."

"I'm not even gonna tell you to guess, or else you're gonna disrupt my driving, and that's not good at night time!"

"Fine." It was silent for a bit. She turned to the window, and I saw little dimples come out of her cheeks whenever I glanced over. Little did she know that the lights from outside creates a glare, which allows me to see her reflection… Hah.

…

"And here we are! The not so fabulous home of Eli!"

"Hey, who's car is that?" I looked behind me. What is HE doing HERE?

"Clare, stay in the car."

"But, Eli-!"

"Stay. In the car." I tried my best not to raise my voice at her. As I walked nearer and nearer to the house, I heard breaking glass noises. Oh no. Gramps. Is he hurting him? OH, HE'S GONNA GET IT.

I opened the door to see that the house looked like it had a tornado. "Son, you- you came back."

**"No, no NO! You ruin EVERYTHING! Do you NOT get what 'I NEVER wanna see your face again means?' Do you NOT?" **

"Well, yes son but-"

"No, more EXCUSES! Now just tell me, and you better tell the truth, because this is the last time I am EVER talking to you!" He looked down in guilt. I can't even take in the glory of putting guilt on his face right now. "WHY in HELL did you ruin the house? You know, tonight was supposed to be a special night!"

"To get your 'party' on?"

"I. AM. NOT. JOKING!"

"I- I- I don't know!"

"Ok, then WHERE is Gramps?" he remained silent. "Did I STUTTER? WHERE IS HE?"

My eyes were close enough to watering, but I tried to hold it in. Gramps… He killed gramps, didn't he? My face and mind were blank to the whole situation. He- he's gone. The only father figure that I could HAVE! I heard footsteps come from behind me as HE walked towards me and the door. Ok, it's either he's gonna choke me, or he's gonna leave. "Eli!" Clare showed out from behind the corner. "Are you alright?" I turned around as HE walked passed her to leave. She looked up at him, not looking so satisfied. My eyes were on the verge to watering.

"Gramps… He's gone…" Clare briefly grabbed me and took me into a tight hug without saying a word. Complete and udder silence hit the room.

*THUD*

Wait, did anyone else hear that? "Clare, did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

*THUD*

The closet seemed to be the source of the noise, so that's exactly where I went. GRAMPS! He's… he's not dead! He stepped out of the compacted area, taking large, heavy breaths. "Your- HIM! HE locked me in there!"

I gave him a brief hug, trying not to squeeze the life outta that guy. "Pshycho."

"I heard you yell quite a storm out there! Did he leave?"

"Yeah, thank God."

"And who's your friend?" He looked over behind me, as I turned my head.

I gestured Clare to come over. "Clare, this is Gramps, Gramps, Clare. You know the drill, shake hands, stuff like that."

"Hello Young one named Clare, I take it that YOU'RE the girl that Eli always has to take an extra ten minutes in the bathroom for, and clean up the house for, eh?" OH, Gramps.

"… REALLY?" She looked at me wide-eyed.

"You actually keep track of the time?" I asked him. Seriously though! I don't do THAT much! Only a bit more deodorant, and cologne…Or axe, whichever.

"Why yes, and she's as pretty as I thought too! Well, come on, why don't you sit- oh…wait, he destroyed that too. Well, go on kids, run along now, I'll go call a maid, while you're at it." Clare and I briefly glanced at each other, not believing that he actually told us ot go somewhere else for the night. "Why aren't you gone yet? There might be a 'hot maid' comin along here!" He was kidding, of course, I laughed.

"Umm- You do realize that we have to stay over NIGHT somewhere, right?"

"Yeah. I don't care. Go, go! Run, have fun, enjoy youth!"

"Ok…? Thanks? Bye? Have fun with your… hot maid!"

"Alrighty, goodnight!" Clare and I slowly walked out of the hallway in confusion. He's telling me to go sleep somewhere else, but there's really no other place.

Well, since I'm not gonna be home, might as well get my bags!

…

"Um, Clare, where am I going?" I asked, in confusion, starting the car.

"I guess the only other option is to go to my house."

"But… your mom."

"It's not time for one of those 'your mom' jokes right now, Eli! I thought you were better than that!"

"Clare, it wasn't a joke." A 'your mom' joke? Only immature, stupid people use that type of 'knowledge' to make people laugh. "What about your mom?"

"I guess she'll just have to meet you."

"I guess so, but I don't have any clothes, and why would your mom let me stay over the first night she knows me?"

"I'll just tell her that you're a friend with no house to stay at for a time! No worries." She's wrong. More like EVERYTHING worries.

"But she'll think I'm some sleaze trying to get to your bedroom! And she'll remember me!"

"How? She's never seen you before!"

"Uh- remember the time I tried to be a girl?" I saw her silently laugh to herself. "Yeah, THAT time!" Well, it's either her mom will think I'm gay, or I'm an idiot who doesn't know their gender. Either one, they're not me. I mean, I'm pretty DANG sure I'm a guy.

"Well, let's just say her memory isn't the best! Come on, Eli! What do you have to lose?"

"Hmm, let's see, a place to live, a loving mother-in-law, her trust, just about EVERYTHING!"

"Whatever, I'll have to convince her otherwise! Just trust me, and park in the 'secret spot'!"

"Yes, Princess Clare!" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Eli!"

We both got out of the car. Though I was unsure that I even wanted to go through with this, I'll have to face her one day or another. And this one day… is today. But it's kinda a weird thing to do on your first time meeting someone. I mean "Hey guy that I've never met before!" "Hi random chick!" "I need a place to stay! Can I stay at your place?" Yeah, generally, that isn't the case scenario. Unless you're like… a hooker or something. Just sayin.

Clare opened the door with her key. Here goes nothing. "Clare! You're back early! Weren't you supposed to be out with-" I walked in "hey!" Darcy exclaimed. Clare told her where she was going? Well, at least she has a steady relationship with SOMEONE!

"Hi…?" I didn't want to make eye contact, for some odd reason, I have issues with that.

"Eli, don't be shy." Clare advised me. Well, I'll tell you this, Clare. NO THANKS! Oh no. It's either that's her mom walking down the stairs, or someone ELSE with shoulder length dark brown hair is her sister!

"Clare, you're back!" Her mom was shocked. Oh no, she's gonna know that she lied! Because she was gonna spend the night with me! OH NO! The world… is ending… nausea, doesn't help… If there's ONE thing I fear, it's the fact that her mom would hate me. I quiver at the THOUGHT. "Who's your friend?" Her eyes directed at me. Is there anyone behind me she's talking to? I briefly turned my head to look… NO!

"This is my friend, Eli! Eli, this is my mom!" She walked down the steps to shake my hand. I hope I don't have a 'last second spasm.' That wouldn't be good. It would result with a big red slap mark on my face, and Clare's mom with a black eye.

"H-h-hiiii." I stuttered.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you! Are YOU the boy that I hear Clare talking to herself about all the time?" I raised my eyebrows at the accusation, looking at Clare. "Or is it that one fellow from Twilight?" Her face looked a bit unsure if she should let us in or not. I guess I could see why.

"You _hear_ me?" She shot back at her mom, immediately responding. Hah. She talks about me to everyone! Even _herself_.

"Well, these walls aren't sound proof, honey!" Clare's face turned red. Like, fire truck red. Like eating a very spicy food red.

"ANYWAYS! Enough about ME! Eli doesn't have a place to stay tonight, because his dad is… out of town, and his grandfather isn't around tonight, because he has to handle some… business?"

"Oh, that's fine! You can stay in the guest room! Did you bring your bags?" I slowly nodded. Why is her mom _ok_ with me? Well, hey! Eli, don't question this obvious MIRACLE from God! "Well, Clare, why don't you show Eli to the guest room?" Clare gulped, walking in, showing me the halls. I had no idea her mom was THIS nice. I thought she would be super strict! I mean, she probably is, but- I don't know. Maybe she had a good day?

"I had no idea your mom would take me that easily! She seems nice!" I whispered to her.

"Well, just as long as you don't show any PDA in front of her, I think everything will be fine." She showed me the room. "Here we are! You can put your bags just about anywhere you want."

"Ok, thanks. This is a weird twist for a date, ya know?"

"Yeah, it IS pretty weird."

"Does she know we're more than friends, or does she think we're just friends?"

"Well, she doesn't know much about you, but I'm pretty sure that she knows that I have a _thing_ for you."

"And what would that thing be, exactly?" I said, slowly taking steps towards her. She didn't respond. "Something involving THIS?" I lightly pushed her chin up to match her lips up to mine. Pecking takes a much shorter time than kissing, AND it gives just as much satisfaction! So…I pecked her lips! She still remained speechless. "Hmm, how about a 'yes'?"

"No, how about a 'hell yes'?"

"Ok, I guess that's an eligible answer as well!"

"Clare, Eli! Have you eaten dinner yet?" Clare's mom yelled from across the house.

"Yes mother!" She yelled back, walking out of the room. I guess it'd be weird if I didn't follow her.

I walked towards Darcy, watching what she was watching. I heard Clare and her mom talking in the background. What IS this show? Well, then again, I'm not such a fan of television these days. Clare tapped my shoulder, "Why don't we go hang out upstairs or something?"

"We should." I raised my eyebrows, smirking at her. I followed her up the steps as I still remain clueless at how much her mom really doesn't care. I guess I under estimated her. She gently grabbed my hand, walking up the stairs.

"Clare, you know, if I fall asleep up here, your mom's probably gonna hate me."

"Yeah…but, it's ok."

"No, it's not. But you can come downstairs any time in the middle of the night. If you have a nightmare, or want a daydream in reality with me, you name it. But I just don't want your mom to be mad at me, _already_."

"Whatever. Just one more-"

I cut her off with a sudden kiss. I tried not to get TOO much into it, just in case her mom came in. But I can tell she didn't think anything bad was gonna happen, because she's not exactly being 'little miss good girl' right now. Just to text out her reactions…perhaps tongue wouldn't be bad, right? Ok, let's add that in. I put some tongue in it, like an explorer and a cave. As soon as soon as our tongues collided, hers moved back, in shock. She gripped took my hand and put it around her waist. I took hers and put it on my shoulders. Yes, this exploration is good. "Um- uh- I should go." Darcy came in, separating the moment.

"Oh, um, no- it's ok, I'll just go. I can. Well, I'm downstairs anyways. Night, Clare, Darcy." I overheard Darcy shriek in happiness, when I closed the door, as Clare attempted to shush her. But soon their voices faded away as I reached the end of the hall to go down the stairs.

…

Wow. It feels so weird to be in her shower. It's really odd. I mean, I know she's my girlfriend , but still, I feel dirty- cleaning myself? As soon as I got out, I felt refreshed, ready to sleep, and all warm and stuff. But I still wonder why Clare's mom is completely ok with me being _here_. Maybe she felt obligated to, because I had no other place to stay, and I was already here, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure she has somewhat of a doubt. I hopped into the bed, turned on my phone, then plugged in my headphones to listen to some music. _"I've got your picture, I'm comin with you, dear Maria, Count me in, there's a story at the bottom of this bottle, and I'm the pen…" _I turned over to the bedside table, the one that consisted of a lamp, and a picture frame. It was a picture of Clare, and her family, except it was from a while ago, based on the fact that they all look a lot younger. They're all happy… You know, sometimes I wish I could've been happy like this, and I could have a normal family. Without having a struggle to read a book without a memory from my childhood coming up. My happy childhood. The one that consisted of a mother, and a sober father. The one that I would wake up, smelling the fresh scent of pancakes and waffles to. The one where I wouldn't ever have to worry about having a place to sleep.


	21. Not your usual happy ending

I woke up to see crème walls, and curtains lit up by the sun. And to smell the fresh scents of bacon. Real bacon, not ham. Yummy. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Wake up!" followed by it opening. "Did I wake you up?" Clare walked in and sat by my side.

"No."

"Dang it! That was my intention!"

"Well, you have to fail _sometime_, Edwards."

"Here, I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to go do my 'morning routine'."

"You have a routine?"

"Yes, I have a routine! Just let it go in proper order! Geez, Clare!" I smirked at her, to hint that I was kidding.

"Ok, whatever!" She walked out the door as I climbed out of bed, grabbing my clothes.

…

Ugh. I still feel dirty. Showering in her shower. It's not right. Well, I guess it's the _normal_ thing to do in a shower, but I'm not sure. I guess it's just a bit awkward. Brushing my teeth was WAY less awkward than showering. I guess that's one thing of hygiene that can't go wrong! What IS that on my neck? Oh. My. God. Clare… she gave me a HICKEY. I would laugh SOOO loud right now, but everyone would hear me. It's all purple, and reddish. How am I gonna hide this? Oh! I wrapped my towel around my neck, hiding the trophy of 'sucking'. If anything, I hope her mom doesn't see it.

…

I came out with wet hair, smelling like a—clean person. Clare heard the door open and came walking straight towards me. "My mom went out to church already, so you don't have to worry about getting in trouble! Goody- Goody."

I sighed. "I'm NOT a goody- goody! I just want to make sure your mom doesn't hate me!"

"I know, I know."

"Hey, Clare, you wanna see something that I found?"

"Oh no, what embarrassing picture of me did you find?" I took the towel off from around my neck. "Is this a consolation prize or something?" HAH.

Her face was shocked, eyes widened and all. "_I_ did that?"

I nodded, "Yup! I can't reach THAT far down my neck!"

She rolled her eyes, taking the towel from my hand and wrapping it back around my neck. "I made breakfast, you can either eat it, or watch me eat it. Either one works."

"Uhhh- I think I'll just _watch_ you eat it." I smirked, she gently hit me. "I was joking! Joking! I don't want you to abuse me more, I mean, look at what you've already done!" I said, gesturing to my neck. She moved the towel off of the marking and began to gently stroke it.

"I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm SURE you are."

"Hey! I'd hate to disturb you two lovebirds, but when I smell breakfast, I prefer to eat it." Darcy interrupted by her metabolistic needs of food. "Clare! Did YOU give Eli that marking?" She SAW it?

"Umm—No!" She tried to cover it up with a lie. But she's a really bad liar, I hope she knows.

"You see, I was wrestling, and the other guy hit me in the neck, and made a bruise, and-" I tried my best to spare Clare her embarrassment. She's received LOTS of it lately.

"Yeah, and I'm STILL waiting for the part where Clare jumps in and sucks your neck." Darcy said, dropping a pancake onto her plate.

"Darce!" Clare exclaimed.

"What, Clare? It's not like I'm gonna tell mom! Relax!"

Hmm, I don't think I should get into this… "Um, Clare. I think I should go. But have a good day, and, uh- call me later!" Well, one thing to do when things are getting weird, leave. It's as simple as that! It's EXACTLY what HE would do, except he left us with the house on fire, but hey! Anyways!

"Yeah, that'd be great!" She walked closer to me, and gave me a hug. "And I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" I gently kissed her cheek, trying not to make it obvious to her sister, even though I knew she probably saw, but who cares?

"See, and THAT'S how Eli's little neck thing gets started!" HAH. Wow, Darcy's really into embarrassing Clare! I guess it's a sibling thing, huh?

"Darce!" She attacked back with a raised voice with an embarrassed face. Then she turned to me, "Bye, Eli!" She smiled, trying her best to contain herself. Hah.

"Darcy, Blue eyes." I greeted them goodbye, opening the door for myself, and walking out to Morty myself. Hah. It's amazing how she gets embarrassed so easily.

But where do I go now? I don't really have anything to do! I don't really wanna go home… perhaps I should go to the park… think of some happy times.

…

I remember being here 24 hours ago, except last time around, I came with a beautiful girl, and ended up with a ball being launched into my head. Hah. The most interesting things happen whenever I'm around her, don't they? I laid back, watching the clouds, and their movements. Reminiscing. _'Come on, Eli! Don't be afraid to go down the slide! Mommy will catch you!' 'Just keep pedaling! You're doing it! You're riding your bike!' 'What happened to mommy?' 'She went to a better place- up north.'_ I sat up. Remembering, weaknesses taking over my strengths, gravity crushing my lungs. Is that who I? Am I hallucinating? Why is she here? I thought she was… dead. "MOM?" The brown haired, green eyed, LOOKED JUST LIKE MY MOTHER, figure looked over. She didn't respond. But she looked away, and continued whatever business she was doing. It's either I'm crazy, or my mom came back to life! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY LIFE? As an instinct, let's walk towards the object of freaking me out, because of the impossibility! She sat down on a bench, and begun to write in a book. Her expression wasn't too happy. Why, WHY, HOW! That's SO my mother! Or I'm hallucinating, OR she has a twin sister! So many possibilities… My head, is about to explode. The nearer and nearer I came to the woman, the more and more she looked like my mom. I finally came to a stop, right in front of her, examining every little detail I could, and matching it to the pictures, and memories. I gulped. "… Mom?" I whispered. My heart skipped a beat. This is too weird.

The woman looked up, at first, her expression blank, looking up at me, then back down, then away, then back up at my face. A slight smile came onto her face. "Eli?" She dropped her pen and book and quickly brought me into a hug. This can't be real. I must still be asleep.

"MOM! I- I- I thought you were- you were-"

"Dead? UGH! I HATE your father!"

"Eh- Please don't call HIM that." I looked down, then back up to her. "What happened, and how are you here, and how is it like being dead? Because, I know this isn't real, so I might as well just imagine that it is." My breathing increased, running out of oxygen, moment is too overwhelming, even in a dream.

"Ok. I think it's time you knew the truth." She sat back on the bench, gesturing me to sit by her. "I come by here as often as my job allows me to, which is almost every other year. And whenever I come, I went over to your father's house to visit you, and tell you that I'm still here, I still exist!"

"So, HOW are you alive?"

"I was never dead." Her voice quivered. "A long time ago, your father cheated on me, with some skank at a club." Of COURSE he did. I rolled my eyes. "I got mad, and stormed off to your grandmother's house, and stayed there for about a week."

"And during the week you were gone… HE told me that you were dead."

"Precisely. He was never the smartest. But he said it because I told him that we were going to get a divorce. I never wanted to see him again. I wanted to take you with me, but he would do anything to keep me away from you." He took a deep breath. "He went to the doctors a few days before, and they told him he had some sort of brain damage, where he had sort of a bi-polar reaction, but he wasn't exactly bi-polar. He would have these HORRIBLE mood swings, then his friend convinced him that the solution was DRINKING, and that kinda helped. Well, not exactly helped, but he was always drunk, so he was always in one state of mind. Wait, no- stupidity. Whenever I would try to come back, I would end up with a couple of bruises, and cuts… But, I knew that one day, you would come back here. ONE of these days. But it only took you about 10 years.."

"But—he told me that you went to a better place- up north."

"Yeah, I was up with my sister, in Winnipeg. But, I decided to move back here. So I knew that I could find you." This is very overwhelming, and confusing- and—freaky. Too unbelievable… "So where have you been living?"

"The same place."

"With who?"

"Well, gramps has been here for the past two weeks. Other than that, I've been there alone for a few months, using his debit card to pay for some things."

"Debit card? Alone? Where was your IDIOT father."

"Mom, if anything, please don't call HIM that. Call him, HIM. Please. The term father is now made disgraceful because of him."

"Ok, but what happened?"

"I got him arrested." I shyly grabbed my neck, looking away.

"WHAT?" Her eyes widened. "Arrested?"

"Yup!"

"That's my boy! What'd he get taken in for?"

"He threw a bottle at me, so I called the cops for child abuse."

"Oh! Smart! I knew you got your wits from me, boy!" She smiled, then looked down towards my neck. MY NECK. OH NO. "Eli, sweetie, is that a hickey?"

My face turned a bright red, I could feel it. "Um-"

"No need to explain, she's probably a very nice girl. Who likes to suck on my son's neck…" She smiled.

"Yeah… she's generally a good girl, but-"

"But she's just bending the rules for my son, I see, I see!" This is one thing that I miss about her, how laid back and 'go with the flow' she is. "Do you want to come back to my house? I moved in a month ago, and you should see it!"

"Hmm… why don't you just show me tomorrow, I need to let all of this sync in…" I sighed.

"Ok, I'll come by your house tomorrow!" I nodded.

"Bye… mom." I haven't used this term in such a long time, it made me happy just thinking about it. Someone's face to look forward to after school, besides Clare, I mean. A role model. But this ALSO means that I have to kill my dad the next time I see him. Good. I guess you could just say that this isn't really your usual happy ending. But my life is just- So Goldsworthy!

**The end?**

**You tell me.**


	22. Just thought I'd let you know

Ok! I've come to a final conclusion! The nest chapter will be released... SOMETIME THIS WEEK! It would be coming out a lot sooner- BUT- I've been INSANELY busy, because I'm getting a cat this weekend, so I've been setting up this WHOLE week, and on top of that, some of my teachers LOVE giving me homework, and projects, AND I need to do a bunch of stuff for guitar so... Mia + Homework + Guitar + Teachers + No free time at all = NO ECLARE FANFICTION? WHAT? Yeah...

AND! Thanks for sending me the feedback on whether you wanted a chapter or not! I kinda feel like I really wanna continue writing, but then again, I've pretty much used everything, so I might just add a chapter on his life in 10 years or something.

So... Let's take a vote! You could either respond by e-mail, or by reviewing, either one works.

Keep writing on a continued path of Clare, Clare, Clare.

-OR-

Write the next chapter about his life in ten years, then end the story.

BUT, if I end it, I will assure you that I'll write other fanfiction stuff, so don't think that I'm just gonna push this whole thing aside!

This is probably more of an 'informing you' note than an actual update, so yeah!

The latest projects that I'm working on are:

"In your dreams, wait no- in mine." That one happens after the lockdown, so it'll be a lot more sad in the beginning, because Clare and Eli are both confused. This is in both Eli AND Clare's perspective. And just to warn you, I've never done anything like that before, so just bear with me if it sucks.

"Snowed in." That one TOTALLY erases the past of the lockdown, and just goes along from after the break. It's not gonna go along with the story line AT ALL (unless a last decision was made), so you'll get to take a peek inside of my head a little bit. The perspective in this is both Eli and Clare, again. And once again, I'll inform you that I never write in the perspective, except for starting now, so still bear with me!

"Dear Diary" I haven't actually written this one yet, but it'll be in Clare's perspective, and the chapters would probably be a little shorter, because they're diary entries, just remembering the day.

So yeah! Those are my latest projects! I hope you didn't actually think this was an actual chapter! But I'm sorry if you did! I hope you enjoyed this little 'information/update/hey man, I'm still alive.' Sorta thing!

Tell me what you think! Take the vote! Review, e-mail? WHAT? Ya gotta let me know!

Ok, ok, I'll go now, byee! - Mia XOXO!


	23. 3 Years Later

**3 Years Later…**

Looking into my past, isn't such a fun thing to do, mostly because I've had it ruined, and burnt, and hit by beer bottles and soon enough got bruised in the head. I'm 21 now, in my second year of college. I bet you're thinking, "Shouldn't you be in your third?" Well… let's just say that I got held back for a few personal reasons of my own. I had a lot of time out of school, filing papers- telling everyone my mom was alive, putting my- HIM in jail FOREVER. I just decided to go back a year instead, and spend it with 'you know who!' Turns out HE put some money into the drug-dealing business. And that imbecile decided to do it RIGHT in front of the cops- to Fitz. Moron- both of them. Which turns out GREAT, because two people on my 'enemy list' both got in some sort of trouble.

My dad's been in jail for about 2 years now for possession and selling of illegal substances, making it the two most happy years of my life. I got to move in with my mom, and get home cooked not frozen food! And I never had to even consider moving in with Clare, being a burden and such. But my mom and I get along great, seeing as we both have the same personality, and she's just so… 'Way better than HIM.' And I really hope he stays in jail, so I can never see his face again.

Past school life- getting held back was really a great beginning of a new life for me. I got to stay behind with Adam, and Clare, and… well, that's about it. Jenna being pregnant and all was so annoying- she would always cry about KC, and KC was a jerk, I know that, but still. It's her fault she was with him! But I also ought to thank her, because without her, there would be no me in Clare's life. Alli grew a bit weary of all her tears when Drew left. Even though he DID cheat on her, she would always bug Adam about how he was doing. Adam really got annoyed…

Morty is FINALLY the biggest stud in 'hearse history'. Not a scratch on him. Yes, I still own him to this day, and he hasn't really given up on me in a while, but I bet I just jinxed that. I got rid of that smell that Clare was annoying me about. Let's just say maybe I should've replaced the carpet, or something… heh.

And now here's the biggest section of my life- take a guess. Clare. Yeah, I'm a mush ball. But now I can acknowledge it and not hold myself back anymore, so whatever. Ok, take notes on this one, cuz it's gonna be the longest few paragraphs of thought I will ever think of…

Her parents FINALLY got divorced- sure, she wasn't so happy about it, but she wasn't all that sad either. She's not the only one with a screwed up father! She was always welcomed at my house when her mom wouldn't accept her. My mom simply ADORDED her. And she also helped me a little bit with my grades, because I'm obviously no Albert Einstein. But she's the closest you can pretty much get!

Currently she and I both go to the same college- Toronto U. We've been smoothly sailing, there have been a few rocky roads, but we both overcame it with a little time, and a little more of pleading, and apologizing. Hah. Adam and I share a dorm room there, while she met some new friends, because Alli went to some designing school or something like that. Clare wants to major in law. Me? I'm still not even sure what I wanna major in yet. But I'll let my life flow through however the heck it does.

We've been together for 3 years, and about to make it to 4. I'm surprised I actually kept a steady relationship with someone, and they didn't go insane. Her mom doesn't really hate me, but Clare told me that at first, she had suspicions that I was gay- because of the first time we sort of met. Hah. I guess trying not to get Clare in trouble by pretending to be the opposite gender DOES indeed have its down sides. But now, she knows I'm straight, and she's happy that I am, because she doesn't hate me- thank God.

Her sister and I still talk, and I'm kinda having thoughts on marrying her- that is, when I have a bit of a more stable idea of what I want to be when I'm older. I DO have the inheritance from my dad when he dies, and I STILL know hit debit card pin, so… I'm covered for now- not depending on my mother for every single dime. Right now, I just have a part time job at 'Tracks'- this music store on campus- so all I have to do is sit at the counter and listen to music until someone shows up. Hmm. Should I major in business? A music store wouldn't be so bad… Ok, there's a thought. ANYWAYS- back to the 'marrying her' idea! I AM only 21- and she's only 20, so I highly doubt it would work out. Maybe in a year or two, when I figure things out.

Eli charm- yes. I still have it. And yes, she constantly tries to take some of it, but I always find it laying around somewhere in her room.

Lastly- we FINALLY got to that stargazing, and being in college makes it a lot easier. No more sneaking around behind our parent's backs. Now it's sneaking around behind our dorm advisor's backs. Hah. She's only 'accidentally' fallen asleep in my room, but NO, nothing happened- partially because Adam's there. The other part is that she still wants to save her abstinence until she's married. Which makes sense, because then she'd eventually have to drop out of college, and her mom would be mad and other things like that. And no one wants Clare's mom to be mad at anyone.

Well- so long and farewell to all of those stuck in the past and present, because my mind is looking into the future. And so far, my future isn't bad! I'm beginning to like what I see in my imaginary future! Let's just hope everything works out as perfect as it looks.


	24. Out with the old, in with the new

Ok, there might have been a slight confusion with the last chapter of this story.

And yes, that was the last chapter...

...

...

...

...

...

BUT! Like I said, out with the old, and in with the new: SO, I'll continue this whole thing on three years in advance, and I'll get the chapter started today!

I'll title the story, "A step in the time machine," and its first chapter will be called: "Out with the old, in with the new."

I'll have it up sometime this week- I promise!

X and O's - Mia


	25. A Step Into Our Time Machine

'A Step into Our Time Machine' is finally being started! Chapter 1 is finally up with Chapter 2 coming out some day this week! Check it out! (if you want)


End file.
